The Quantum Keeper
by Funky In Fishnet
Summary: PRTF When Eric becomes the Quantum Ranger, it awakens others who have been waiting forever. They have to convince him to become a team player before his Powers kill him and change the course of history forever.
1. Stranger

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Ranger related. This story is Time Force with references and later inclusions of Wild Force. I created the OC Ink and Alice who are based on mythical stories and legends as well as past and future Ranger characters. I hope this story makes sense. I felt I had to write it. Please review!!_

_This chapter contains a key scene from a TF episode titled 'The Quantum Quest' (which I realise isn't entirely accurate, I have yet to see that episode and can't find it on video grrrr!) and sparks off the rest of the story which takes place just after 'Quantum Secrets', my version of the rest of the Time Force Series (well for Eric anyway). _

**STRANGER**

"Quantum Power!"

As Eric yelled the words into the Morpher, the Quantum Powers flowed into his body and the Morpher glowed a bright vibrant gold. After countless millennia, the Quantum Powers were finally released into a willing vessel. A huge crushing explosion bloomed from Eric, destroying the warehouse and showering debris onto the already injured figure of Wes prone on the floor. The other Rangers waited helplessly for the smoke to clear so that they could help dig out their leader and face whatever Eric had been transformed into. Wes ducked out of the way of the dangerous heavy support beams which crashed towards him and frantically hunted for a glimpse of Eric. Then he spotted him. Crouched behind some debris and then finally stretching to his feet, a shrouded red figure stood before them. His body crackled with intense energy. The light in the room flashed a sudden violent blood red.

"Eric? Is that you?" gasped Wes, unable to make out if the figure before him was his former friend or not

"Yes it is" confirmed Circuit from beside him, matching up the DNA

The suit Eric wore was almost the same as Wes' only the arrow designs appeared more ragged and whereas the details on the uniform's chest were white with Wes, they were black with Eric. The fires around him tempered down and he stood silent. Wes turned to Circuit

"Circuit what can you tell me?" he asked, almost desperately

Circuit shook his head sadly

"Unfortunately....I don't have any information on this Ranger"

_**MEANWHILE**_

As soon as the Quantum Powers surged through Eric's body, something happened deep underground. A scream split the muggy air of a forgotten cavern and shook its roughly formed walls. On a wide rock shelf, a slim figure sat bolt upright. As though in response, a silvery ball of light bounced out of a small crevice and splashed onto the floor. Out of the light a small muscular girl with blonde hair that hit her waist and a silver staff in her hand formed. At once she was solid, human, as though she had not just been formed from thin air and vague silvery magic. She jumped to her feet, a worried expression on her round face and dashed to the rock shelf. The figure stared ahead in scared pained amazement, a look of wonder of her face. There was an almost ethereal glow to her which made her luminous.

"Sister! What is it? Tell me!" the blonde girl urged, one arm protectively around the other's shoulders already

The woman's pale eyes were wide and her lips quivered in unspoken words. Suddenly her face creased in anguish and her hands clutched at her head. Unknown pain blasted through her seemingly frail body and choked her of her very breath

"What is it Ink? Another attack? We are too well protected I thought........" the girl rambled

The woman lifted a shaking hand, the other clutching at her necklace. She seemed to be listening to something in the silence. Finally she turned her pale pointed face to the blonde girl who was waiting in breathless worried silence.

"No Alice" she said in a soothing voice "we are safe but the Quantum Powers have been activated"

"Activated? Then why the pain? Don't deny it Ink, I saw it in your eyes and felt it tremor through my bloodlines" Alice said, her voice strengthening

"Because it is the one who has taken the powers......a great disturbance.......the future is so unknown for him" Ink murmured

"You know his path?"

"Yes I do but I don't know what he'll choose, if he is un-cooperative and stubborn as is the personality which his life has carved out then things will happen, the pain........he is draining me - his personality has already merged with the Powers and if we do not intervene, not only will he and I be in increasingly grave danger and the Rangers' whole mission will be jeopardised"" Ink abruptly swung her legs off the shelf "we must go to Silver Hills and warn the other Rangers, they must know it all"

"You are already weak sister" warned Alice, helping the older woman down to the cavern floor "but if you believe that Silver Hills is where we must go then I will be there with you, can your powers sustain a teleport of that strength?"

"After several thousand years healing sleep, I should hope so" Ink teased gently "these Rangers need to know all I can tell them but if it will ease your mind, we will make our way to Silver Hills on foot"

"I can teleport us there" offered Alice, holding her silver staff forward

"I will not allow it" cut in Ink "your powers were not meant for that and may not even be able to get us entirely there, it could break us both apart"

Alice gave a single sharp nod and bowed slightly from the waist down respectfully. Ink nodded back, a smile finally taking shape on her face.

"Everything can be left here except my cloak, we can seal it all shut" she decided "we leave immediately"


	2. Purple Powers

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except Ink and Alice who are my own creations. _

_**Important Author's Note**: This chapter takes place just after 'Quantum Secrets' so quite a time after the first chapter. Shout-outs & thank yous at the end. Thanks for the support guys, it overwhelmed and inspired me. Female Phenom u r a star to post this, a thousand thanks!_

**PURPLE POWERS**

"Eric I am sick of having this fight with you" Wes yelled angrily "you have no idea what you're dealing with, the power you've got is immense and you're using it for the right purpose - to get rid of the mutants but we've got to work together as a team and you've got to stop trying to do things all by yourself!"

"Who says Collins? You?" retorted Eric, one hand protectively over his Quantum Morpher "I work alone, its always worked fine for me before"

The Time Force Rangers stood facing Eric in a line. All of them looked angry and frustrated. They'd all just finished winning a particularly nasty mutant battle and after powering down in an empty street, had lapsed into an argument with the Quantum Ranger about his lack of team spirit. It was an old argument that never seemed to go anywhere new.

"Look Eric, we need you on our team we don't deny that" tried Jen, trying to keep her anger under control "we just need you to work as part of a team and not just go in there for yourself, this is all bigger than you, its for the sake of a whole lot more"

"You have your agenda and I have mine, they don't work together side by side" replied Eric, his eyes cold "this is the way its gonna be so deal with it now"

"Its doesn't have to be Eric! God you were always this stubborn, even at prep school" sighed Wes exasperated

"Oh yeah? Well you were always a snobby spoilt brat Collins" retorted Eric

"That's not true Eric and you know it!" shouted Wes, storming up to Eric so that they were literally face to face "I stood up for you and made friends with you, don't deny it! It wasn't my fault you left"

"You've got your own memories of our past Wes, you don't know anything about me so don't even try to sympathise" Eric said "now move out of my way so I can go and report to your dad"

"Not until we sort this out" Wes said angrily

Jen looked at the other Time Force Rangers. Trip was looking worried. Eric and Wes had resorted to the physical way of settling their differences before and it had always ended in a sort of stalemate. It looked like it was going to happen again. Although Jen didn't mind the idea of Eric being knocked around, she didn't want Wes getting needlessly injured in a fight with their insufferable reluctant team mate. She tried to step forward to speak but Wes extended an arm to stop her and looked back at her. Something told her to let him finish this one.

"You're going to leave me no choice but to kick your ass again Wes" smirked Eric as he raised his Morpher to his mouth

"Quantum Ranger! Stay your hand!" a loud strange voice issued from behind him.

Everyone turned. Where before there had been empty space there now stood a tall mysterious woman. She was clothed from head to toe in midnight purple; a dress that swept the floor and a huge patterned cloak with the hood drawn up. A scarf of the same colour covered from beneath her eyes downwards, utterly disguising her face. She looked as though she'd dropped to Earth from another time and planet. As the Rangers gaped at this unexpected presence, Jen realised that the cloak was covered in symbols. Symbols which Jen recognised from her classes in Time Force; they were symbols of past Power Ranger teams.

Behind the woman a little way back stood a short athletic looking blonde girl kitted out in a form-fitting navy skirt and tank top. She was adorned with a lot of silver jewellery; several chunky silver charm bracelets on each wrist, identical anklets on both legs and a thick choker of silver around her neck with a more delicate silver charmed necklace hanging below it. Her hair hit her waist and she scowled at the assorted Time Force Rangers stood before them both. The appearance of these strangers was so startling and unexpected that the Rangers were rendered speechless.

Eric was the first to recover and scowled at the intruder. Although her outward appearance was human, he had the distinct hunch she was more than she seemed. Her dress and behaviour seemed almost mutant-like.

"This doesn't concern you ma'am" he said, the last word drenched in contempt "or is that mutant?"

"Mutant?!" the blonde girl exclaimed angrily "no one insults the Keeper in that way"

She strode forward, two weapons appearing in her hands with a flash of silver light as she did. In one hand she held an Astro Blaster and in the other a large silver bat. She glared fiercely at Eric and dropped easily into a fighting stance

"Do your worst human!" she hissed "I am ready"

"Alice drop your weapons" the woman issued calmly

"No! I won't let him get away with associating you with those cretins!" Alice yelled over her shoulder "if he wants a fight, he's got one here"

The other Time Force Rangers watched in silence, transfixed by the confrontation unfolding before them. How had those weapons appeared in Alice's hands? And who was the Keeper?

"Circuit" said Trip to the mechanical owl fluttering beside him "are they mutants?"

"I'm picking up no mutant DNA in the immediate area Trip" chirped Circuit "they're definitely not mutants but they're not human either, I can't match their DNA to anything in my data banks"

"Eric! Did you hear that? They're not mutants" called Wes "step back"

"I don't take orders from you Collins, I can do what I like and I say they're under arrest" Eric retorted, striding forward also "they have no idea what they're dealing with"

"I think they do Eric" yelled Katie "she knows you're the Quantum Ranger, she must know what power you've got"

"If she knows then she can try to fight it" said Eric

He lifted his Quantum Morpher to his mouth, eyes never leaving Alice

"Quantum.........."

"Purple Chains!"

Eric didn't get a chance to finish his voice activated command as the woman suddenly lifted her arms with a command of her own. Bolts of twisted chain-like purple energy fired from her pale hands and lifted Eric cleanly off the ground, binding his arms tightly to his sides! He yelled in surprise as he found himself suspended in mid-air and unable to lift his Morpher to his mouth to morph. Alice stood up straight and smirked in satisfaction at his fate.

"Your telekinesis has not weakened in your sleep sister" she remarked

"I said to stay your hand Quantum Ranger and I meant it!" the woman said as Alice returned to her side

"I thought you said she wasn't a mutant Circuit!" exclaimed Jen

"I am not" the woman replied "I am older than mutants, I was formed of nothing and will return to nothing at the end of my time"

The Rangers looked at her in astonished confusion, completely unsure as to what to say. Alice laughed

"I think you succeeded in confusing them sister" she remarked "I believe they deserve better explanation than that"

"Put Eric down!" Wes found his voice at last "aren't you hurting him by doing that?"

"This? No your Quantum Ranger is perfectly safe" the woman "as long as he promises not to morph, he'll be fine, then I would have to start hurting him and I do not wish to tax myself in that manner"

Eric glared at the woman as she glanced up at him. Too angry to speak, he merely nodded

"Good"

The woman pulled her hands backwards suddenly and the energy released its hold on Eric, sending him crashing to the ground. He didn't move, seeming to be knocked unconscious. The energy retracted back into the woman, smashing into her like a vague purple mist. The Rangers got the distinct impression she was smiling.

"Alice put down those weapons, you'll make the Rangers defensive as though we mean them harm" the woman instructed

"As you wish"

The weapons disappeared in the same flash of silver light as before and Alice stood, staring unarmed at the Rangers. The woman regarded them for a minute in silence.

"Lucas, Jen, Trip, Katie and Wes" she said suddenly "it's a pleasure to meet you Time Force Rangers"

"How do you know who we are?" asked Lucas dumbfounded

"Because she knows everything" Alice interjected

"I think everything is an overestimation Alice" the woman laughed "but I do know a lot of things, things that have happened and will happen. Before and after; the paths people choose"

"Who.....what are you?" wondered Katie

"I am what you humans called in history a sorceress, created by those who created the Power Rangers all those years ago" the woman replied, her voice soft with remembrance "made of the light of goodness, protected by the fiercest of our time"

Alice nodded sharply at this comment and crossed her arms. The Rangers didn't ask how this title was decided; they didn't want to know

"You're from all that time ago?" gasped Trip "how did you survive? Its been so many years"

"Wait, there were other Rangers before us?" asked Wes puzzled

"You did not think you were the first and the last did you Red Ranger?" laughed the woman "the other Rangers know the distinguished lineage of the Rangers, they learnt it as part of their training for Time Force"

The Rangers looked at each other amazed. Again another detail that no one could have known unless they were from the year 3000. It unnerved them that this woman seemed to know everything about them.

"But there is much to explain and not much time" the sorceress said quickly "if you are willing to listen and to believe me, I am willing to share my knowledge with you, there is much you need to know"

The others looked at each other unsure. This woman had appeared out of nowhere, easily overpowered Eric who still lay in a crumpled unconscious heap on the street and seemed to know a lot about them. The woman looked at Trip

"Young Xybrian, you know much with your race's powers, can you feel that you can trust me?" she asked gently

Trip gulped and looked at her. When he looked at her, all he could sense was goodness. There was nothing threatening there at all.

"I believe her and I trust her" he decided out loud

"Ok, we'll listen to you" Jen said "but don't fool us around"

"I will meet you at your Clock Tower" the woman replied "I can teleport myself and Alice to the location"

"What about Eric?" asked Katie

"If he's interested, he can find his own way there" snorted Jen.

The woman nodded and swirled her cape around suddenly. Alice stepped forward so that she was in front of the woman and the purple cloak dropped to cover them both. In a flash of purple energy, the two were gone.

"Lets use the Cycles" Wes said, leading the run

"Do you trust her?" asked Lucas as he mounted his cycle

"I don't know, but by the look of it she's got things to tell us we're gonna want to hear" replied Wes

The others nodded and with Circuit neatly packed away in Trip's backpack, they began the short ride home.

_TBC......_

_**Author Shout-Outs**_

_Thanks to all who reviewed (or just read) my short first chapter. Eric will be at the centre of this story. This is my first go at writing TF so please be gentle with me. This is the first chapter I wrote when I started the story - the image of Ink yelling 'Quantum Ranger stay your hand!' was the first idea that came to me and inspired the rest of the story._

_**Miz Greenleaf**: well mysterious was what I was going for so am pleased u like it! Yeah Eric will be put through the wringer on this one but I promise it won't be all angst; Eric is one of my 2 fave Rangers ever so I promise I won't hurt him too much lol._

_**The Fink**: am totally thrilled you have reviewed and approve. I adore ur work as u know ('Fire and Ice' is on my Fave Stories list) so to have ur mark of approval is wicked. I hope my punctuation has improved. If not then please email me with further details on how to correct it. I don't mind the criticism as long as its constructive lol. Thanks again for ur support, it means so much to me_

_ :- )_

_**White Time Ranger**: hey fellow TF fic writer! I love ur work and am thrilled u like mine too. Thanks for the heads up on ur chapter update. It was wicked as usual. Ur work helps inspire this writer!_

_**TF Princess**: thanks for the compliments, I found the first chapter pretty hard to write having not seen the 'Quantum Quest' episode (relying on internet episode summaries) and having written this chapter first off. I think I nailed it pretty good though. Wow thanks for adding me to AA. Means a lot. I hope u enjoy this chapter just as much!_


	3. Before Time Began There Was Good

_**Disclaimer**: once again I own nothing except for Alice and Ink.. sighs how frustrating_

_**Important Author's Note**: this chapter contains references to past Ranger series and takes place pretty much directly after the last chapter. Thanks for great reviews and emails guys. Individual shout-outs at the end. _

**BEFORE TIME BEGAN THERE WAS GOOD**

When the Rangers arrived at the Clock Tower and made their way up the endless stairs impatiently, they found the top room empty.

"That's strange," murmured Wes as he looked around.

Then they heard a sigh from the balcony and the woman walked in from it with Alice striding behind her. The woman bowed her head at the Rangers. They could now see that her dress was made of rich dark velvet which seemed like an odd choice for such a hot day.

"Thank you for your trust Rangers......" she began.

Suddenly she crumpled, a look of pain in her eyes as she tried to stay staggeringly on her feet. Alice was immediately beside her, holding her fragile frame as upright as she could. The Rangers clustered closer, unsure what was happening and how they could help.

"Sister, that teleport took a lot out of your powers. Remember they've been weakened greatly after the Quantum Ranger was activated," Alice scolded gently though worry clearly showed on her face. "you must rest until you are replenished again."

The woman nodded and allowed herself to be led to a chair at the head of the table. The Rangers didn't know what to say. How was Eric's new identity as the Quantum Ranger affecting this strange woman's powers? Also Alice's attitude confused them. She had appeared a hard and unrelenting person when they'd met her earlier but now all they saw was sisterly concern on her face as she watched the older woman settle herself in her chair. Slowly they each took a seat at the table, watching as the sorceress took deep breaths and shook a little.

"Because you have shown such trust in me, I will reveal myself to you," she said finally.

With a shaking hand, she tore the scarf from her face and pulled the hood of her cloak down. Her hair was long and wild, mostly brown but with long streaks of grey characterising it (the only indication of her age). Her face was thin with a wide smiling mouth and it was only now that the Rangers realised her eyes were a pale purple. Although it was nothing extraordinary, there was a nobility and peace that seemed to radiate from her. They could all sense a wisdom inside of her.

"My name is Ink and I come from a time which none of you can comprehend," she began quietly, hands folded on the table before her. "I was born to Zordon; the great space sage who discovered the first power coins which were given to the very first power rangers."

"You were born to him? You mean you're his daughter?" gasped Jen.

She, like the other Rangers, knew about Zordon. He was always talked of highly; the amazing inter dimensional being who breathed life into the first Power Rangers. There had never been any mention of his background, except that he was from the planet Eltar. Not much else was known about him.

"Not in an Earthly sense," Ink replied with a smile. "I was not born of flesh, I was created by him using his powers for a specific goodly purpose. He considered me his daughter as he was unable to have children of his own. He also created my sisters. Alice is one of them; she is my loyal protector and charged to be with me wherever I go."

Alice nodded and offered a small half smile.

"We're not as powerful as we were when we were created, in human form our power is really reduced," Alice picked up the thread. "Zordon gave us each different gifts. Here on Earth, we can't show our pure form."

"Why not?" asked Lucas interested.

"You wouldn't be able to handle it," laughed Alice.

"From the moment our lives began we knew of the battle between good and evil. My sisters and I were each created for a purpose in the future which Zordon saw clearly," Ink continued, her tone becoming darker. "we knew he would eventually summon the first Rangers when Rita Repulsa, his great rival, awakened and was freed. We also knew we or our powers would not be needed for a very long time; I could forsee this."

"You could forsee it? You mean you can see the future?" gasped Katie in astonished comprehension.

"I can see everything" Ink replied simply.

"You mean....you can tell us how to defeat Ransik? That's great...." began Jen excitedly.

"No Pink Ranger, I cannot tell you what lies ahead, that would be tampering with the natural flow of the future," cut in Ink. "I do not see everything clearly laid out. I do not know how every life or mission or situation ends. There are no certainties in what I see."

"So what do you see?" asked a confused Katie.

"Paths mostly," smiled Ink. "the decisions you each will face in your mission. Everything I see is liquid not solid. Your destiny is not predetermined, it is chosen by you. I know what choices lie ahead and see what the outcome of each decision leads to. But in the end, you make the decisions yourselves."

"So that's why you're here? The future?" guessed Wes.

"In some ways yes Red Ranger. I cannot stop what I see before me unless it results in great unmitigated disaster and negates all existence. The future is therefore entirely out of my hands and in yours," answered Ink. "my sisters and I are connected to the great powers which grant the Ranger teams their abilities and powers and each of us have a role as protectors and guardians."

"Guardians? To who?" asked Trip intrigued.

"My oldest sister Dulcea was guardian to the oft-forgotten Ninjetti Rangers for example and Dimitria, a close friend was the Turbo Rangers guardian after Zordon's departure," Ink replied. "and I myself am the Quantum Ranger's spiritual guardian, or the Quantum Keeper to give me my rightful title."

"His guardian? What does that mean?" asked Wes confused.

"I am deeply connected to his Quantum Powers; a companion created to be paired with it as a guide and helper. Literally I am attached to his Morpher so when it was accessed......"

"You were affected by it," finished Jen, slowly beginning to piece together the story.

"Correct Pink Ranger," smiled Ink. "myself and my sisters remain in a deep sleep until our powers are either needed or activated. It is our way of conserving our powers and remaining safe and I was asleep for a very long time before Eric accessed the Quantum Powers."

"But if you're Eric's guardian, why did you come to us and not him?" asked Katie.

"Because I need your help to save my Quantum Ranger....." Ink began again.

Her reply was cut short by another spasm of pain. She clutched at her chest and staggered out of her seat, visually severely winded by something unseen to the human eye. Immediately Alice took hold of her, steadily supporting her pain-wracked frame. Ink gave a defeated smile.

"It seems we must finish this discussion at another time," she said. "Rangers, please inform the Red Ranger of the history of the other teams. It will prove useful for when I return."

"We can do that," promised Trip, worry etched over his face at Ink's condition.

Ink nodded wearily at his words and began to lift her tired arms but Alice firmly pushed them down again.

"You are too weak to teleport us both sister," she declared. "I will do it this time."

"But yours were not forged for teleportation, mine are safest," Ink protested weakly.

"And yours may also drain you completely," countered Alice. "I know I do not have your powers but allow me to do this. Rangers, we will return soon to finish our story. I am sure there is much you wish to know but until my sister has recovered, I will not allow it."

With a flash of silver light, a long silver staff appeared in Alice's hand. Ink looked at the Rangers, all with such worried looks on their faces. Her gaze lingered on Jen's face.

"You are a good strong leader Pink Ranger," she said softly. "Alex would be very proud. He told me he would be."

Jen gasped and got to her feet but before she could approach Ink, Alice slammed the staff onto the floor and cried something in a strange foreign tongue. In a blazing flash of silver light that enveloped the pair, they disappeared. They left five very confused Rangers behind.

* * *

"Blakesten to Commander Myers come in!........Blakesten to Commander Myers do you read me?"

The static filled words in Eric's ear woke him with an unwelcome start. Then he felt the startling splitting headache with a groan. His body felt wrecked. He found his limbs were stiff and sore as he untangled them from the jumbled position he lay in. That was when he realised he was lying on the cold hard concrete. God knows for how long. The voice in his headset persisted so with a grimace Eric forced himself to sit up and rasped into it.

"Commander Myers receiving, report"

"Sir you've been out of contact for some time, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I'll be back to base shortly, out"

Eric cracked his neck as he tried to remember what had happened. He and the Time Rangers had beaten another mutant; well they'd began and he'd finished the job. Then he'd had argument with Wes, the usual - Collins wanting him to work as a part of a team with the rest of the Time Rangers. Then.......that woman, the one all in purple, she'd shown up with that blonde bitch of an accomplice. He remembered their powers; the way the purple one had used some sort of purple energy paired with telekinesis to stop him from morphing and how the blonde one had made weapons appear out of thin air. Even if he couldn't arrest them, maybe he could get them to work for the Silver Guardians. Abilities like that shouldn't be squandered.

But there had been something more when the purple one had hit him with her powers. He'd felt something respond inside of him. Something inside him felt connected, complete. It didn't make sense but it was true. He got to his feet and awkwardly stretched out his tired limbs. Something felt different. There was a tingling sensation throughout his body. He inspected his body curiously. The wounds from the mutant battle (which now seemed like years ago) were beginning to heal already. Eric frowned

"That doesn't make sense"

He almost felt stronger, more together, more whole. It was a similar feeling to when he'd first put on the Quantum Morpher, this feeling of power filling him up. If possible he felt even more powerful now, like the mutant had energised him. He stared at his hands. They suddenly sparked with purple energy, causing his head to snap back a little in shock. He looked at his Morpher and saw that now the outer rim had turned deep purple.

"So they are connected" he murmured, a smile growing on his face "she can give me more power"

As he got to his feet and made his way over to his Silver Guardians SUV parked nearby, a plan formed in his mind. He'd command the Silver Guardians to track down this mutant and detain her so he could question her, maybe even tap her power. Meanwhile he'd root out Wes and the other Rangers. They must know something - after all they and the mutant had all disappeared, they were probably together planning something. He couldn't let that happen.

"You're not getting my power up Collins" he muttered as he pulled away.

_**AUTHOR SHOUT OUTS**_

_**The Fink: **Thanks for the punctuation email. I hope this chapter is better punctuation-wise, I've worked hard to get it right. I also hope that this is not turning out too Mary Sue for you. I have no plans for any characters to fall in love with either Ink or Alice lol. Please keep reading and reviewing, it means the world that u do :- )_

_**Cmar: **Thanks for the compliments. I'm glad this story is creative, different and interesting; its what I was aiming for. As for Wes's and Eric's personalities, I'm glad u think I've got them down well. Its hard to write making them sound 'right' if u know what I mean. I hope u find the punctuation in this chapter better than before. Rach has been a great help._

_**White Time Force Ranger: **great work on ur other stories, love reading them. Thanks for updating me and reading mine, it's an honour to know u like it. Past Ranger stuff will be continually included so I hope it won't get boring for people. Thanks for ur interest and reviews!_


	4. Two Types of Power

_**Disclaimer**: yet again I own nothing except Ink and Alice. (I wish I owned Eric but hey my loss I guess). Updates may be few and far between because of uni work so apologies in advance._

_**Ranger References**: This refers to all of the past Power Ranger seasons. I'm sorry if its going over things you guys already know but its needed for my story ok? It's my explanation of the different sources of power the Ranger were given. It makes sense to me and I hope it does to you too. Shout-outs at the end as always. Enjoy_

**TWO TYPES OF POWER**

"Alex."

The word hung in the air as Jen stared at the empty space where Ink and Alice had just been standing. Now there was nothing, no evidence at all that they had been present in the clock tower at all. The other Rangers looked as shell shocked as Jen, unable to form words. Circuit, sat up on his perch, wisely chose not to voice an opinion. He let the Rangers take in all of Ink and Alice's words.

Wes was the most confused. He felt as though he was missing out on a lot of information that the other Rangers had from their Time Force training. According to Ink, he needed it and so he needed to break the silence. Cautiously he cleared his throat.

"Guys? Can you fill me on all this past Ranger stuff?" he asked quietly, "Ink seemed to think it was pretty important I know it all so........"

Trip seemed to shake himself clear of his stupor first.

"Um sure Wes! I think Circuit has some files on the past Rangers which can help visualise the whole thing for you," Trip got excitedly to his feet and beckoned Circuit down.

"On it already Trip," chirped the owl brightly. "I'll just locate the files and show them on the holoscreen."

Circuit landed beside the holoscreen and the lights in his belly flashed as he connected. Jen still stood staring at the space, her eyes wide and liquidy. Katie looked at her questioningly.

"Jen? Are you ok?" the Yellow Ranger asked tentatively.

Jen started slightly and turned back to the others. Wes looked at her worriedly. She looked shell shocked at the mention of her former fiancé. It had taken her so long to finally put his memory to rest. Now hearing it again from someone so unusual was like a punch in the gut to her. Quickly she collected her thoughts. Wes saw the hollow look in her eyes and it clenched his stomach. Every time he thought he was getting close to Jen, something always seemed to crop up and remind her of the future (or should that be the past?). It was making it harder and harder for him to admit his feelings to her. He wondered if Ink knew about that too.

"I'll be fine," Jen answered finally, managing a watery unconvincing smile. "lets tell Wes all we know before Ink and Alice return, it could help us all to go over it again."

"Yeah I haven't even thought about it since graduating," commented Lucas ruefully.

"Files located Rangers," spoke up Circuit. "And on display."

Translucent images appeared on the holoscreen. Different teams of teens appeared - fighting strange creatures, practising their self-defence, taking counsel from various assorted leaders, hanging out together in unmorphed but colour-coded groups. Wes looked with interest and curiosity at these new exciting images before him. The others crowded around the screen as Jen began the explanation.

"The power sources for the Ranger teams have always been divided into two groups; spiritual and technological. The teams of Rangers before us all fall into either one of these groups."

The holoscreen divided the images in two; clearly displaying the two sets of Ranger teams.

"The spiritual teams are sourced in the Earth and the planets that surround it, the very essences of what makes the universe so balanced. They're sourced in the spirits of the planets," Jen continued. "the teams which have been sourced in spiritual power so far are the Mighty Morphin, Ninjetti, Zeo and Lost Galaxy Rangers."

"The Mighty Morphin Rangers were the first ever Rangers; their power came from the spirits of ancient dinosaurs, the Ninjetti Rangers were given ninja powers from sacred animals by a being called Ninjor, the Zeo Rangers had powers formed from the Zeo Crystal and the Lost Galaxy Rangers drew power through mythical sabres on a planet called Minori which could only be drawn from the rock by the chosen ones - those predestined to be Rangers," added Trip, excitement colouring his voice as he explained Ranger history.

"So the spirits chose them?" asked Wes uncertainly. "what about the technological Rangers?"

"They draw their power from advanced technology, technology to enhance the powers already within Rangers as strong human beings," continued Jen. "those teams so far have been the Turbo, Space, Lightspeed Rescue Rangers and us."

"In fact the powers of each team can be seen in their Zords," piped by Katie. "the teams with spiritual powers usually have animal spirits leading them and take animal shaped Zords while the technological teams have um......cars, trains or space ships ......."

Wes nodded, it was all making sense in his head. He looked closely at the holoscreen as each Ranger team that had been so far as well as the Time Force Rangers appeared on the screen together unmorphed. He smiled. It sort of made him feel better to know that there had been people before him fighting to save the Earth and had been apparently successful.

"So they all fought to save Earth before letting others carry on," he said slowly.

"Not just the Earth Wes," interjected Trip excitedly, "sometimes more than that! The Space Rangers saved the whole universe and the Lost Galaxy Rangers fought to save a planet called Minori which their Yellow Ranger Maya came from."

"Being a Ranger means more than just protecting one planet Wes," said Katie with a smile. "its being part of a long distinguished line of ordinary human beings finding themselves given extraordinary powers and using them for the right reasons; to rid the universe of evil."

There was a silence as they all took it in. It made them all feel somewhat stronger to hear and be reminded once again of the gravity of their mission and the success of those before them.

"So, " Wes ventured into the silence, "have any of the teams ever met up before?"

"Sure! Sometimes villains try and come back so past Rangers who've defeated them before return to help the current Rangers win," said Trip. "its happened a lot before."

"I'd like that," decided Wes. "to meet other Rangers I mean and hear about all their adventures."

"Jen, I have a question," said Lucas suddenly. "there's something that's been bothering me; if we're a technological team with machine Zords, what power does Eric have? His Zord is a Q-Rex, it's a spirit Zord."

Jen frowned and the other Rangers looked confused. Lucas had made a good point. Before they could properly get their heads around it, there was a loud knock at the door below and Eric stormed up the staircase. The others looked at each other. It looked like he meant business.

"Eric! What are you doing here?" asked Katie, trying not to sound too surprised or unwelcoming.

"Believe me when I say it isn't for my enjoyment either," snapped Eric as he stepped further into the room. "I only came here to find out where that purple mutant is."

"She isn't a mutant Eric," corrected Trip.

"I felt her magic Trip, she isn't a human therefore as the Silver Guardians Commander my job is to bring her in," retorted Eric. "and I think you Rangers know where she and the blonde are hiding."

The other Rangers shared a quick significant look. Until they knew the full story, Eric wasn't going to be allowed to lock up Ink or Alice. He wasn't going to get anything out of them.

"She disappeared after you got knocked out cold Eric," replied Wes firmly. "we have no idea where she is."

Eric stared his former classmate in the eyes. Wes stared right back unsmiling. He was determined to give nothing away.

"You can hide her all you want Collins," Eric said at last. "but I'll find her and get some answers out of her.

As Wes was about to retort back, Eric's headset buzzed into life. With a small smirk at Wes, he snapped the mouthpiece down as more fuzzy words sounded in his ear.

"Commander Myers come in."

"This is Commander Myers."

"We have a call for protection through Commander, effective immediately."

"Put a call through to all available squadrons, I'll be with you shortly, out."

Eric lifted his head to take in the Rangers. They all stared back at him stonily. Their eyes were angry. This only caused Eric to smirk. When he got hold of that purple mutant and tapped more power, then they'd have something to get upset about. With a small nod at Wes, he spun on his heel and walked out.

_**AUTHOR SHOUT OUTS**_

_**White Time Ranger**: aww my faithful reviewer. Thanks for continuing when no one else seems interested!! Thanks for the many compliments. I'm staggered at how often u update ur own stories! Uni work stops me from updating as often as I'd like. Thank you again_

_**Silver Rider**: Yeah a lot of planning went into this. It's a pain when I get details wrong. I hope all the planning pays off. Feel free to set Eric straight LOL. Hope u keep reading :- )_


	5. He Has A Purpose

_**Disclaimer**: I own nothing sobs_

_**Ranger References**: There is much mention of Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue in this chapter. Surely I cannot be the only fan whose noticed the parallels between the Titanium Ranger and the Quantum Ranger? So sorry this has taken so long. Thanks for patience with me. Author shout-outs at the end. Enjoy!!_

**HE HAS A PURPOSE**

"Another job well paid," announced Lucas as he walked into the upper room.

He handed Jen a small wad of banknotes which she took without a smile and locked in their cash tin. Since the whole visit of Ink and Alice well over a week ago, the Rangers had been trying to go about business as usual. They'd done more work, gained a bit more money and generally tried to keep busy. Eric had seemed to steer out of their way. There had been no mutant attacks since the week before which was also disconcerting. Ransik never seemed to rest for long.

"Do you think we'll see Ink again?" asked Trip as he adjusted Lucas's broken Chrono Blaster.

"I don't know," replied Wes with a sigh. "I sure hope so; it sounds like she needs our help."

"Yeah and its definitely cool meeting someone who knows so much about the Power Rangers," added Katie.

"Not just knowing them; seen them all. She was there at their creation," corrected Trip giddily. "I wonder if she knows what the Rangers who come after us are like."

That made all of the Rangers think. They often forgot that one day their mission would finish and they would become another name on a long list of Ranger teams. It made them feel very mortal.

"I'm sure she does," said Jen at last after a lengthy thoughtful silence. "But she won't tell us about them, I'm sure Captain Logan has them all in the history banks too but it's wrong for us to know about them and besides we may meet up with them someday."

"Oh yeah! That would be sooo cool," grinned Trip.

"It would be interesting to see what they'd be like, how different they'd be to us," admitted Lucas.

Suddenly in the empty space at the head of the table, purple and silver smoke filled the air. Katie leapt away with a startled yell.

"What is that stuff? Another mutant attacker from Ransik?" she asked, reaching for her Morpher.

"That's impossible, Ransick has no idea where we live," insisted Jen.

"Do not be alarmed Rangers," a voice sounded. "Alice and I are merely heralding our arrival for you this time."

Before the Rangers could say anything, Ink and Alice appeared and the smoke melted away. Ink smiled widely at the sight of the Rangers again.

"I am sorry for the shock but I felt we at least owed you a little warning of our presence rather than suddenly appearing as we did at our first introduction," she apologised, arms folded together.

Alice nodded at the assembled Ranger team. It seemed she wasn't going to be as welcoming for a long time to come. Wes smiled at Ink; glad of the chance for further explanation.

"The others have told me about the two types of power and how the teams before us were split in two," he told her. "Is there more you have to tell us? About Eric?"

"Ah yes my Quantum Ranger," sighed Ink. "Yes there is much you need to know."

She stepped forward taking a seat as the other Rangers followed suit. Alice took up her position a few feet behind Ink, refusing to relinquish her role as Protector even in the presence of Rangers.

"Eric is different to all the Rangers who came before him," Ink began slowly. "And this is what has caused the problems. Tell me Green Ranger, what reasons do Rangers usually have for accepting their power?"

Trip looked startled for a moment and then frowned as he tried to dredge up memories from Time Force training.

"Because the powers have chosen them sometimes," he tried. "Or because something evil is destroying their home planet and they want to stop it."

Ink nodded and smiled at him. Trip smiled back relieved, happy he had been able to answer her correctly.

"Those who become Rangers have selfless reasons for taking on the power - to protect or save the place they live is the most common one," she clarified. "However Eric did not put on his Morpher for this reason; he did so because he wanted to be better than you Red Ranger," she directed her gaze at Wes. "he wanted the most power he could get so that he could become Commander of the Silver Guardians and have all the power he could achieve on his own without anyone else's help."

Wes looked uncomfortable; he still wasn't quite able to deal with his former friend's arrogant attitude. Jen nudged him comfortingly.

"This attitude is in direct conflict with the power he wields and as a result, the power is becoming warped," continued Ink, her voice taking on a grave tone. "All the other teams before you worked as complete teams and so the powers they were given were contained by individuals but spread throughout the teams. They could support and aid each other. Eric however has decided to isolate himself from you and since he has no one to share the burden of his phenomenal powers, they are too much for his body and soul to handle. This problem adds to their already warped condition due to his unique attitude to his Ranger duties."

"What will this do to him?" asked Trip worriedly.

"If left unchecked Green Ranger, it could kill the man you know as Eric Myers," Ink did not mince her words. "The power he holds must not be allowed to continue warping. As he chooses to stand alone, it is draining me unknowingly through our Morpher connection and I will be destroyed. My power is slowly transferring to him and drawing us closer together. Soon it will all transfer into him and increase the destruction inside of him."

The Rangers looked astonished and horrified at the same time. Although they did not care much for Eric, the thought of him being killed was jarringly awful.

"Without Eric, I fear that your mission cannot be completed," said Ink softly, gaining all of their attention. "The paths I see before me all have Eric in them. He is important in helping you recapture all of the mutants and without him, I doubt you will have enough power to subdue Ransik and take him back to where he belongs."

"Look, are you sure?" said Wes finally "I mean I know the Quantum Powers are strong; we've all seen what they can do but are they really destructive enough to kill Eric?"

"The Quantum Powers alone are not the same as yours Red Ranger. They are also what make him different to the rest of you," declared Ink.

"It's his Zord," spoke up Lucas.

"Yeah Lucas said earlier that even though the Quantum Powers are technological, the Zord for the Quantum Ranger is a spirit animal," continued Trip.

Ink smiled widely at this and looked very animated.

"You Blue Ranger, have come to the heart of the matter," she said. "You are half right Green Ranger; Eric does not possess one power as you and the rest of the Rangers do. He possess two; both technological and spiritual. They are melded together into one in his Morpher."

"That can't be right; the Quantum Powers were created in a completely technological age," insisted Katie. "In our time there are no spirit animals left."

"That is what you are taught Yellow Ranger, but you would be surprised at the secrets your time holds. Or the secrets the guardians of the past buried to be found in your time and recreated. The person who constructed the Morpher made sure that both powers were put together in it. His Zord is a Q-Rex; a harking back to the original Red Ranger's powers and completely unlike your own. After the Quantum Morpher was complete and sent back with the Q-Rex, your technological powers were made to compliment it. I do not claim to know how it was all done but it has happened."

"So Eric has both types of power in him," began Trip slowly filtering the information through in his mind. "So he has twice as much power and that's too much for one person to handle unless he begins to work with us as the powers were meant to be shared among a team."

"Yes Green Ranger, you have surmised correctly," Ink turned her gaze to the other Rangers. "This situation appears hopeless and with little way of redeeming your Quantum Ranger due to his attitude towards you. But there is hope. This has happened once before in Ranger history and thanks to the teamwork of the Rangers involved, the power was shared and their mission completed."

There was a moment of silence as the Rangers tried to remember who Ink was talking about. Wes gave a helpless shrug. He had no access to the detailed lives of the past Rangers as his friends had in Time Force Training. An unexpected voice broke the silence.

"The Titanium Ranger Ryan Mitchell," spoke up Alice. "From the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers."

The others all looked at her but she merely turned her stony expression to Ink who nodded once, directing a kind look at her sister.

"Correct sister, he too had the melding of two powers within his Morpher. More than any man should handle alone and he too chose to fight for an entirely different reason," Ink continued. "Circuit, please display all the visual files on this subject."

"Sure Ink," said Circuit eagerly, landing near the holoscreen. "Accessing history banks."

Images quietly fluttered on the screen as Ink continued the story.

"He was raised by demons, believing that his family abandoned him and so took the Titanium Morpher in order to destroy them. His sister was the Pink Ranger and his father their Commander. The Titanium Powers had been tested on the Red Ranger but they nearly destroyed him as his body could not handle them. The Titanium Ranger's unusual upbringing equipped him with strength beyond any normal human's and so he was able to handle the Power. This was made even easier when he joined the Ranger team and allowed them to support him."

"But Eric hasn't got that," realised Wes. "And because he doesn't work with us in a team, it's gonna kill him!"

Ink nodded sadly as the other Rangers took this in. Jen reacted angrily.

"But you said you know the future! How come you couldn't change Eric finding the Morpher? You could have hidden it somewhere where no one could find it?" Jen asked. "Then none of this, even your own pain, wouldn't be happening. You could tell us what you see happening in the future and we could make sure that happens."

"Yes and then hundreds of future events would have been affected Pink Ranger," Ink replied sternly. "Telling you what I see will change things from the natural paths ahead and will have ramifications which could be felt for centuries afterwards and I am not willing to take that risk. I did not say that Eric was the wrong person to be a Ranger; I said that his handling of the Powers is wrong. Once he learns to use them correctly he will have his part to play. Eric's time as a Ranger may be the making of him."

"You don't know Eric," sighed Wes. "It's making him worse."

"But I know the future," Ink reminded him gently. "My primary concern is Eric and secondarily you as his team. As Eric's guardian, I do not wish to see him destroyed and as a part of your team I do not wish to see his demise mean your mission is not completed."

She smiled wearily at them and pulled her posture straighter.

"Although I may be Eric's guardian, I will be your guide. I will be with you whenever I feel I am needed. I cannot offer you the concrete solutions you desire," her gaze flickered to Jen. "But I can offer you choices and I will watch over you as you choose. If I feel you stray to the darkest path which will destroy so much, as Eric is now, then I will intervene but you are truly on your own. Eric needs your help."

The Rangers looked at each other in comprehending horror. Eric's destruction could jeopardise their whole mission; all they were working for. Ink sighed deeply and tucked her arms under her cloak in an almost restless manner, causing Alice to frown concerned at her.

"I realise that Eric is extremely unwelcoming of your help and your offers of friendship but he needs you. You must tell him of the effect he is having on his powers, that he must change his attitude towards you all and his powers soon," Ink said earnestly. "You must make him listen! I will not interfere in whatever altercation you have with him. If he fails to listen to you, then I will try to get through to him."

"Where will you go?" asked Katie concerned.

"Somewhere above the surface unless I need to replenish again," Ink smiled wearily. "I will not pretend I am from this time as Alice is able to do. It is futile since my powers are waning; the façade would crumble and disappear occasionally and would certainly alert Ransick to my existence. I am unsure as to whether he knows who or what I am but I do not want to chance it."

"But how can you be sure of what affect this will all have on Eric?" persisted Jen seeming unconvinced of the danger. "The history banks on Ryan Mitchell showed that once he finished being a Ranger he went on to live a perfectly normal human life with no side effects."

"I am not sure of anything Pink Ranger," replied Ink sadly. "All I know is this; I am the Quantum Keeper, it is my job to guide and protect Eric as best I can. The powers he possesses as the Quantum Ranger are unique in every way, patterned after the Titanium Powers which demonstrated how unstable and powerful combining the two types of power could be. The effect on Eric could be devastating given the ferocity he is feeding his powers by being filled with hate and resentment towards his fellow Rangers and using the Powers for the wrong motives. He is warping them beyond his own control."

There was silence as the other Rangers took in this brief powerful summary of Ink's mission. Ink leaned forward more, an even more pleading look on her face.

"I am only one sorceress; I cannot subdue Eric alone especially since the connection between us grows stronger every time he morphs or pulls especially far from your team. I am in need of your help, without Eric you may not be able to complete your mission at all."

Jen looked at her fellow Rangers; by the looks on their face she could see that they were prepared to help.

"We will help you Ink," said Jen. "It's our duty as Rangers to and to prevent our mission from failing."

She looked at Ink, millions of questions bubbling up in her mind which were nothing to do with Eric and his Quantum Powers. The questions inside Jen had something to do with something else entirely. Ink seemed to sense this and turned to look at the Pink Ranger.

"You want to know about Alex?" Ink asked gently.

Jen nodded, her hands shaking slightly as she leaned forward. She barely dared to ask herself since the pain she felt at her fiancé's demise was always fresh. Even after all this time and the start of something (she wasn't sure what) with Wes it still hurt. She wasn't even sure how to word her confusion.

"Why did he come to find you?" Jen asked at last.

"The future," replied Ink simply. "In the future, in your time the year 3000, I am still asleep beneath the Earth, awaiting my next awakening so Alex travelled back to a time when I was awake many years ago."

"When did he do that?" Jen asked, leaning forward more in her eagerness to piece the story together.

"A few months before you and the other Rangers came to this year," Ink replied her eyes never leaving Jen's paling face, seeming interested to see the Pink Ranger's reaction.

"What?" gasped Jen. "That's......that's not possible! He would have said something to me about it, something this huge! About going back in time to-to-to find a cosmic sorceress to know about the future, I mean you; I don't know what I mean."

Jen sank back into her chair, this latest fact revealed about her fiancé taking her completely by surprise. Wes leant forward tentatively and rested a comforting hand on her shoulder. It seemed to help pull Jen together as she refocused her gaze on the calm patient Ink and sat forward in her seat again.

"Is there anyway you could be wrong?" tried Wes. "I mean you've been a sleep for a while, it could have been a dream or something, or it could not have been Alex or........"

"Are you saying the Keeper is wrong? That she is not aware of her surroundings despite all the power at her disposal?" demanded Alice threateningly.

"I understand your concerns Red Ranger," said Ink with a smile on her lips. "But I was perfectly aware of who I was addressing. He told me his name himself, his mission, his time though naturally I was already aware of it all. I am certain of who I spoke to."

"The point is that if this is all true, Alex would have told me about it," Jen said firmly.

"Captain Collins was your superior officer Pink Ranger and the Red Ranger at a time when you and the rest of your team were merely Time Force Officers," Ink replied. "He would have had to embark on classified missions he was unable to talk to you about. There is a debriefing technique implemented after returning from time travel in the year 3000 which would also make it difficult for him to tell you."

Jen's eyes went wide and Trip and Katie looked at each other confused.

"Why did you call him that? Captain Collins? Alex was my superior officer but he never made Captain" Jen asked confused.

Ink blinked once and a pale hand went to the cross on a silver chain round her neck.

"A slip of the tongue Pink Ranger, I apologise," she replied.

Trip and Katie looked at each other. The warning glance Alice had fired at Ink at the last speech seemed to mean more than just a slip of the tongue. Jen had picked up on it too and was slowly getting to her feet. Ink lowered her gaze to the table, seeming completely unafraid of the increasingly intimidating shape of Jen Scotts and the way she drew a Chrono Blaster from within her jacket.

"Jen, what are you doing? Put down the Blaster!" urged Katie, getting to her feet too.

"Come on Jen, there's no need for this. They're here to help us," added Wes from behind her.

Alice was completely aware of the threat. Her staff disappeared in a flash of silver light and was replaced with an identical Chrono Blaster to Jen's which she clutched at her side but did not raise. Her gaze was unwavering and unremorseful as she eyed Jen.

"Alice, put that Blaster down," Ink said, her gaze still on the table.

"Not until she does sister," replied Alice.

"How can he be a Captain, Ink?" demanded Jen, her Blaster now at her side. "How can he be a Captain if he never made it that far?"

"Jen, maybe you should put down the blaster," said Wes calmly. "I think Alice means business."

"So do I; I want answers," snapped back Jen.

"I am bound to protect the Quantum Keeper no matter the human cost," said Alice her eyes cold and fierce.

"And you just blindly follow her orders even if her motives don't match up?"

"As she is my sister in light and I was present when the great space sages imbued her with power, I believe her motives to be somewhat pure."

"Alice, retract your weapon," Ink said, her voice strong and stern. "With Rangers, you threaten one you threaten them all."

It was true. Lucas, Katie and Trip all had hands on their Morphers, just waiting for the moment to morph while Wes stood behind Jen trying to work out how to best disarm her without getting fried. Alice smirked and another Blaster appeared in her other hand which she pointed in the general direction of the other Rangers.

"They do not know my powers sister, they do not know what I can do if I must," she replied.

"You would undo my entire calling sister? Without these Rangers I doubt Eric can be saved" Ink said urgently "the Pink Ranger has every right to feel this way. She has been through much and my small mistake has merely accelerated her feelings."

Jen's shaking arm lifted so that she was almost aiming directly at Ink's forehead. Instantly Alice's arm snapped up and she aimed her first Blaster so that it pointed straight at Jen's head. Inside Jen was a whirl of emotions. Ink had spoken as though Alex was still alive and had progressed further in the Time Force ranks. But that was impossible. She had cradled his beaten body in her arms and felt his faltering heartbeat slow. It just wasn't possible.

"Is Alex still alive?" she said through clenched teeth.

Ink's eyes snapped up from the table to Jen's face and she released her grip on the heavy silver cross. Jen saw anger swirling in her wide violet eyes.

"I cannot tell the future Pink Ranger, which you well know," Ink replied in measured tones, a hand reaching for Jen. "He is part of many paths I see. I know nothing for certain. I am the one to contend with the future in this manner, not you."

"The future's what brought me here!" exclaimed Jen, slapping away Ink's hand causing Alice to take a testy step forward. "Saving the future by stopping Ransik controlling the past."

"It is not your place to know these things Pink Ranger. Do not press me to reveal something which will affect future events," Ink pleaded. "Otherwise your future may be very different to the one intended for you and your mission will have failed. Alex told me once that he was proud of you, of how far you had come in the Time Force ranks and how far he hoped that you would go. Do not disappoint him now."

The two locked eyes as Ink's words sunk in. Jen lowered her arm breathing heavily. Her eyes teared a little at what her fiancé had said about her. Alice eyed her closely until the Time Force Ranger leader returned her Blaster to its concealed hiding place. Trip breathed a huge sigh of relief and collapsed against Katie who wrapped her arms comfortingly around him. The threat it seemed had subsided. Lucas watched everything unblinkingly his arms folded.

"Alice, disarm," commanded Ink.

Her blonde protector gave a sharp nod and drew her arms back swiftly to her chest. As the Blasters crossed they disappeared in a smattering of bright silver light. Alice herself folded her arms and stared back at Lucas, daring him to challenge her as she took a step back to regain her respectful distance behind Ink. Ink waited as Jen sat down and Wes also took his place, scooting closer so as not to be left out.

"Your fiancé came searching for answers about Ransik's place in the future, how much of a threat he would continue to be," Ink said quietly. "I told him what I told you; that I could not tell him anything but before you protest that I could have divulged information which could aid in Ransik's destruction, remember even someone as seemingly vile as Ransik has his place in our future."

"Sorry Ink, but I don't believe that," said Lucas firmly. "I've seen what he's done to people."

"Rangers! There are Cyclobots out by the one of the warehouses nearby," chirped Circuit suddenly with a fluttering of plastic wings. "And Eric's there fighting them alone. I've locked onto his Morpher. Maybe you should go help him."

"After the way he's treated us? No way, he's made it clear he doesn't want or need us," Katie exclaimed.

"He doesn't mean to be that way Katie, he's just angry and lonely," corrected Trip earnestly. "I sensed it."

"You are correct Green Ranger. Eric does not act this way in spite or purposefully. He merely acts on self-survival instincts deeply ingrained in him," said Ink. "And you should go and see Eric. Maybe you can convince him of my origins and true self and to accept my help rather than try and drain me for additional power."

She gave a sudden pained grimace, causing Alice to step forward to her. Ink gave her Protector a rueful smile.

"He has already morphed," she managed to pant out.

"Rangers, try and get the Quantum Ranger to power down," said Alice sharply.

"Ok we're on it right Jen?" said Wes, turning to look at his friend

Jen was staring at Ink, torn between wanting to demand answers about Alex from the sorceress and doing her duty as a Ranger in helping Eric become part of the team.

"Jen?" pressed Wes.

Jen quickly snapped out of her thoughts and gave Wes a quick affirmative smile.

"Sure, we've got it in hand, ready guys?" she addressed the rest of the Rangers

The others nodded and followed Wes and Jen down the stairs. Ink stared after them, trying desperately to force the pain away from her. She stayed for some time in the empty Clock Tower, struggling for breath and victory over her inner torture. Alice, knowing there was nothing she could do but wait, allowed her silence and leant against a beam as she stared out the window at the beautiful view of the city.

"I don't know why you don't simply destroy him," she said at last. "He's insolent and worthless as far as I can see."

"But I see more than you, my sister," said Ink gently, beginning to feel the pain subside somewhat. "He may not have a perfect life as some of those who came before him have but there is a desire to do good inside of him. Remember the Titanium Ranger and how he turned out in the end, despite the many obstacles in the way including his own heart?"

"I remember," nodded Alice. "But the Titanium Ranger never increased his powers in the same way the Quantum Ranger is or put any ethereal being in as much danger as you are in."

"Things have evolved Alice," replied Ink simply. "Eric is a Ranger filled with great darkness. The Quantum Powers bonded with him for a reason and we must honour that. The paths ahead will be dark and I am forced to interfere for Eric's and his team's sake. We must try to help him or much will be lost, including myself."

"How is the pain, sister?"

"Fading now, the bonds I have formed with the other Rangers have helped greatly to balance me out," said Ink. "Their power sustains me without their conscious knowledge. Unlike my more organic bond with Eric which will suck both of us dry if this path continues, my bonds with the Rangers will help strengthen us all and will only be hurtful if I choose to break them and imbalance myself."

Alice nodded. The bonding of Ranger to spirit guide was a standard happening among the former Ranger teams which none of the Rangers were ever aware of. A guide was so interlinked with the Rangers in their charge, helping to balance the power out held in the team and help to sustain their own power. Satisfied her sister was recovering; her brooding thoughts went back to Eric.

"The future cannot be saved without him," sighed Alice aggravated. "Ransik cannot be beaten without him. The only way I see of making Eric see sense would be to beat it into him."

Ink gave a ghost of a smile at her sister's forthright approach to solving their problem.

"It may not be a question of beating," she replied.

They watched the sunset in silence.

_**AUTHOR SHOUT OUTS**_

**_White Time Ranger_**: Thanks for your impatience with me. I have finally managed to post a chapter, yay!! I am so thankful that u continue to read this story. Its one I am proud of and love writing. Please keep on reading this and writing your own wicked stuff which helps inspire me. Thanks again!

**_Cmar_**: Thanks so much for reviewing. I am muchly pleased that my punctuation is finally up to scratch. Now it comes naturally to me. I am enjoying ur own TF work. I hope u continue to enjoy my own.

**_TF Princess_**: Wow thanks for the compliments, I am so glad u like my OCs. They are close to my heart, I didn't want them to be run of the mill and I think I achieved my aim. I'm also thrilled that my characterisation is working out well too. Please keep reading!!


	6. The Voice Within

_**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except Alice and Ink. _

_**Author Notes:** No Ranger references this time, just my own pure creative freedom. Author shout-outs at the end. Enjoy_

**THE VOICE WITHIN**

The scene that greeted the Rangers as they ran to the nearby co-ordinates Circuit gave them was a familiar one. Eric, fully morphed, was battling a crowd of Cyclobots. There was no sign of Ransik, Nadira or Frax. It seemed they had merely ordered their minions to attack the lone Ranger and truth be told, it was a good tactic. Eric was not likely to summon any of the Time Rangers to help him (which he could do using his Morpher if he so desired) as he was so determined to work alone. It was the perfect easy way to get rid of the Quantum Ranger. In more ways than one. Quickly the Rangers skidded to a halt.

"Eric!" yelled Wes. "We're here to help you."

Eric ducked a wild bot's swing and dealt out a few blows with his Quantum Defender, causing showers of sparks to blossom from fallen bots. More swarmed forward.

"I'm doing fine on my own Wes," Eric retorted.

"Uh huh," Wes was unconvinced.

"Whether he wants it or not, we're going in," decided Jen. "Ready?"

As all the other Rangers nodded, Jen stepped forward and led the Rangers in perfectly synchronised arm movements and in bright flashes of coloured light, each of them transformed into Time Force Rangers and leapt forward into battle. The Cyclobots swarmed around them, eager to deal out damage to more Rangers. The Rangers quickly grabbed their Chrono Blasters from their belts and began rapidly blasting through them. With five more Rangers involved, the Cyclobots were easily defeated and shattered in a smattering of nuts and bolts. Remaining Morphed, the Rangers ran forward to confront a winded Eric.

"Eric, we need to talk to you," began Wes before Eric waved him off angrily.

"I'm not listening to anything you have to say," he snarled as he began walking off.

"But it's for your own good! Eric, please," pleaded Wes helplessly.

"Look Eric, we know you don't like us or want to work with us but this is important," insisted Katie angrily. "There's something you need to know about your Quantum Powers."

"Doctor Zaskin will tell me all I need to know," interrupted Eric.

"Not this Eric," jumped in Trip. "The way you're using the powers could really hurt you if you're not careful, you're draining yourself by refusing to join the team."

"Trust us Eric, you need to stop acting like this," added Lucas. "Otherwise it could really hurt you."

Eric looked at them through his visor, seeing the worry and desperation in their eyes. He shook his head.

"Look your stories don't scare me; I know what I'm doing. I'm handling these powers just fine on my own....."

"No Eric! You have to listen," yelled Jen furiously. "That purple mutant? That one you want to arrest? She's here to help you and only you. She's your guardian."

"My what?" Eric turned around astonished.

"Your guardian, sent here to help you with your powers," said Jen, her voice quieter. "She's told us that without you we can't complete our mission and as much you don't want us, we need you and your powers Eric."

"And if you don't start listening to us something really bad could happen to you," insisted Trip.

Eric shook his head.

"You believe this complete stranger when she tells you all this? She could be a mutant here to take away my Quantum Powers and then your mission won't be complete either!" he commented logically. "I don't need your help or your concern."

"Eric, listen to us please," demanded Wes standing in front of his old friend. "We need you just as much as you need us, no matter how many times you deny it and we're here to help you. Please you've got stop acting this way. You're warping your powers and they're not only going to jeopardise our mission but they're going to kill you too if you're not careful."

"I can take care of myself just fine," ground out Eric through clenched teeth.

As Eric began walking away from them, Wes leapt through the air and landed in front of the Quantum Ranger. He glared at Eric, determined not to let his friend pass. The others looked around nervously. The last time a fight had almost broken out between Wes and Eric, Ink had interfered but now she was letting the Rangers have the first shot at convincing Eric to change. It looked like it was going to get more than a little physical.

"Move Wes, I'm in no mood to deal with you now," Eric growled.

"Eric, you've got to listen to us! This is really important...."

Before Wes could finish, Eric whipped out his Quantum Defender and fired a few shots at Wes. Wes dodged out of the way mid-sentence, rolling to a defensive crouch.

"Chrono-Saber!"

In a flash of red light, the Saber appeared in two separate pieces in his hands.

"Eric! Stop fighting! Listen to Wes!" yelled Trip desperately.

"I know you only care about yourself Eric but its you you're hurting! Please just power down and listen to us, you're doing more than you know by fighting!" tried Jen.

Eric didn't answer; turning his attention to Wes and launching himself into fierce hand-to-hand combat. They were so even as they parried and landed blows alternatively. Energy flashed off them. Eric seemed to almost glow purple sometimes. There was an angry spark of purple energy that leapt off his fist.

"Look! He's draining Ink more and more by fighting like this!" gasped Katie pointing. "The anger he feels towards Wes is affecting his powers again, we've got to stop him!"

Wes grunted as Eric kicked him down hard to the concrete. He blurrily focused on Eric's Morpher wrist. If he could just neutralise the Morpher then Eric would power down and stop doing damage to himself and to Ink. As Eric aimed the Quantum Defender, Wes blasted the Chrono-Sabre at him, buying some time as he rolled out of the way.

"Let's use our weapons Jen," suggested Lucas. "Maybe we can hit Eric hard enough to knock him out of morph."

"Good idea Lucas, weapons ready!" Jen ordered. "Aim for his Morpher wrist."

Jen and Lucas summoned Chrono-Sabres while Katie and Trip called their huge V-4 and V-3 cannons. Standing together in a group, they all aimed at Eric's writhing form on the floor.

"Fire!" commanded Jen.

Huge flashes of multicolored light shot towards Eric and caused huge sparks to emit from his chest. With a groan, he lay still on the floor. In a flash of red energy tinged with purple, he powered down. Wes stumbled to the side of his fellow Time Rangers and after a nod from Jen, all of them pressed buttons of their Morphers and powered down.

Once their civilian selves had been revealed, they dashed to Eric's almost unconscious form. He was coughing hard as he lay on his side. At the sound of their footsteps he glanced up at them with increasing heated anger in his eyes.

"Can't stand to see me with more power huh Collins?" he managed hoarsely. "Gonna destroy me to get my Morpher?"

"No Eric, just gonna stop you destroying yourself and our mission," Wes retorted, taking a small step forward and crouching beside Eric.

"Look at his Morpher," hissed Katie to Trip. "The outside bit is dark purple, just like Ink's clothes!"

"He's getting more power out of her," Trip whispered back.

"So I am draining the mutant of power," said Eric loudly overhearing their obvious whispering. "And you're hiding her from me so that I don't get more power."

"No we're hiding her so that you don't overload yourself on power. Eric, you've got to realise the reason we fight. We don't fight to get all the power - we fight as part of a team, sharing all the power between us to save the people around us and keep us all balanced," said Wes quietly and succinctly. "Now you may not believe us but the more you pull away from us, the more you warp your powers and raise the chances of you destroying yourself. You have no idea of the power you hold."

Eric looked at Wes closely then at the other Rangers. They all looked very serious and no one made a move to grab his Morpher. They weren't playing around. They looked almost worried to death.

"What about the purple witch? How does she fit into all this?" he asked eventually.

"Its too complicated to explain but basically, every time you use your Morpher the way you've been using it since you got it? You take more and more of her power and its killing her," said Wes. "I know you don't believe us but I'm not gonna go through another fight again today so please, just think about it and try not to morph ok?"

Eric was silent as he thought through everything Wes had said. In the silence, Jen moved to Wes's side and slipped his arm around her shoulders to support him. He glanced at her surprised, gaining a smile in return as she signaled they were leaving and began to lead him away from the fallen Quantum Ranger. The other Time Force Rangers grouped closely around the pair as they walked away, not sparing a glance backwards. Eric managed to prop himself up on his elbow to stare after them. Shakily he drew his Quantum Defender from his holster and aimed at the disappearing backs of the Rangers. He had the perfect opportunity to get rid of them once and for all. It would leave him as the only Ranger, the only one with any power.

He squeezed one eye shut to better his aim.

With much inner disgust, he let the Quantum Defender fall clattering to the ground beside him. For some unknown reason, Eric couldn't do it. Their story was probably all lies in an effort to get rid of him as everyone else in his life always had. But something in the intense way Wes had stared at him as he'd bit out his explanation and the way the Rangers had stood and stared at him was different, jarring, sincere. It was something that really mattered to them. He looked down at the Morpher. The outside of it was still purple.

There was something to this whole strange business with that purple mutant that he couldn't work out. Maybe it was the way she made him feel stronger and more powerful and the way purple energy kept sparking off him unexpectedly.

_Maybe Quantum Ranger or maybe the Rangers are telling you the truth._

Eric jerked his head around expecting to see her stood there but saw no one. He frowned; he'd heard the voice clearly. There was a small amused laugh but here was no one anywhere around.

_I am not with you physically my Quantum Ranger; I am inside your head._

In his mind, he saw the purple one sat somewhere dark. She smiled directly at him. With a gasp, he fell from his propped up position to back down again on the hard concrete.

"It must be the side effects of that energy blast I took," he muttered to himself, reaching for his Quantum Defender.

_Continue to tell yourself that my Quantum Ranger, you will see me soon._

_**AUTHOR SHOUT OUTS**_

_**White Time Ranger:** _hey there loyal reviewer! Thanks so much for constantly reviewing; it always makes me smile to see your name. I'm glad u realize I'm trying to keep this within canon. I hope this story continues to keep u amused. Thanks again!

**_Cmar: _**Thanks for your intelligent review. My theory on the Powers is one I've been working on for a while and I hoped it would make sense, I rewrote it a lot!! I hope the evolution of Eric in this story continued to be believable. Thank you :- )

**_Silver Rider: _**Don't worry my dear; I won't kill Eric (sorry u can't either!!). I like him far too much for that, hope u liked this chapter.

**_Myriah_**: I'm glad u thought I dealt with Jen's emotions – it think she's a very emotionally complex character and its hard to get her just right. Thanks for the complements. Hope u keep on reading.

_**Kokuryu**: _Wow I'm your inspiration? I find that immensely flattering. Ur story sounds really intriguing; I'd love to read it. The darkness of Eric has always interested me a lot and I'm glad u picked up on that too. Hope u keep on reading :- )


	7. Acceptance

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except Ink and Alice who I created myself._

_**Author Notes**: A mention of Lightspeed Rescue but that's it. I realize that by calling one of my characters Alice when Eric's neighbour is also called Alice will be confusing but bear with me. Shout-outs at the end. Enjoy!!_

**ACCEPTANCE**

The wind was blowing hard when Eric got back to his small house a few days later. He'd been working for the past few nights on some Silver Guardian business at the base and he was still finding it hard to get around by himself thanks to the injuries given to him by the other Rangers. He'd refused any medical help from his Guardian comrades, except for cleaning the cuts and accepting some medication to be used if necessary but he was used to going without pain pills. Grudgingly following the Rangers' advice, he hadn't morphed since the battle. He didn't know why he wasn't morphing either. It was just a feeling inside of him, one that was so clear and strong that it surprised him with its intensity. This though, after hearing Wes's impassioned plea and hearing that woman's voice in his head, seemed and felt right. It had all unnerved him and he knew that Mr Collins was concerned over his Silver Guardian Commander's changed behaviour and was possibly even seeking out a replacement.

"I'm not about to let that happen," muttered Eric under his breath, an arm wrapped around his ribs as he made his way out into the garden to feed his birds.

It was pretty quiet outside. Even Alice, his talkative little neighbour who slipped over to visit him and his birds so often, wasn't around. Eric found to his surprise that he missed her and her childish giggling conversations with him.

Then he felt something flicker inside of him. She was nearby. He didn't know how he knew but the thought was clear in his mind. He could practically sense her.

"A fine morning."

The voice sounded from behind him. With an annoyed expression on his face, Eric turned to find the purple woman sat on a large wooden spool. She smiled at him, her hands folded in her lap. Her blonde assistant stood behind her, arms crossed and glaring in a hostile manner at Eric. He glared back.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I'm glad to see that you have taken the Rangers advice and prevented yourself from Morphing Eric," the purple one spoke up, ignoring his question. "It has done me good so thank you."

She nodded at him. Eric had no idea what to say to her so he settled for standing as near to her as he dared (under Alice's murderous glare) and staring silently at her.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself, I am Ink and this is Alice," Ink indicated her girl behind her. "I am the Quantum Keeper, your spiritual guardian."

"My guardian? What exactly does that mean?" Eric retorted, sounding very unimpressed and as though he was playing along with a child's fantasy.

"It means that she's here for your benefit," snapped Alice testily.

"It means I was created to help the person who became the Quantum Ranger," said Ink quickly. "I am here to explain my presence. You awakened me when you put on the Morpher and you may have guessed that recently you have been draining some of my power."

"Yeah my Morpher's been turning purple." confirmed Eric, lifting his wrist briefly to show her the purple-tinged Morpher. "What does your power coming into me do?"

"If you do not change soon Eric then all my power will be gone and you will be gone soon after," said Ink bluntly.

"I've heard this before from the others and I'm not gonna hear it from you too Ink," Eric said her name with distaste. "I'm not going to believe any of your stories."

"Then why did you stop morphing when the Red Ranger persuaded you not to?" smirked Alice.

Eric slowly raised his gaze to Alice who smiled challengingly back.

"You feel me inside you don't you Eric?" asked Ink gently. "You can tell when I am near you and hear me talk to you inside your head."

_Don't deny it. I can feel your heart beat as you can hear mine._

Eric jerked his gaze to Ink as the words boomed in his head. She looked at him patiently, waiting.

"Alright so I'm aware of where you are. It doesn't mean anything......"

"Yes it does! Eric, you can deny for as long as you like that you are not part of a team but eventually your attitude will tear you apart inside, destroy me and stop the other Rangers from fulfilling their mission which they traveled over 1000 years to complete." cried Ink, getting to her feet. "I can see inside of you and I know what lies in your heart."

"You don't know the first thing about me."

"Oh don't I? Your past is an open book to me Eric; I see your struggles and I feel your pain at having to claw through every day of your life to be taken seriously for the worth you have inside of you and not cast aside because of your lack of money," Ink said her voice strong and serious. "I know that every day you have tried and tried not make friends with the other Rangers in case they turn on you as everyone else has, even though they are the closest thing you have to people caring about your well-being. Make no mistake Eric, I know plenty about you."

Eric stared at her wordlessly. No one knew that much about him, not even Wes who had gone to prep school with him. She was right. He could sense, almost feel, her heart beating as easily as he could hear his own. He could sense her very presence and what she was feeling inside. They truly were connected and it was the weirdest feeling he'd ever experienced. He wanted it explained. Slowly he drew closer and unfolded a lawn chair to sit before her.

"Alright I'm listening."

Ink blew out a sigh of relief and smiled back at Alice as she sat down again. Alice nodded once, a smile actually characterising her face and allowing Eric to finally see the resemblance between the two sisters. It almost caused him to smile too. Almost.

"You and I are intertwined Eric. We can feel each other because as you have been morphing and fighting as the Quantum Ranger, the bond between us has been becoming stronger," Ink explained. "That bond was formed as soon as you put on the Morpher. I am your guardian, called to advise you in anyway I can to help the Rangers attain victory."

As Eric began to speak, Ink waved for him to be quiet.

"I know you work alone and the last thing you want is someone constantly by your side but I will be felt. I will stand by your battles in case you need me and in your personal life also, my presence will be felt. You will be aware of where I am and be able to communicate with me wherever you are unless you purposefully wrench yourself away from your team as you have done in the past. Even when you cannot see me, I will be watching you and contacting you here," Ink tapped a delicate finger to her temple.

"Ok so we're connected and you can help me," Eric shrugged. "What about the danger and the things that'll happen to me when I morph?"

"Your powers are special Eric. They were forged out of two elements - technology and spirit to create one great power. Only one Ranger before you managed to use such powers and he was the Titanium Ranger from the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers," Ink said quietly. "Unfortunately the attitude you possess; one of team-work rejection and refusing to merge power with the other Rangers, has warped your powers further, allowing more power to surge into them. They are draining me through our connection and if they continue to warp they will eventually destroy you."

"Kill me? I thought these powers were created for good?"

"They were and still are. The problem is that the two elements were never meant to be melded into one and harnessed by one single Ranger. They battle each other and are almost uncontrollable. It takes someone special to use them effectively as the Titanium Ranger aptly demonstrated during his Ranger tenure," Ink sighed. "The Ranger powers are made to be used in a team formation, not by a singular individual and the more you isolate yourself from the Ranger group your powers are meant to be part of, the more they will eat at you inside."

Eric looked at her unconvinced. He had enough trouble wrapping his head around the knowledge that most of the Time Force Ranger team were from 1000 years in the future. All this new startling information was beginning to make his head spin and his wounds suddenly felt very sore.

He didn't want or need this complication in his life. This purple witch had arrived in his life as suddenly and unexpectedly as the Quantum Powers had done and a connection was forming so strongly between them that he could hear her in his head and hear her heartbeat. He could feel her now listening to him and waiting. He wanted to send her away, blast her with his Quantum Defender but he knew he couldn't. Alice would most certainly kill him in the most painful way possible and he got the feeling that hurting her would hurt him as well. It was the most frustrating situation to find himself in.

He was stuck with someone in his life when he wanted no one.

"I can see things before they happen Eric, see the paths before us and I know for certain that you are going to slowly deplete unless you change. I do not mean become an entirely different person - I mean learn how to compromise and accept the others' help," Ink explained. "Please just take my words into consideration. The last thing in the world I want to see is you get hurt."

Startled by the look of pure compassion and care in Ink's eyes, Eric averted his gaze from her. He could feel the motherly affection she had for him glow from within her and it was deeply unsettling for him to know exactly what the person who was staring at him was feeling as she looked at him. People didn't usually feel those sorts of things when they looked at him. He couldn't remember the last time someone had felt that way about him. It was oddly and frustratingly desirable.

"We are locked together Eric," Ink said simply. "I do not ask for you to accept me or even treat me as your friend. Just to allow me into a small corner of your life so I can help you control the rest of it."

Eric looked at her, slowly becoming acclimatised to feeling exactly what she felt as though he was feeling it too. It was a strange comfortable feeling, almost as though someone had put the final organ inside of him so that he could work properly. His wounds were healing quicker now that he and Ink were linked together and there did seem to be some intriguing side effects to their bond. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He'd just have to put up with her presence in his life if she helped him get better control over his powers.

"Will this be like this forever?" he asked, almost complaining.

"It will only be this strong when we are in such close quarters," replied Ink. "When we are not in visual distance then it will be weaker but we will still be able to feel the other and communicate through our mind link. The understanding of each others' feelings will fade with the more distance between us. If one is in danger then the other will feel it but anything else will be entirely up to you."

He looked questioningly at his guardian.

"If you continue the way you are, the connection will get stronger as you drain me and you will feel me inside you more and more," Ink explained carefully. "It will not be a pleasant experience for either of us. I need you to trust me. I know it will take time and a great deal of effort but I am willing to do whatever it takes to make sure that everything works out as it should."

Eric nodded once. He could accept and understand that sense of duty. He glanced at Alice.

"What's her role in all this?" he asked, gesturing to the silent blonde and enjoying the outraged expression form on her face as a result of his derogative retort.

"Alice my sister, my loyal protector," replied Ink affectionately. "She is with me wherever I go, created to protect me from any harm that could befall me."

"So she's your bodyguard," surmised Eric thoughtfully. "She any good at it?"

Something silver flashed through the air and buried itself between where Eric's feet were. Eric jerked violently and stared down at the heavy glint of silver. It was a compact throwing star. Alice smirked at him.

"I manage just fine," she replied.

"How do you do that anyway? Make weapons appear?" Eric asked.

Alice cocked an eyebrow and looked down at the throwing star. With a soft glow of silver light, it melted away leaving nothing behind.

"I have the full arsenal of Ranger weaponry at my service, all the weapons ever created for use for the power of good. They are merely made available to me," answered Alice. "They prove most useful to deal with troublesome characters."

"Like me you mean?" challenged Eric.

"If I had my way you would have been dead after I first met you," replied Alice in a dangerous low voice. "But you have a bigger part to play in the other Rangers' plans and I will not spoil the future on a petty vengeance whim."

Eric grinned. Celestial being or not, Alice was more fun to needle than Jen. Ink, who was now privy to his innermost thoughts, raised an eyebrow at him.

_Please don't fight, she will beat you._

Eric, to his surprise, found he could answer back.

_Not much faith in your charge huh?_

_You are injured already; a second fight would not be beneficial right now. When this is all over, you both can have your honor battle._

"I do not see why we cannot fight here and now sister," said Alice slyly, completely understanding the silent way the pair communicated. "I would not hurt him too much, not more than he could handle."

"Alice, I forbid it," admonished Ink though smiling as she spoke.

She turned back to Eric who was watching the sisterly exchange with some amusement.

"Would I be pushing my luck if I asked to see your house?" she asked quietly.

Eric was surprised at her question and glanced back at his house. No one, not even any of the Silver Guardians or Rangers, had seen what his house was like inside. He was a little embarrassed at the small size and cheap nature of it as it was all he could afford and was a suitable distance from the city centre for him to be able to have the isolation he craved so much. When he looked at Ink, all he saw was interest in her eyes.

"It's not much," he warned.

"I have slept for over a 1000 years in a cave," Ink admitted with a laugh. "I am not one to judge."

Eric thought for a minute before getting to his feet and waiting for Ink to do the same.

"I would offer you a drink but do you...." he was unsure how to finish the question.

"Yes Eric, we enjoy eating and drinking as much as mortals do," Alice replied as she followed the pair. "We pretty much behave as all mortals do when in our human forms."

"Your human forms? Wait, what are your inhuman forms like?"

"They are not to be used on a sensitive planet such as Earth," filled in Ink. "Here we choose to wear your colony's skin so as not to alarm anyone or to be arrested as mutants."

Eric grinned at her reference to their first meeting.

"Maybe I don't wanna see your inhuman forms then," he decided.

As they made their way into the house. Ink smiled suddenly. The pain inside of her was receding. Only a little bit it was true but it was an improvement. Eric had chosen the path which might ensure the future teams of Rangers were able to exist to continue the legacy and that the current Rangers would be able to complete their vital mission. The small steps Eric made would make a lifetime of difference to everyone around him. It was only a crack of light penetrating the vast darkness before them but it was something. Something to help them in the battle ahead which only she, a mage of time and magic, knew of sufficiently.

_**AUTHOR SHOUT OUTS**_

_**White Time Ranger**: Thanks for once again reviewing, I know I can count on you! I'm glad you liked the voice in Eric's head – I thought it was a good way to explore the connection he and Ink have. Thanks again for your wonderful support._

**_Cmar:_** _I am trying to mirror the TF series but it can be very hard!! I'm glad it's believable, writing Eric and Wes arguing is probably the easiest bit of this story. Thanks for your great compliments on my work. Its tough to get it just right but if you think I've succeeded then I'm thrilled!_

**_TF Princess_**: _The reason I kept Eric in Morph is because, from watching the show, he always remained in Morph when fighting with the Rangers. He never Powered Down at all. I think it was his way of asserting how powerful the Quantum Powers were. I'm glad Eric's reasoning was good and I guess I write conflict very well! Hope u liked this chapter._


	8. Hurt Through The Heart

_**Disclaimer: **own nothing of the Power Rangers, just Ink and Alice who I created myself. _

_**Ranger References: **This chapter contains scenes from the Time Force episodes 'Dawn of Destiny' and 'Fight against Fate'. I have named the sunglasses the TF Rangers use to scan for mutant DNA 'scanner-shades'. It seemed the most appropriate name. The weapon Alice uses is from Power Rangers in Space. I've been trying to update this for a while but was down when I wanted to! Shout-outs at the end as usual. Enjoy!_

**HURT THROUGH THE HEART**

Time slipped past for the Rangers at a leisurely pace. Their lives consisted of making as much money as they could through the odd jobs and fighting off the mutants as well as they could with the powers bestowed upon them. None of them had forgotten Ink's haunting prophecy to them and had been working double hard to help her prevent it from happening. Ink herself overlooked everything that happened. She was present at every battle, well-hidden and protected (of course) by Alice and since seeing Eric that day, made regular appearances at the Clock Tower. It was not unusual for the Rangers to come back after work and find her and Alice playing cards in the upper room, ready to greet them with a kind word. She had become part of the Ranger team without even trying. Usually merely a silent presence as they discussed how best to tackle each mutant Ransik sent out to destroy the city. They never asked for advice on what to do. They had learnt that she would not tell them anything about their futures and they could tell that this fact made her upset as she became friends with them all. Sometimes it seemed she was desperate to say something, to prevent things from happening but they knew she simply couldn't and Alice had had to restrain her several times to prevent her from letting anything slip out.

Ink had not managed to convince the surly Quantum Ranger to join her in her frequent visits to the Clock Tower but over the past few weeks, Eric had changed noticeably in the other Rangers' eyes. He would never be 'Mr Social' but the strides he'd made through spending time with Ink were astounding. He was more willing to compromise and be a team player. The changes were barely noticeable to outsiders who might still view Eric as an arrogant unrelenting grump but Eric was now fighting to save the city. Not to better Wes.

Everything was turning out well.

Until the future needed to be set back on track.

888888888

"Something is happening," murmured Ink.

She stood looking out of the Clock Tower window. She and Alice had stayed back at the base as the Rangers had gone to stop Severex, the newest of Ransik's released mutants, from leveling Bio-Lab. Although she usually stayed nearby at their battles, this time she had chosen to stay behind. Ever since the serum cure for Venomark's sickening bite had been produced a hundred years ahead of its time, she had been uneasy. Eric had commented on it more than once. She felt great unrest as though things were shifting beyond her control. Things in the future were not aligned as they had been before and it frustrated her that though she had guided them away from the darkest path, things were even more unclear before her and gave her no indication of how to guide her friends to the more promising paths before her. There were things she desperately desired to tell her charges but she knew she would be tampering even more greatly with the future by doing it.

"What is it, sister?" asked Alice concerned.

Ink's hunches on things were never wrong and usually had something of grave importance attached to them. As impatient and short-tempered the Protector could be towards Eric because of how much she disapproved of his attitude to Rangerhood, she also cared about what happened to the Rangers since she had begun to accept them as worthy allies.

"Someone is traveling back," Ink continued as she concentrated hard on the hazy horizon and the vague images that began growing in her head. "Someone is trying to realign the present to suit the future that is known."

"Isn't that our summoning sister? Is it some interloper trying to prove his worth by destroying our mission and stopping the lineage of Rangers from continuing?" asked Alice, worry flooding her words.

"No," Ink sounded confused as she honed in on the images in her head. "He is not of our time, he is from far into the future. He comes with…..with definite answers, a clear way to show the Rangers to capturing Ransik and preventing the explosion of the future."

"But Ink, you know that everything is uncertain in the future," protested Alice. "The future can't be clear or definite; it's decided by mortals not heavenly beings. No one has all the answers."

"He believes he does," replied Ink, her voice getting fainter. "And if this path is followed, then we must disappear away from our Rangers."

"Disappear? Where to?"

"Somewhere where the Rangers cannot find us. They will not be happy with what I have concealed from them and I will not be needed."

"Not be needed? Sister, I don't care who this man is," declared Alice fiercely, spurred on by the defeated look on her sister's face. "We're the ones placed here to guide the Rangers, no one else and definitely no one with clear straight answers. That's not the way ahead."

"He is of technology and better suited to our team Alice," reasoned Ink flatly. "He will best guide them and they will desire him more than me anyway. He will provide the answers they need, not the unclear muddlings I am privy to."

"I'm not leaving them Ink, they're our friends." said Alice, tears dripping from her last word which she struggled to control. "And you know that the bonds you have built with them will be broken once you go, you may not survive."

"That is still ahead Alice. I still have Eric to guide and maybe another also if the path remains stable but there are many curves ahead." Ink answered. "We must prepare ourselves for great upheaval."

So saying that, Ink stood watching the city out of the window. The images in her head had become sharp and clear as the paths ahead was revealed to her. She braced herself for the confrontation she knew was coming.

8888888

The Time Force badge shimmered a deep blue over the smoking miniaturised form of Severax and a glass container formed around it. Happily Trip picked it up, showing it to Wes as the Red Ranger whooped and celebrated with Lucas and Katie over their successful capturing of another of Ransik's mutants. Jen stayed on the outside of the joyful huddle, her face serious as her mind ticked over to other more uncertain matters. Trip noticed her worried expression and padded over to her, concern written all over his face.

"You're still worried huh?" he ventured.

Jen nodded. Worry was clearly etched on her pretty face. It concerned her that by staying so long in the future and practically becoming 2001 citizens, they were changing the very future they had traveled back to save.

"We've got to capture Ransik before the future changes," she stressed unhappily.

"Its already too late," a voice called from the distance.

Slowly the other Rangers' expressions changed from happiness to confusion. A mysterious man walked towards them through the burning smoky debris from the battle. They could make out the familiar white Time Force uniform but his face was masked by a serious expression and the equally familiar scanner-shades. As he drew closer, Wes realised there was something strangely familiar about the man's face. Then it hit him. He was looking at a perfect replication of his own features though the guy's hair was slicked back smoothly and like his eyebrows, was coal black. The man stopped before the group.

"History's already shifted and I'm here to set it back on track," he stated.

He reached up and pulled the shades from his eyes. Jen gasped. She was looking at the man she had thought was dead. The man who she'd held in her arms as his last breath was gasped out. But he was real, staring sternly at the whole team.

"Alex?" she asked unconvinced.

Her mind exploded with thoughts and sensations at seeing him so alive and real before her, instead of haunting her dreams. He was here, he was alive. Joy threatened to bubble up inside her when suddenly; another realisation hit her like a bucket of cold water and severely dousing her happiness. Ink hadn't told them and she had probably known. They had all thought it was strange when she hadn't turned up at the battle to watch as they defeated the mutant. They'd guessed she was probably tired and resting in the Clock Tower but now her absence spoke strongly of her desire to avoid a confrontation. Anger boiled hard inside Jen. Ink had become her friend yet she must have known that Alex was still alive and had chosen not to tell her this. Ink had deliberately let Jen forget about the man whose engagement ring she still wore, no matter her burgeoning feelings for Wes who now looked shell shocked at Alex's physical similarity to him. It wouldn't have changed the future to know about him still being alive. Jen was furious; she couldn't wait to speak to Ink face to face.

Then she properly focused on Alex again. He was looking at her, waiting for a reaction.

"Unbelievable, you look just like me," said Wes, venturing forward to look at Alex closer up.

Alex treated him to an uninterested glare and moved closer to Jen. Suddenly her initial feelings came flooding back. Her fiancé, the man she was in love with, was still alive. A huge smile swept over her face as she rushed forward for a hug.

"You're alive!" she proclaimed, throwing her arms around Alex.

Wes watched somberly. Jen was gone from him again; there was no chance he could compete with the man who had captured Jen's heart in the first place. She was sobbing quietly into his shoulder.

"I thought you were gone forever," she managed.

Gently Alex disentangled himself from his fiancée's grip and held her in front of him.

"I barely survived Ransik's attack," he told her carefully.

Jen ignored his emotionlessly flat tone and stared up at him starry-eyed, choosing to forget everyone else around them as she ran her hands over his smooth black hair.

"Are you okay?! Ohh, I want to know everything," she said happily.

"Jen, there isn't time," interrupted Alex.

Jen stepped back, hurt in her eyes at his abrupt brush-off of her raw emotional outburst. He turned to the rest of the shocked Time Force team who still stood staring at him and were unsure of what to say

"I need you to all follow me," he said, beginning to walk away from them and expecting them to follow him.

"Let's go," muttered Katie, beginning to run after Alex.

The others, shaking off their shock and clicking back into Ranger mood, began to follow her. Wes and Jen were somewhat left behind, both wrapped up in their differing confused thoughts. Wes spared a glance for a hurt Jen before running off after the others. Jen paused. Before she followed Alex, she wanted to see Ink first. She needed for the Keeper to be gone by the time they inevitably took Alex to the Clock Tower. What would he think if he found they were being guided by a sorceress who didn't have any definite proof of what she saw and was not mentioned in the history banks? He'd say they were using unreliable sources, no matter what she and the other Rangers had seen.

"Go ahead and let me know where you are through our Morphers," she called. "I've got to see someone first."

By the time Wes turned back to ask her where she was going, Jen had run off.

8888888888

"Ink!" Jen screamed.

She stormed up the stairs and found the person she was looking for sat at the table, watching as Alice played patience with their ever-present pack of cards. The look she sent Jen as was one of expectancy with perhaps almost a glint of all-too-human dread. It only served to make Jen even angrier. Alice leapt to her feet, cards forgotten as she glared at the rampaging Ranger.

"Satellite Stunner," she hissed causing a medium sized silver and pink gun with a satellite dish fixed over the front of it to appear in her hand.

"So it has happened. He has returned," Ink said softly, not stopping her sister from having possessing a weapon this time.

"Yes he's returned!" tears streamed down Jen's face as she yelled. "He's returned and that means everything's wrong, everything's changed to how I thought it was….."

Lacking the words to express herself sufficiently, Jen gasped for breath as the full weight of the situation hit her hard. Alex was alive. He hadn't even bothered to contact the Ranges to tell them that he'd survived Ransik's violent attacking strike on him. That thought twisted at her gut. He hadn't told her, his own fiancé who loved him so much, that he was still alive and that now he was her superior officer. He was back to help them get the future back online. Where did that leave Wes? That thought left her cold and bruised. She hoped Wes and Alex would get on, as improbable as that brief hope was. She knew she should be with the others listening to Alex's explanation but she'd had a strong urge to find Ink and deal with her first when no one else was around to see it. She had told them nothing. Prepared them for nothing, least of all the completely unexpected.

"You could have told us….me……he's my fiancé Ink, I had a right to know that he was still alive," she pointed out, breath recovered. "You didn't have to tell me he'd return; just that he'd survived and was helping us from the future."

"I cannot tell of the future Pink Ranger," Ink said her voice somewhat shaky. "You know my duties, Eric is my priority and…….."

"Yes but we're your second priority as his team and as your friends!" cut in Jen angrily. "We're people who trust you and I'd have wanted to know about this, to help me prepare for all this……all this confusion and the way he's treating us……"

Ink rose to her feet as Jen spluttered for words again. Thoughts span in the Quantum Keeper's head. Slowly things became clear to her. Alice gathered the cards together and handed them to her sister. She stood protectively in front of Ink, her gaze hardening on Jen and the Stunner held tightly in her grasp, ready to use if necessary.

"I see," Ink murmured. "It all becomes clear to me now. I am not needed here. I am being replaced by one who can provide all the answers for you. A technological leader who knows the future from the history banks who is better suited to guiding you, a technological team. He knows for certain what is ahead while all I see are paths and choices. You are better off with Alex."

She took a shaky breath and felt Alice take a step back. Her Protector grabbed one of her hands and squeezed it lightly, encouraging her.

"I will go now Jen," said Ink softly. "I hope you will accept my friendship. I wish I could continue to stay with you all as I count you all as friends and I care about what will befall you. For now, I will keep out of your sight. Alex is now your guide. I will see you sometime soon."

Jen felt the purple magic as it exploded softly behind her, devouring Ink and Alex. When she turned, they were gone. Some of her anger burned away. She knew that Ink was bound by her duties to say nothing, no matter how painful it was for her to conceal things from her friends. She had also heard the sadness and hurt in Ink's voice. She hadn't liked hiding so much from her friends anymore than she liked departing from them. Jen shook her head frustrated. It was all too much to think about. When this whole thing with Alex was sorted out in her head, then she could think about Ink again.

_**Author Shout-outs**_

**_White Time Ranger_**: _aww thanks for the compliments! Wow your favourite Eric fic? Thanks a lot, that means so much as he's my fave Ranger (joint with Merrick) and I'm glad I write him properly. I've been reading ur work avidly, I hope the reviews got through. Thanks again for always reviewing!_

_**TF Princess**: I'm glad the last chapter came off as calm. I figured it needed to be done, for Ink to have a proper talk with Eric with no one fighting around them and I hope everything made sense. Things are about to get explosive again as you can probably tell from this chapter. Thanks again for reading and reviewing!!_


	9. Its A Long Way To The Top

_**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except Ink and Alice, my own creations. If I owned Daniel Southworth I'd be a happy woman. _

_**Author Notes**: this chapter contains scenes from the Time Force episode 'Fight against Fate' and the chapter title is taken from a song of the same name from the movie 'School of Rock'._

**IT'S A LONG WAY TO THE TOP………**

There was nothing Eric hated more than feeling helpless. That was exactly the way he felt as he waited in the cold hospital corridor for news on Mr Collins's condition. He felt as though everything was out of his control. When in Ranger form, he could control what happened and nothing beat seeing the enormous robotic form of the Q-Rex obeying his every command. Now though in a place that reeked of death and despair to him (despite its overpowering cleanliness that gleamed off the walls), he felt nothing but helplessness. It didn't help that the strong waves of feeling he was getting from Ink were of the same sort, combining with his own and threatened to overwhelm him completely. He decided to use the waiting time he had to communicate with her.

_Ink, what's going on?_

_Things have shifted on this timeline, _she replied despondently. _Alex has returned._

Eric frowned. The name didn't sound too important or familiar to him but the way Ink said it was heavy with meaning. Sensing his confusion, she went onto explain.

_He was the original Time Force Red Ranger and Jen's fiancé. They all thought he had died in the future, killed by Ransik. He is the reason they traveled back to capture Ransik and is in fact Wes's descendant, an almost complete physical replica of him. Now he has traveled back to set the future back on course and wishes to reclaim his Red Chrono-Morpher from Wes._

_Set the future back on track? I thought that was your job._

_Only when it affects you my Quantum Ranger and all the other Rangers in equal catastrophic terms which mean the end of the world and the Rangers. The rest of the time it is up to mortals to choose their paths. Destiny is all about making your own choices. There are millions of paths to choose from with millions of outcomes available, all interconnected with the actions you take. We are created merely to assist if you stray upon the darkest paths. _

_So Alex coming here is connected to Mr Collins being here in hospital?_

_Possibly. _

_Wait, does Wes know about his father?_

_Not until you tell him._

Eric grimaced and glanced at his Morpher. The date streaming through his Ranger visor had told him of his Morpher's functions and he knew that one such function was to be able to reach the other Rangers. He didn't particularly want to be the bearer of bad news, especially when it affected him so strongly too. But Wes had to be told and right at that moment, Eric was the only one who could tell him. Sighing heavily, he pressed a button.

"Wes, its Eric, do you read?"

There was a faint pause and then Wes's uncertain voice came through quietly.

"Go ahead Eric."

"Your father's been injured. I think you should come to the hospital right away. It looks... real bad."

He pressed the button effectively ending the transmission and leant back against the plain white wall behind him. Things were out of his hands. He didn't want to see Mr Collins die. The man, though a hard perfectionist task master and often ruthless business man, was still his boss and something, Eric realised grudgingly, of a surrogate father figure. God knows his own father had disappeared quickly enough from his life to avoid that responsibility. But Mr Collins had shown trust in Eric and had been there as a strong authority figure for the past year or so, the closest Eric had to a suitable male role model. He had evidently liked what he'd seen in Eric as the Silver Guardian's Commander. Eric remembered with a soft smile only earlier that day when he and some Bio-Lab accountants had met with Mr Collins to discuss the profits from the mass production of the serum. Mr Collins' words had sent his pride soaring.

"Eric can handle any decisions regarding the Guardians. I trust him completely."

Eric had no problem admitting that hearing that had meant a lot to him. Hearing such high praise from his boss made him realise that he was closer to the top than ever before. Maybe being a Ranger had helped or maybe the whole team-work thing that Ink advocated so much had actually come in useful. No matter what the reason, knowing he was so tantalisingly close to finally achieving the success he had craved for so long in his life was extremely gratifying. He remembered the cold eyed accountant with more than a small hint of jealousy in his voice as he spoke after Mr Collins left the room.

"Looks like you're his right hand man."

He started a little as Mr Collins was wheeled past him and into a nearby room. A warning look from one of the orderlies told him that he wouldn't be allowed in yet. It had happened so quickly. As he'd searched the wrecked Bio-Lab property, he'd caught sight of Mr Collins being carefully wheeled towards the ambulance and in a split second decision, dashed over to help and accompany him to the hospital. Now he was kind of regretting it. His right-hand man status did nothing for him here. Not even his Silver Guardian uniform or his position as the Commander granted him access to private information. Once again, he was shut out. Every time he thought he was getting past the old frustrating roadblocks, something else popped up to remind him he couldn't.

Struck by inspiration, he contacted Ink again.

_What do you know Ink?_

_Not enough to share with you Eric._

Her tone was guarded and tense, almost as though he was stepping on dangerous ground. It puzzled Eric. Surely she'd be able to tell him something; Mr Collins's chances of survival, who would replace him if he didn't. Eric squashed that thought though he knew that Ink had seen it. She'd been uneasy for the past few days, distracted even when he'd spent time with her or got in contact through the mind-link. He tried again to get through her shaky defences.

_You must know something. Mr Collins has been badly hurt by someone, Ransik probably. He's here in hospital. That Alex guy is back. It's all pretty specific stuff Ink. You must know what path events'll go down now. _

_Not for sure Eric. There is so much to happen in the next few days, hours even._

_You ok? You sound bad._

There was the barest hint of a smile.

_Thank you for your concern Quantum Ranger. I am shaken up from the events that have unfolded. Things were not meant to go this way at all. Alex has come back to reassess them. He believes that by becoming the Red Ranger again he will manage to maintain the future. _

_But you'd know if the future needed changing, so why is he back….._

_I do not know. Now that he has taken such strong control, there is nothing I can do. He has the history banks which show clearly what will happen and so I have to bow to his superior knowledge. This technological team will need a technological leader rather than a spirit guide. This path is riddled with mortal decisions. Every move the Rangers make will affect how the future turns out. It is a delicate balance. It is a most unexpected event._

_You'd have to know this would be happening. You could have stopped it._

_No._ her thought was sharp and hard. _There are times in history when everything will depend upon humans and the heavens cannot interfere. This is one of those times. I am forced to watch and guide as best I can._

_What about Mr Collins? Does he survive?_

There was a pause filled with awkwardness and displeasure.

_I do not know for sure._

_What the hell? Ink, if you're hiding what you know I swear I'll kill you no matter what Alice does. If you know what happens then you have to tell me._

Eric ignored the desperation in his thoughts and concentrated on Ink's faltering reply.

_Eric, please do not be angry with me. There is much in the future I cannot tell you about and it tears me apart inside to have to conceal so much from you about your own destiny and the choices you will face. What has happened with Alex has ripped me apart. I have been forced to move away from the Time Force Rangers since Jen is so…..…displeased with me after concealing her fiancé's survival and rise in the ranks. You and Alice will be my only supports during this time. Please do not go._

_Tell me what you know and we'll talk Ink. Mr Collins survival will affect a lot of people. My future hangs in the balance here and you were put here to help me so start helping. I'm so close to finally getting what I want. The other Rangers'll be fine, they always are. Why should now be any different? I'm the one who needs your help._

He heard a gasp and a small stab of pain. The events that were happening to the Rangers and now to him were causing her pain. Frustrated and angry, he stopped listening. There was just silence now. Ink had withdrawn too and he could feel her tangible hurt and rejection. It was almost humorous, someone who had lived so long susceptible to such human emotions. He pushed aside the nagging guilt in his mind and honed in to what the two accountants who had set up shop on the hospital ward desk were saying.

"We can't just shut down Bio-Lab! The company will collapse without someone in charge," the first one said worriedly.

"And I agree. But the question is, who are we going to get to make the big decisions until he recovers?" the other asked.

Eric inched closer. He could smell the opportunity. Now was the time to play his 'right-hand man' card and take the top position while it was so clearly available. After all it was one of the accountants standing before him who had made the original observation. Maybe Mr Collins would be so impressed with the way he ran the company he'd consider making him a partner or give him a higher more integral role within the company. These thoughts pounded excitedly around Eric's head. He played it cool and calm when he addressed the accountants though.

"Excuse me gentlemen, but maybe what we could do here is…."

"Thank you. But this is a corporate matter. It doesn't concern you," the first accountant cut in.

Eric paused, completely derailed. He directed a sarcastic smile at the pair.

"I see."

A corporate matter which didn't concern him. So he was just a soldier, hired muscle and nothing else. It angered him to his very core that he was tossed aside so easily without even being able to state his case. It seemed he wouldn't be allowed to stake his claim on the position of power he had desired for so long. Resentment burned in his stomach. He was so close to snatching that prize.

An odd thought came to him as he remembered some of Ink's words. Wes had lost his Morpher. He may lose his father too Eric realised. A strange sympathy crept over him for his team-mate for losing so much in such a short amount of time. Maybe now Wes would realise a little of what Eric had to deal with his whole life. Eric smiled a little smugly. At least he still had his Morpher. He suddenly had a flashing image of Ink curled up in pain as his old superior attitude resurfaced briefly and found himself trying to retract his feelings as quickly as possible. She had enough to deal with it seemed. He shook his head at himself. He was getting soft. Besides Wes always seemed to come out on top. He'd been at the top for years so some time lower down could be good for him. Wes would be fine, Eric convinced himself, he always found a way to make things work for him no matter what the situation.

Realising how hot and stuffy the ward was becoming, he began walking out. As he heard the accountants continue talking together about possible replacements, he felt his angry feelings re-emerge. He was so wrapped up in his frustrated thoughts; he completely missed Wes dashing down a connecting corridor in pure undiluted panic to see his injured father.

_**Author Shout-Outs**_

_**White Time Ranger**: I wanted that last chapter to be hot and explosive and I'm glad it came off that way. I feel like Jen has a very hot temper and something like Alex returning would have really set it off. Thanks for always reading!! Ur a star!!_

_**Cmar**: Thanks for the compliments, I felt like Jen would go and deal with Ink first since she assumes Alex will want to see their base and she won't know how to explain Ink. I'm glad I write Eric sympathetically, he is a basically good guy as u say with problems. I also feel his attitude could do with an overhaul; he has a classic survivor's complex! I hope u continue to enjoy this._

_**TF Princess**: I'm glad the last chapter fitted so well with the episode, it's important to me that my chapters slot into the episodes well. I have the tape of 'Dawn of Destiny' which includes the episodes of Alex's return and eventual departure. Thanks for continuing to read, I hope u like this chapter._


	10. This Is My Truth

_**Disclaimer**: as per usual I own nothing except Ink and Alice who are my own creations._

_**Author Notes**: this chapter contains scenes from the Time Force episode 'Fight against Fate' and the title is inspired by the Manic Street Preachers' album title 'This is my truth, tell me yours'. Author shout-outs at the end, enjoy!_

**THIS IS MY TRUTH**

"I don't like him," decided Alice. "He's a poor imitation of Wes."

Ink smiled weakly from where she lay on the rock shelf. Since her angry confrontation with Jen and conversation with Eric, she and Alice had disappeared deep beneath the Earth and had settled back into their cavern. It was odd to be back after their usual routine of spending their nights at Eric's house. She had slept on his couch and Alice had taken the rug on the floor. Now they both had stone again. Truth be told, Ink felt extremely weak. She was trying to hide it from her sister who luckily was too busy ranting about the new incarnation of the Red Time Force Ranger to properly notice.

"He doesn't know how to lead a team of Rangers at all, in any time!" Alice exclaimed. "How did he become a Captain? Why are we allowing him lead the Rangers into what obviously spells disaster?"

"Because he is here to save the future as we are," rasped Ink wearily. "Only he has more definite data at his disposal. It allows him to know for sure what happens in the past. Therefore he is the one best equipped to guide and lead the Rangers since he knows of how to guide them to their successful mission's end. I would be no use at all to them compared to him."

Alice dashed to her sister's side, immediately noticing from the faint breathy way she spoke that she was in pain again. This time though it appeared more serious than before. Sweat was creating an oily sheen on her forehead and her eyes were half-closed as she clenched her teeth to work through the next wave of pain. Alice clutched a clawing hand.

"Sister, is it Eric? Is he changing back to what he was before your awakening?"

"That is part of it," Ink labored out. "The ruin of Mr Collins has affected him more negatively than I guessed it would. He is effectively pulling himself away again. He feels I have let him down by not informing him that Mr Collins would be so seriously injured. Betrayal is something Eric has had to deal with too much in the past and from me, it seems to have had double the ordinary impact."

"But he knows you're forbidden to tell of what you know Ink," insisted Alice spiritedly. "I know you've really wanted to tell him what paths you see ahead for him and if not for me, I'm sure you'd have told him already. He must understand. I know the bonds between Keeper and Ranger, I know how strong and close they become and I know how hard it becomes for you not to say anything."

Ink squeezed her eyes shut, willing the latest and hardest influx of pain to go away. Sometimes she could control it but other times it was too overwhelming for her to suppress. With some difficulty she managed to squash about half of it down. The physical contact Alice offered helped alleviate some of the pressure as her sister lent her any needed amount of her own silvery powers.

"It is not just Eric's distance Alice which causes me this pain. The absence of all five Time Rangers has left me very weak internally," she managed to gasp out. "I am not connected to them in the same way as I am to Eric but there are bonds there. As the team's spirit guide, I have formed internal bonds of friendship and trust with them and now that they have been ripped away I have been left weak."

Alice helped her sister lie back down and folded the fluttering arms across Ink's chest. Quickly she made her silver staff appear and held it above her sister's convulsing body. There was a hum to the air as silver energy gathered around the Quantum Keeper's form. Alice examined the letters and shapes that appeared in the energy. Then abruptly she lowered the staff and the silver energy gradually faded away. Ink opened one purple eye to observe her sister's serious expression.

"Your energy warmed me, thank you. What did you see?"

"You're right, the links and bonds have been broken within you. Your connection with Eric is severely damaged most of all and will take a supreme effort to repair as even now he pulls away. As for the other Rangers, their bonds are cleanly broken."

"I must rest and rejuvenate myself. Then we can talk to Wes," panted out Ink. "He will need us greatly as Alex will not be able to help him at all."

"Coz Alex is here to replace him?"

"Yes, Wes will feel cut-off and isolated from the Rangers as his role is dramatically changed," replied Ink, her eyes bright with pain. "Until the Power transactions between Wes and Alex are complete and Eric's sub-consciousness settles down, I must lie here."

She slumped back on the shelf and finally gave in, closing her eyes. Shards of what was occurring to her Rangers spread themselves agonisingly throughout her mind. Alice, her eyes wide with terror, grasped for her sister's limp hands. There was a barely there heartbeat but nothing more. Ink could not return to her pure unearthly form as she lacked the power to do so and so would be unable to reenergize the quick easy way. She would have to wait out the frenzied activity inside of her as bonds so recently formed splintered and broke, cutting her off from the power that she helped sustain and balance. It served to balance her too and without its power connected to her, her physical form depleted and her internal power bled.

With a furious scream, Alice span in a circle and disappeared into a silvery ball of light. It hung above Ink's motionless form and spread light fingers over her skin, warming her externally and internally. It held her high above the canyon mentally gaping before her as she struggled not to go under due to the sudden lack of spiritual power supports. All they could was wait.

* * *

"Wesley Collins has agreed to take his father's place." 

Eric frowned, trying to contain his anger as he watched Wes, uncomfortably dressed in a crisp black suit with a white shirt and crimson necktie, nervously enter the room. It was painfully clear to Eric that Wes didn't want to be there. He felt anger burble up inside of him. Wes had the position that he wanted, the one he'd worked for, craved even. It was the position that would grant him the sort of success and power he'd dreamed of ever since he was a small child. Now he was denied it purely on genetics; Wes was the boss's son so he got the job. Eric had worked his tail off for it but was denied it. It made him so angry that he snapped the pencil he was tapping against the desk into two pieces.

The look of a man drowning that Wes shot him amused him somewhat. He noticed with a jolt that Wes no longer had his Chrono-Morpher strapped to his wrist. It seemed that Alex had taken it back. He felt the weight of his own Morpher on his wrist, it was somewhat comforting. No one was taking that away from him. He couldn't help but smirk at his unfortunate boss.

Then pain stabbed through him. It was from Ink. He could tell by the rapid flutter of her heart that she was in trouble. Abandoning listening to the meeting members, he pretended to read the bound report in front of him as he reached out mentally for Ink. Despite his misgivings about her concealment of Mr Collins' fate, he was more than a little scared by her raw desperation and pain he felt.

_Ink, what's going on?_

_Now that Alex is here, I am obsolete. He is someone who knows the concrete future while all I have are riddles and ideas. The Rangers are better off with him. He can give them all the answers they need to reach a solid certain future._

Her voice was full of defeat. Eric found himself angry on her behalf for reasons he didn't want to analyse.

_You're the Keeper, the team's Keeper. You give them possibilities and choices. _

_But they will not want choices. They are Time Force Rangers Eric and they need the future laid out before them so that they can work out the best route to find their way to the end of their mission. _

_I thought you said no one should know the future before it happens? That way it shapes itself right? Through our choices, decisions and your guidance._

_Maybe but I will not tell that to Alex. He will see me as a relic of the past. He met me once, sought me out in fact but I was erased from his memory when he returned home. Standard procedure with time travel. I will be something of no use at all as all I offer are questions not answers._

He could feel the pain lance through her again. The strength of it worried him. In the few weeks he'd know her, he'd never seen her in pain. She was light and calm, a good counterpart to Alice's waspish temper and searing sarcasm but never was ever in deep gut-wrenching pain as he felt through her heart now. Alice had told him once that seeing and feeling her sister in pain was the hardest thing she had to endure. Eric was sure now that he could agree with her.

_Why are you in pain?_

_Breaking the bonds with the Rangers. I have decided to stay out of their way until this path is clearer. While they have Alex they have no need for me. The bonds I formed with them have been broken and without their power to help sustain me I am weakening. I am resting underground until I feel better._

_What about Mr Collins? Is he going to be ok?_

_I cannot say Eric, please do not press me. Not now. _

_But I need to know! Am I going to be stuck with Wes as my boss? Because if the answer's yes then I may leave._

_Leave? And go where my Quantum Ranger? I know you have wanderlust but here is your home and your calling. Even you can surely see that you have a duty as a Ranger here._

_Not when everything I've ever dreamed of is taken away from me by someone who doesn't deserve it. I'm sorry Ink but if I'm stuck working with Wes as my boss; I need to go somewhere where I can start over, maybe as a Ranger again._

_No! Not alone! Not without your team! It will be disastrous Eric! I could not take that kind of strain on my power. Please listen…._

There was silence and then a sharp starburst of pain in Eric's head. Then nothing. It was like a phone line had been cut-off. He tried cautiously again to contact her but there was nothing. Frustrated and angry he sat back in his seat and tuned into the financial report currently being given. He hoped that Ink was ok.

* * *

"Is that my belt Lucas?" 

"Oh yeah, sorry Katie. Guess I'm all thumbs."

"Never thought I'd see you lose your cool Lucas," smiled Trip.

Lucas shrugged and handed Katie the long loop of canvas, searching the floor for his own belt. Jen was stood before the mirror, scraping her hair back into a taut ponytail. She, Trip, Katie and Lucas had been ordered to change into their Time Force uniforms by Alex. They hadn't worn them for a very long time and it did feel strange putting them back on. Alex had insisted though, claiming that they looked ridiculous in the civilian clothes Wes had provided for them. She tried to keep her mind focused off Wes.

"Jen?" Trip asked, pulling her out of her daze. "Where's Ink? I thought she'd be here in the Tower waiting for us. She said she would be."

"She's gone Trip," Jen said, her tone harsh.

"Gone? Gone where?" asked Katie in surprise.

"I don't know. When you guys went with Alex to the Timeship, I came back here to talk to Ink. I was angry because she didn't tell us Alex was still alive or that he was coming back. Then she got upset and said that Alex was a better guide for us anyway because he knows the future clearly," Jen said quietly, not turning around from where she stared into the mirror. "I yelled at her and she left."

"Why would you do that?" Lucas gasped.

"Look she didn't tell me about Alex. I know she can't tell us about the future but this is Alex, my fiancé. She knew he was still alive and she let me believe he was dead. She was supposed to be my friend and she failed at that," exclaimed Jen as she turned around angrily. "If Alex knows what happens for sure then why do we need her anymore?"

The other Rangers looked at Jen sad and uncertain. Their eyes made her feel ashamed of her actions which she knew to be right.

"Alex has got the answers we need to complete our mission with," she said calmly, aware of the impersonal ice that seeped into her voice. "That's all that matters. We have to trust him. Ink isn't going to be of any help anymore."

"She was made for the purpose of helping us Jen….," began Katie.

"She was made to help Eric, not us. She never cared about us," cut in Jen brutally. "As of now, Alex is our Guardian. Not her."

The other three stared back at her. Without another word, Jen stormed from the room.

* * *

The creak of a door opening broke through Eric's concentration on the report being given on Bio-Lab's progress in genetic research. Moments later, a Silver Guardian appeared behind him and bent to speak into his ear quietly. 

"There's some kind of robot attacking the city sir. The Rangers are there but look like they need help."

Eric nodded and got to his feet, briefly glancing at Wes who looked eager to know what was happening. Eric felt some strange satisfaction from seeing his old friend so helpless. For once he was the one able to fight and have the power and Wes was the one left behind, held back by his situation.

"Who's got the Power now Collins?" he muttered under his breath as he got outside the board room door.

_No Eric, do not do this again. Do not pull yourself away from a team who need your assistance more than ever. _

Eric hadn't realized he'd spoken in his mind as well until he heard Ink's weak reply.

_It's his loss Ink. For once, I'm the one in control. It looks like I can't get what I want from the company I work for so I'm gonna get what I want when I'm Rangering. I can swing this battle in the Rangers' favour and win it for them._

_Do not validate yourself with win-loss records Quantum Ranger, do it because it is in your heart to help. I know it is, I can feel it. They need you with Alex leading them. He believes he is the true needed Red Ranger and he brings with him the concrete answers Jen craves. The paths ahead are shaky._

_Save it Ink. I've got a battle to win._

Brushing aside her feeble sounding protests which were snuffed suddenly from his mind with a wash of stinging pain, Eric marched out of the building. If Wes was going to take his life from him like that, take his dream, then he could take Wes's and show him what a true leader did on the battlefield.

* * *

_**AUTHOR SHOUT-OUTS**_

**_White Time Ranger:_** Thanks once again for a timely review! The hardest thing to write is Eric's slowly growing concern for others around him, including Mr Collins and Ink and I'm glad u thought I managed to write this. Ur 'Untimely Passions' story is top-notch, keep it up :- )

**_Cmar_**: As mentioned above, Eric's slow softened to those around him is the toughest to write and I hope I write his learning curve well. Thanks for always giving insightful comments.

**_Sreym/TF Princess: _**The writer of 2 names! Very confusing (I think u reviewed my 'Finally Found' story didn't you? Thanks again for reviewing here. Eric's old and new characters will hopefully blend well into one!

**_Silver Rider: _**Yep as you can see, Eric is pretty darn angry. He's prone to that a lot though, its kinda an Eric Myers state of mind lol. Hope u continue to read and enjoy, thanks for your review!


	11. Stay, I Miss You

_**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except Ink and Alice_

_**Author Notes**: This chapter contains scenes from the Time Force episodes 'Fight Against Fate' and 'Destiny Defeated'. The chapter title is the song title of a song by Lisa Loeb and the Nine Stories, for some reason it was in my head when I wrote this. Sorry its taken so long to update. Author shout outs at the end, enjoy! _

**STAY, I MISS YOU**

"Trust me! With the kind of performance you gave out there today we don't stand a chance against Dragontron. Do you realise what could happen? Do you care about the future? Have you forgotten about it completely?" Alex screamed at the four Time Force Officers who stood motionlessly in a line before him, their faces passive.

"We haven't forgotten," protested Katie. Alex snapped around to glare at her, electing a grudgingly respectful. "Sir."

"I hope not. Because unless this mission succeeds, there won't be any future left to remember. Dismissed."

Lucas pounded the air furiously as Alex stomped off. The attack had been a disaster. Frax's enormous robot Dragontron had proven extremely hard to battle with only one weak spot to aim for which couldn't be missed even by a millimetre. Even with Eric's and the Q-Rex's help, they had missed. It hadn't been enough to defeat the robot which after inflecting mammoth damage on their Zords, had disappeared through the water back to his hanger. Alex had been furious with what he expressed as his team's ineptitude at fighting the threat.

"I'll dismiss you," growled Lucas under his breath at Alex's disappearing back.

"We care more about the future than anyone," exclaimed Katie as Trip sank depressed to sit on a bench.

"What did you ever see in that guy?" Lucas asked Jen, prejudice colouring his words.

Jen looked at Lucas as though she'd been shot as he walked off. Suddenly she didn't have an answer. She couldn't form words that would make this hurt alright. Their leader didn't believe in them at all and it had wounded the team.

"What did we do to make Alex so mad?" wondered Katie out-loud.

"We didn't do anything Katie," reassured Jen, finding her voice at last.

"I kinda miss Wes," muttered Trip quietly.

"We all do," agreed Jen, a wealth of memories unlocking at his name.

Wes with his carefree attitude, sending Trip out for pizza to boost the team morale and make Trip feel important in getting their meal back safely. His gentle pointers in working better as a team. Always listening to what the others had to say, knowing that their knowledge from the future would help them a lot in their fight against the mutants. The way his humour lightened the mood, even after a defeat. He even made her smile when she was mad at him. They balanced the team, she realised, he was at one end his people skills keeping the team upbeat and happy and she was at the other, driving them along. For a second, Jen would have given anything to see Wes walk through the door and do something to make her smile.

"Jen," Trip's gentle voice broke through her thoughts. "Jen, I miss Ink and Alice too."

"Me too," added Katie. "I miss them sitting here playing the cards and the way Alice was always so mad about the way Eric behaved."

"And the way they told us stories," continued Trip, his eyes suddenly alive again.

"But they're not here," cut in Jen ruthlessly, ignoring the cry of her own heart. "They chose to betray us and so they're not here."

"Don't say we're doing fine without them Jen, because we're not," said Katie abruptly. "Maybe we do need them here. They're part of the team."

"Not anymore," answered Jen stubbornly.

Inside, an inner voice wormed its way into her consciousness. She did miss Ink and Alice. The way Ink would stand with her on the balcony in the mornings sometimes and talk over the previous battle, helping her to make sense of the weaknesses they needed to work on. The way Alice would tell them stories from the past of the other Ranger teams and what they were really like. Jen had to admit that in the battle that afternoon, she'd looked for Ink and Alice staring up at the MegaZord, offering encouragement by their presence. Now there was no one left.

No one but Alex. The man she'd pledged to spend forever with. Had he always been this tough and regimented? Jen tried to remember. Yes he had been. He'd always demanded the best from everyone he counted as a colleague, whether they were friends or not. He'd always demanded the best from her too and it had made her a better soldier, a better officer because of it. But Wes was the one who'd made her a better person. Wes had opened up that side of herself she didn't even realise she'd lost. He'd made her smile and laugh, helped her to appreciate the fun light side of life. He'd taught her to enjoy each day and to properly enjoy life. Alex had helped her become the best Time Officer she could be but Wes; he'd helped her become the best person she could be. Why was it only now that she'd realised it?

* * *

The wind was unusually strong as Eric strode along the pavement, carrying his bird cage and a large black holdall. He wondered briefly if it was Ink in an attempt to make him stay but although he could feel her dulling pain, she'd remained silent even though he was sure she knew his intent. As he came to a stop and set his bag down, he was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the girlish patter of sneakered feet.

"Where are you guys going?"

With a start he turned to see his neighbour Alice, a worried smile on her face and her blonde pigtails flapping in the breeze. He felt his heart sink a little; this was going to be hard. He carefully held the bird cage up for her so that she could hunch down and delightedly prod her fingers through the bars at the birds inside. Eric found himself smiling. This innocent gentle child had become a friend of his who he was actually regretting leaving. For once, he was the one leaving someone behind. It felt horrible. He crouched down to her level.

"We're going away for a while," he answered her.

"How long?"

"Maybe a long time,"

Alice frowned and lowered her head unhappily. Eric found a stone drop in his gut at the sight of her unhappiness. Why would this little girl's mood matter to him so much? Because she'd gotten past his defensive walls just by being herself and showing a child's love for his birds. That gave him an idea.

"Come here," he said, taking her hand.

He pulled her to her feet and handed her the birdcage.

"How bout you take care of them while I'm gone?"

"Sure!" Alice exclaimed happily.

She carefully set the cage down and before Eric could protest, flung her arms around his waist in a hug.

"I'll miss you," she said into his leather jacket.

Shock filtered through Eric as he gazed first down at the girl grasping him and then at the windy sky. No one had cared about him enough to wish him such a heartfelt goodbye before. Except for Ink and Alice. He frowned; forcing the thoughts away and instead wrapped his arms around Alice to return the hug. He couldn't express what her simple friendship meant to him so he hoped that his gift and returning the hug would express it enough. A taxi pulling up at the curb saved any further explanation.

Eric pulled away from his friend and nodded to the driver. After he'd thrown his bag in the back he paused as he turned back to look at Alice, the birdcage at her feet and a sad look on her young face. He settled for batting her head affectionately with his hand and a smile as he slid into the taxi. As the cab pulled away from the curb, he turned to wave at Alice through the back window as she waved enthusiastically back at him.

_Where are you going Eric?_

_Now you decide to talk to me? When I'm leaving_? Eric knew he sounded incredulous and bitter but he couldn't stop himself.

_I have been…..indisposed. Only now am I able to walk around without aid._

Guilt washed over Eric briefly. She hadn't been able to walk? He scrambled to remember what had happened to her. She'd broken away from the other Time Force Rangers, despite her bonds with them because Alex, that guy from the future, had come back to claim the Red Chrono-Morpher. It'd been made worse because he'd refused to speak to her until she told him more about Mr Collins. Pain jabbed through Eric again. Someone else he'd left behind. He'd have to settle for the hope that Wes wouldn't let his father die.

_Why are you leaving Eric?_

_There's nothing left for me here Ink. Mr Collins is going to die. Wes is in charge of a company I wanted to be part of, right at the top. Now it's his company. The Rangers have got Alex and I can't even help them defeat that Dragontron robot. I'm failing at everything here, I need to get away and make a fresh start somewhere new. _

_Again? You seem to do a lot of that._

_If people didn't let me down then I wouldn't move._

_If you gave people more of a chance then maybe they'd be able to help you._

_I can't stay Ink. Not with Wes in charge of Bio-Lab. He's got everything I wanted._

_Only you have a Morpher and he doesn't Quantum Ranger. The Rangers will need your help. _

_I thought you weren't guiding them now._

_I am guiding you. I am going to visit a friend who needs me. Please stay Eric. Without you here, without our connection reforged, I will die and you will follow soon after._

_I can make my own destiny Ink. I can't be in a place where I fail at everything. I can do this alone. _

There was a pause as Ink withdrew slightly. Eric found himself wondering for a moment whether she was actually gone.

_As you believe Quantum Ranger. Keep yourself safe._

Then Eric found himself completely and utterly alone.

* * *

It was a very different Wes that walked out from the Bio-Lab headquarters than the one who had listened attentively to Ink in the Clock Tower. He looked very different too. Gone was the casual pants, white vest and bright red button-down shirt, his unofficial Ranger uniform. He now wore a smart blue suit with a dark shirt beneath it and a red necktie. It signaled a time of great change in his life. Now Ink observed he looked more cowed and defeated; as though the very weight of the world was on his shoulders. She had been waiting for him to appear for some time.

"He's crushed sister," spoke up Alice, ever quick to notice people's moods.

"Are you surprised considering his situation?" replied Ink sadly. "He has seen more sadness and disappointment in the past few days than any one man should."

"So why are we here? He's no longer part of our Ranger team."

"No, but he should be. The paths I see have become clear. He needs the other Rangers just as much as I do and maybe if we work together, then we can aid each other."

"Meddling with the future? I thought Alex was their only path forward."

"I am not meddling sister! You see what is happening. Soon the Rangers will be destroyed unless we give them a helping hand. Our mission is to keep them alive and away from the darkest paths. I did not know that Alex would bring such discontent with him."

Alice nodded and watched as Wes crossed the courtyard, his eyes glazed over. He didn't notice the world around him anymore.

"Something on your mind Wes?"

Wes stopped abruptly at the voice and span on his heel. There were a million things on his mind, all of which were bubbling up inside of him trying to take first place. He felt like he was about to explode. Ink stood a little way off with Alice stood beside her. Wes smiled tiredly at them, hoping that his pleasure at seeing them both showed through his weariness. He hadn't seen them since this whole horrible business had begun (with no offered explanation) and he was more grateful than ever that they were here now, to see a friendly Ranger-related face. He walked over to them quickly

"Ink, Alice, man am I glad to see you two," he said gratefully, closing in on Ink for a hug before she could protest.

Ink accepted the enthusiastic hug with grace before gently disentangling herself. Wes knew better than to hug Alice so settled for a respectful head nod to her. Ink looked different he realized. She was wearing her cloak for the first time since she'd unmasked herself to them just after they'd met. Her skirt was unusual too, looking like it was made of thousands of soft purple leaves and the same design was picked out in the pattern of her long sleeved top.

"How are you Wes?" asked Ink concern etched in her voice.

His happy expression faded as he thought about her pointed question. Even though she hadn't been around for all the problems, she still knew what was going on. He knew she would want an honest answer.

"Can't you guess? Everything's gone Ink, everything I worked for, fought for, it's all gone," Wes replied, his expression serious and sombre. "My father's going to die today."

There was a moment of silence as Wes gazed at the ground, trying to find the words to explain his inner feelings.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Ink looked at him with eyes full of sorrow.

"You know why Wes. You know I cannot tell you of your future no matter what it holds," she replied softly.

"You told Eric his future," Wes tried not to sound bitter and angry.

"I am Eric's guardian. I am bound to protect him and his future Wes," answered Ink. "The intricacies of your own life and the problems that cross it I cannot affect unless they cross Eric's path or affect the whole team's mission. Do not doubt that I care for all of the Time Force Rangers. I simply cannot be a factor in future events unless they stray upon the most dangerous paths."

Wes contemplated the lady stood before him. She was still a mystery to him. Sometimes she appeared human as she sat with the Rangers in the Clock Tower laughing at something with them all but other times when she stared wistfully out of the window down onto the city, when he could see the future weighing heavily on her shoulders, she seemed more distant and ethereal than ever. He would definitely call her a friend though he couldn't say that he knew her.

"Wait, you just called me Wes," Wes realised slowly. "You never call me that; you always call me Red Ranger."

"I can no longer call you that because you no longer hold the Morpher," Ink replied quietly.

The hurt in Wes' eyes was painful to see. Hearing it so bluntly made him feel as though he'd been slapped.

"The only Ranger I call by their true name is Eric as we are so interlinked, the rest of you are your Ranger colours my friend," Ink explained. "Now that someone else holds your Morpher, they are Red Ranger to me."

Wes nodded and shifted the briefcase in his hand. So much had changed since he'd last seen Ink. He thought she'd disappeared since Eric seemed to be improving. His moods weren't much better and he still spent no time with the Ranger team out of uniform but when Morphed, he was beginning to grudgingly work as part of a team. Ink was rarely crippled with pain anymore either whenever he saw her. It had seemed that everything was going right. Well it had **seemed** that way.

"Did you know?" Wes asked tentatively.

"That the Red Ranger would return and reclaim his Morpher? That your father would supposedly die today? Yes I did Wes," Ink supplied, no remorse in her voice. "If I had told you, so many things would turn out differently and I am not willing to let that happen."

Wes sighed. He understood Ink's point of view and line of reasoning, it just hurt that someone he had come to trust wouldn't tell him about something so big. Without his Morpher, he felt useless.

"Do you think I can do anything now?" he asked. "Do you think I can actually achieve anything? The others don't need me anymore……"

"They need you more than you know Wes," interrupted Ink sharply. "You were not just their Red Ranger; you are their friend. You have contributed a great deal to their lives and if you disappear completely you will hurt them so much. You are more than just a uniform."

In the silence between them, Wes felt something of himself inside rebuild as Ink's words sank in.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

Ink reached for one of Wes' hands, a butterfly light contact on his skin with a strangely strong grip.

"I am sorry about your father Wes; it was something I could not stop," she said regretfully as she looked into his crystal green eyes.

Wes' face darkened as he thought about his father. He'd been struck down by Ransik and was in hospital. The reason Alex had taken back the Red Time Force Morpher was to realign the future; in the future history banks Mr Collins died and Wes took over the company. Alex was determined not to mess with what was apparently predestined .

"Its ok, I know you can't do anything about fate and according to Alex, this is the lifestyle I'm locked into," his tone was miserable. "Dad's doing ok but I went to see him and it was so hopeless……"

Ink said nothing. She just held his hand. The contact was what Wes needed. He felt like he hadn't seen any of his friends for such a long time. They'd basically disappeared since Alex had taken the lead. He didn't blame them; he knew that Alex wouldn't want him at the Clock Tower and the others would be in trouble if they persisted in seeing him. Especially Jen. He tried not to think about her. She was the one who's absence hurt him the most. Swallowing hard, Wes managed to contain his tears.

He'd been swamped with board meetings and paperwork since taking his father's place at the company. All the sort of things which he detested most in the world. The world his father had wanted him to be part of. The world he would be part of for his father's sake. The very fact that Ink was here with him when she was Eric's guardian meant a lot to Wes. He looked up suddenly.

"Ink, how's Eric doing?" he asked quietly. "I know he's mad since I'm head of the company because of my dad and he's stuck as the Silver Guardian Commander after all his hard work."

"He is…..discontented," replied Ink with a rueful smile. "In fact, I believe he is leaving town."

"Leaving town? Can't you stop him? The Rangers need his help, I know they do!" spluttered Wes.

"Once Eric's mind is on something, it will not leave it. He has requested to be left alone and I honour that," Ink replied. "He believes he is a total failure having failed to take your father's place at Bio-Lab and failing to save the day when fighting as the Quantum Ranger. His is a battle he faces alone."

"But you could die," whispered Wes, horror dawning on him.

"Yes Wesley, I could. But there are many other paths ahead Eric could choose, no matter how much it hurts now," replied Ink with sadness coating her words. "Just because he has left me now does not mean he will never return."

Alice reached for her sister's nearest shoulder. The look on her face was one of compassion

"It's like a hole inside of you where your connection is," she commented. "I know it well."

"I know sister," Ink smiled at her before she turned back to Wes. "The reason we have waited for you is to tell you this; go to the hospital to see your father."

"I've been there all night and nothing's happened," protested Wes. "I came back to shower and change and grab some papers. He just lies there and Alex says he's gonna die today and I don't think I can handle……"

"Hush child, go to your father's side," interrupted Ink briskly. "There you will find some encouragement and maybe even some peace."

Wes looked at her. She seemed convinced that this was something he should do and he knew she was a person to listen to.

"Ok," he nodded. "I'll do it, but only because you say so."

She squeezed Wes' hand once before pulling her hand away, smiling at him.

"I am going to watch the Rangers battle. I have felt much pain in their absence and only now can I walk alone. They will need my presence," she atoned softly. "Farewell Wes, do not give up yet. We will see you again."

She gave a sort of sweeping curtsey and began walking away before Wes could speak. Alice paused beside the lonely torn-apart young man.

"I don't like Alex," she said finally. "He's a dictator, not a leader. He won't do any good as the Time Force Red Ranger."

Wes grinned, absurdly pleased at the words from the contemptuous young woman.

"Well it's his destiny," he replied. "Not mine anymore."

"We'll see," was all Alice said.

Then she walked away, leaving Wes to think over their words as he made his way back to the hospital.

* * *

_**AUTHOR SHOUT-OUTS**_

_**White Time Ranger**: Your reviews always make me smile! Thanks for your encouraging words. I'm glad that Eric's emotional development is believable as it's the hardest thing to write! Hope u enjoyed this chapter!_

_**Silver Rider: **Thanks for takin time to read again and thanks for the compliments, makes me think I'm doing something right! Hopefully we'll see Eric's wall beginning to crumble (depends where the muses take me I suppose!). Hope u enjoyed this chapter too. _

_**TF Princess**: Having many names must be confusing but muchly fun lol! I'm glad that my blending of the episodes is working out well and Eric's thoughts too, I find them hard to get just right. Hope u liked this chapter :- )_


	12. Return to Me

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except Ink and Alice_

_**Author Notes**: This chapter contains scenes from the Time Force episode 'Destiny Defeated' and also a reference to Lost Galaxy. Hope u like. Shout outs at the end, enjoy!_

**RETURN TO ME**

Jen was fed up with fighting. The man who currently stood before her leading them was not the man she had fallen in love with a 1000 years in the future. She could feel the other Rangers around her get more and more tired. She was so angry with Alex. His leadership tactics were useless. His team weren't responding to him so he pushed them even harder and made them even more resentful. It had been so different with Wes as their leader. She closed her eyes for a second. Wes wasn't here anymore. Alex had made sure of that.

She could hear Lucas yelling at Alex, finally breaking under the strain of such demanding impersonal orders. Katie and Trip rallied around him. Jen looked around her for hope. There was no way they were going to win working in their current team. Then she noticed a flutter in the air and then a figure wrapped in purple crumbled to the ground among the nearby trees. A more resilient figure appeared beside her and helped the first figure, who was hunched over in apparent pain from something inside, to her feet. As the figure began trying to straighten out, Jen felt a sense of pure joy overtake her as she recognized the familiar and much missed pair.

She dashed over to the other Rangers and physically pulled them around to see what she saw.

"Look its Ink! She's back!" she cried happily, her anger at Ink's silence over Alex's return pushed to one side from the pure happiness at seeing her friend again after a time of absence.

"Hey Ink!" called Trip excitedly, waving. "Alice, take care of her."

"Eric must be moving away," said Lucas quietly as he noted Ink's expression of pain. "He must be going."

Ink nodded to Jen. She hadn't seen the Pink Ranger since their harsh confrontation over Alex's return. Now Jen understood. If she hadn't served under Alex as the Red Ranger then none of them would have understood how well Wes fitted in and how well he served them as a leader. They wouldn't have realized that destiny is not pre-decided but can only be self-made. Ink was here to offer them hope. She had been missing at their past few battles along with Wes and something had been missing as they fought. They had missed her silent watchful presence.

Alex was confused.

"Ink? Who is she Jennifer?" he demanded, some of his former bluster returning. "Is she a civilian?"

"She's much more than that Alex. She's the Quantum Keeper; Eric's Guardian," Jen replied almost proudly of her friend.

"Guardian? That's impossible; the history banks show that there was no spiritual guardian for the Quantum Ranger recorded of this time. The guardians disappeared long ago after the technological age of Rangers began and the next one doesn't appear until the next set of Rangers begin their time," argued Alex.

"She exists Alex," said Katie angrily. "She's helped all of us out."

"I guess the history banks don't hold all the answers after all," said Jen meaningfully.

She looked at Alex pleadingly, mentally willing him to hand over his Red Chrono-Morpher. She could see under his team's intense anxious stares, Alex was for once unsure.

"What have we here? Discord among the ranks? Well none of you will have to worry about the future anyway because it will be firmly in my grip," sneered the shrieking mechanical voice of Frax. "Say goodbye Rangers!"

The Rangers gasped and turned around. Through all their fights with Alex and Ink's surprise return, they had forgotten about the hysterical robot who seemed to have not noticed the two extra figures at the edge of the battlefield. Alice drew Ink away to somewhere she was securely hidden from the robot. She didn't want her sister in any danger. A large gold sword with a lion emblem on the handle appeared in one hand, just in case.

Frax stood before the Rangers triumph ringing in his metallic words as he aimed his finger-pistols at them, ready to fire bullets at them. Suddenly there was a yell, a blur of heavy movement and Wes tackled the robot to the ground. The Rangers, sure they were about to face death, yelled in surprise and for most of them, happiness at the sight of their former leader.

"Wes!" shouted Jen joyfully, not seeing her fiancé's crestfallen expression at her reaction.

Wes looked up, catching sight of Ink and Alice. He smiled and waved to Ink who managed a smile back through the pain. Ink had known all along Wes realised, she had known what Dr Zaskin would tell him at the hospital and that the path he'd have to take was the one that led back to the Rangers. Seeing her back at the Rangers' battles filled him with another strength. Everything was back to the way it should be.

"I choose my own destiny and I choose to help my friends," he declared aloud for Alex's benefit.

As he raced for the energy container amid Frax's furious bullets, Ink watched as Jen and the other Rangers fought off reanimated Cyclobots to help him. She smiled as the team fought strongly to get to their true leader. Jen snatched the Morpher from Alex and threw it to Wes who gave a salute to Ink and Alice just before he and the other Rangers morphed. Soon under Alex's reproachful gaze, the Megazord was summoned and formed.

Suddenly Ink stood up straight. The pain inside of her disappeared. Alice looked at her concerned.

"He is returning"

* * *

Eric gazed out of the window of the taxi. He almost did a double-take. He could see the Time Force MegaZord fighting at full size against a huge monster. He felt a lurch in his stomach. He imagined what he'd be doing if he hadn't given up his Ranger duties; he'd be Morphed, summoning the Q-Rex and aiding the other Rangers in saving the city. He was surprised to feel a pang in his heart. He missed being a Ranger. From the look of it, the Rangers missed him too since they were losing the battle. Without him, they'd fail.

Then he was aware of something else. Ink's breathless presence inside of him. She was nearby somewhere. He could feel her pain inside of her. In his mind, he imagined her doubled-over, Alice trying to support her and defend her at the same time. They would stand on the edge of the battle, watching the Rangers and giving them strength through their quiet presence. A battle he was meant to be part of. He glanced at his Morpher. The purple had blended into the black strap of it, creating a less harsh clash of colours with the red.

They were still interlinked.

_I see you have returned my Quantum Ranger_ he could feel the breathless smile in her words.

_I figured you'd need my help_

_Or you saw something you know you belong to, no matter your feelings._

He smirked, acknowledging without words the truth she spoke. If Mr Collins died then Wes would be head of Bio-Lab. But he, Eric, would still be the Quantum Ranger. No one could take that away from him. Not even the Rangers wanted to anymore. They were more concerned with their mission and helping Eric save himself. Eric knew in that moment what he wanted to do and felt Ink's joy at his decision.

He leant forward and tapped on the cabbie's shoulder.

"Pull over right here," he insisted.

The cabbie obliged and Eric hurtled from the cab, stopping to stare up at the monstrous battle going on high above him with a nod. He briefly hoped that Alice would keep Ink safe from the rampaging Zords and raised his Morpher to his wrist.

"Quantum Power!"

* * *

The monster fell. Eric smiled and quickly powered down. He saluted his Q-Rex which roared back as it stomped its way toits hiding place deep in the heart of the forests. He looked across the field. The Rangers, still Morphed were waving goodbye to their Time Jets as they soared back to their storage bases in the future. Ink was nowhere to be seen. He had seen her quickly during the battle hiding with Alice but she had remained silent during the battle, knowing that Eric needed his full concentration on controlling his Q-Rex.

As he observed the Rangers, a smile on his face for an unknown reason. He felt her presence as strongly as though…..

"You came back."

She was standing behind him. He turned and offered a half smile/smirk at his Guardian who smiled back. Alice scowled nastily.

"You put Ink through a lot of pain Quantum Ranger," she stated. "I hope you don't plan on doing that again otherwise I may have to prove my mettle against you."

Eric looked from Alice to Ink and saw the smile in her eyes. Inside, he could feel her heart beating and her serene happiness that he was back.

_Where you belong Quantum Ranger._

He nodded once to Ink before addressing Alice.

"I don't think I'm going anywhere soon," he replied slowly. "Got too much to do here."

Ink broke into a wide smile before looking behind Eric to see Wes turn and run as fast as his Ranger boots could carry him away from the jubilant Rangers celebrating. Eric turned just in time to catch sight of Wes before he disappeared around a building corner. His face turned stony.

"Mr Collins, he's going to see his father," he realised out loud.

Quickly he began running away from Ink and Alice who waited patiently until he slowed and turned to look at them.

"Are you coming?" he asked impatiently.

"We will join you in your Guardian SUV," replied Ink with a brief wave of her hand. "And when you demorph, you will find yourself already in uniform."

Before Eric could work out what she meant, she lifted her arms and swirled her cloak dramatically. Instantly she and Alice were disappearing in blinding purple light. Having no time to wonder, Eric returned to running away from the plaza to the Bio-Lab headquarters. His SUV was still parked there from the night before and as he approached it, he quickly powered down. He realised what Ink had done; somehow managing to manipulate his clothing beneath his armor and change it to his Silver Guardian uniform.

_You are welcome Eric._

_I didn't say thank you._

_I know what you meant though and this will aid you when needing rapid access to the hospital correct?_

He chose not to answer though he could hear her quiet laughter in his head as he reached the SUV. He opened the door and was completely unsurprised to find Ink and Alice sat comfortably in the back. Ink winked at him as she arranged the rustling folds of her skirt around her. He shook his head in response as he slid into the driver's seat. Somedays, he realised, it was like having a sister. An ancient all-knowing sister who knew exactly went on in his head but still a sister. Somehow he was grateful for their unusual relationship.

He started the car without another word and rocketed out of the parking lot at a speed well beyond the limits of the area. They hit the road hard.

"Sorry bout that," he shot over his shoulder as they turned a sharp corner.

"Just keep your eyes on the road," Alice shouted back.

Soon Wes came into view, an incredibly worried look on his face. He was unmorphed, dressed in a preppy blue button-down shirt and white pants. He looked out of place without any red on realised Eric. He was someone else who belonged as a Ranger. He began to slow as he caught up with his former friend, unsure of exactly what he was going to do

_Eric……_

_I know._

The SUV screeched to a stop beside the distraught Red Ranger and Alice flung the passenger door open before him. For a few seconds, Eric stared at Wes. The reason he'd very nearly disappeared from Silver Hills forever. He felt Ink patiently in the back of his mind. She wasn't nudging him at all. There was just an air of expectancy as though she knew what he was going to chose to do. Then he realised she probably did.

"Get in!" he managed finally.

Wes gave him an astonished look. The last person he probably expected to help him was Eric. The Quantum Ranger hastily carried on before having to offer any explanations

"I'll give you a ride."

"Ok."

Wes quickly hoisted himself into the passenger seat and as he slammed the door shut, Eric took off again at breakneck speed. Wes realised who was sat behind him as he snapped his seatbelt on. Ink smiled warmly at him and Alice offered a casual salute.

"You guys came back too!" he said happily. "I saw you watching the battle."

"When you and Eric returned, so did we," replied Ink almost contentedly despite her uncomfortable seat. "Welcome back Red Ranger."

Wes crowed a loud cry at the nickname being used again, causing Eric to shoot him an amused glance and Alice to simply roll her eyes. Silence settled back in the SUV as the hospital came into view. Now Wes was reminded of why he had given up his powers in the first place; to be there when his father died. He only hoped that this destiny could be defeated too and that he wasn't too late. Eric braked quickly at the hospital entrance, flashing his Silver Guardian colours through his open window when orderlies protested and Wes hurriedly opened the door, scrambling out. Before rushing through the hospital doors, he turned back to the others in the SUV.

"Do you know?" he asked Ink softly, fear in his eyes.

Ink merely nodded at the newly re-appointed Red Ranger.

"Now that you have chosen to beat your destiny, I know which path your father will follow," she answered.

"Don't worry, I won't ask you what's going to happen," he sadly reassured her. "I know I made the right choice rejoining the team. This is out of my hands."

_And in someone else's _Ink thought silently to Eric.

Eric turned to look back at her, a confused expression twisting his face. She raised her eyes to look wordlessly back to him.

"Eric," began Wes, unable to find words to thank his friend.

"Don't start with me Collins," interrupted Eric, batting Wes' words away with his hands. "This doesn't mean anything has changed between the two of us, we're on the same team but nothing more," his gaze finally settled on Wes. "Just be there for your father ok? And come back and let me know how he's doing."

Wes smiled at Eric's words. Somewhere there was affection, a strange sort of love-hate brotherly affection but affection nonetheless. With a last smile at Ink and Alice and a grateful nod at Eric, he dashed up into the hospital. Eric watched him go, silently sending his prayers to Mr Collins room. He looked over his shoulder.

"I don't want to hear it Ink," he said, settling back in his seat for the wait.

"You do not want to hear what a wonderful step you have taken by aiding Wes? How the two of you, as different as you are, are somewhat like brothers? How now you have made the decision to return that you are truly part of a team?" Ink asked innocently.

"Yeah I don't want to hear it," his voice was full of frustrated sarcasm.

"Then I will not say it my Quantum Ranger."

Alice snickered and only smirked when Eric aimed a glare her way.

"You know this is weird for me Ink, can you not make it a little easier?" he muttered loud enough for her to hear. "Being a Ranger cost me getting to the top of Bio-Lab you know."

"That is what you believe and that is what made you leave?" Ink asked with some surprise. "Your life as the Quantum Ranger did not prevent you from achieving success in your civilian life. It simply showed you where your priorities are meant to lie. You may not have been meant for material success as you so desire but for something stronger and long-lasting. As a Power Ranger you have saved lives and this city countless times."

"Thanks but I'd rather have the money," Eric replied dryly.

"This period over which Alex took the Red Ranger's Morpher surely showed you that the destinies you and the Red Ranger thought you had are not what you were truly made for. Being a Ranger is where you both belong, working together," Ink continued as though he hadn't spoken.

"You think I'm gonna give up everything I've worked for just so that I can work in a team with Wes then you're wrong!"

"I was not asking you to give anything up Eric," corrected Ink. "I have merely illustrated how your destiny and success does not lie in what you thought it did; in society's narrow paths of money and corporate success. Maybe what you have desired all along is contained in what you wear on your wrist."

Eric snuck a glance down at his Morpher which gleamed purple in the light streaming in through the car windows. He looked back at Ink. She knew the emotions running around inside of him; confusion, frustration. He didn't know which path to choose.

"I don't know if I'm ready to give up on it all yet Ink," he replied. "I know I like being a Ranger and that what you've told me so far is true but this working in a team thing? Doesn't work for me."

"I am afraid it will have to otherwise your unchecked powers will become isolated and overpowering. They will force you to handle more power than you are used to and will destroy us both," said Ink curtly. "You have already undone much of the warping you first implemented by harnessing the Quantum Powers in the way you did. Do not retread old ground."

"Well if the powers are screwed already because of the combined powers mess, then why do I have to bother being a team player?" asked Eric. "There's not much I can do anyway about what happens to me. Suddenly success in Bio-Lab without Ranger Powers seems very sensible."

"It can be beaten." answered Ink.

_In your heart you know its true Eric. I can feel it._

_These two lives I'm leading… I don't know which one I want._

_Have them both but realise which is more important to you and to everyone else. You do not lose anything._

_Maybe._

_There is much to think about Quantum Ranger. Remember I am here for this very purpose. I am proud of you and the choices you have made so far. Do not fall from the path now because life is not following your expectations._

_The only expectations I had for my life was dragging it out of the fucking gutter!_

_Then this is surely an unrequested bonus for you my friend. Now you have the chance to help others do the same. _

_I've just gotta get everything straight inside of me. You were made for the other Rangers as well, they understand you more. Why can't you be their guardian? They want you more than I do._

_But you need me more. You are central to all our destinies Eric. Surely that proves to you the importance and success you have achieved this way already._

Nothing more was said until Wes burst into the SUV practically exploding with joy at the miracle of his father's mysterious recovery.

* * *

**AUTHOR SHOUT-OUTS**

**_White Time Ranger_**: _Wow u sure review fast! Thanks so much, it constantly makes me smile that ur such a loyal reviewer! I'm glad you think this is coming together well, it's a headache sometimes to work out if I'm getting all the details right with the actual series and previous chapters. It's a relief that u think its working. As for Ink and Alice chatting to Jen, who knows? I'll try to get the updates more frequent. Sorry u had to wait so long, the last chapter was stuck on my home computer and had to get my Mom to send it to me! Hope u enjoyed this chapter - )_

_**MagCat**: Hey there, thanks for commenting on the emotion in the Wes/Ink/Alice scene – I wanted it to be really touching to contrast with the sisters' interaction with the more emotionally spiky Eric. I hope u continue to enjoy this story_

_**Silver Rider**: Oh don't punch Eric lol, that's my job! Yeah we all know how it ends but its sure fun writing it! I'm glad u found Eric's leaving realistic as for Alex; well I guess this chapter answers all questions on that. Hope u enjoyed it and continue reading!_

_**PRTFLO**: Thanks for the compliments! I'm so stoked you think I'm able to successfully intertwine the Time Force episodes and Ink and Alice – that's so hard sometimes so thanks for saying I get it right, its muchly reassuring. Hope you enjoyed this chapter too- )_


	13. Destiny

_**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except Ink and Alice._

_**Author Notes**: Contains scenes from Time Force episode 'Destiny Defeated'. Shout-outs at the end, enjoy!_

**DESTINY**

The sight of the unusual shape of the huge yellow Time Ship parked on the beach made Eric gape. It wasn't like any of the planes or space ships he'd ever seen, even the ship the Space Rangers used years ago he'd seen detailed on the news countless times. This one wasn't sleek or streamlined but bulky and clumsy-looking. Alice grinned at his expression.

"Never seen a Time Ship before?" she asked as the SUV came to a sharp stop.

"What's a Time Ship?" Eric replied, unable to tear his eyes from the immense craft.

"It's how Alex got here," murmured Wes. "How the others got here in the first place before they crashed it."

"And now it is how Alex is leaving," added Ink with a gesture towards the beach.

Sure enough a white suited figure was making its way towards four familiar people on the sand. Eric squinted in astonishment at Alex.

"He looks just like you!" he said to Wes.

"My descendant," muttered Wes ruefully. "And Jen's fiancé."

"Tough breaks."

"He's all she's ever wanted," replied Wes as he climbed out of the SUV. "He saved my father's life, I owe him a lot."

"Your unquenchable faith in the goodness of life is what makes you such a good leader Red Ranger."

Wes turned to find Ink beside him, with Alice not far behind. Her expression was gentle and pain free yet she suddenly seemed very small. With a shimmering wave of purple magic, the purple cloth was secure over her face, covering everything from the eyes down. She looked just the way she had the first time he'd met her all that time ago. He hadn't seen her wear the cloak or the cloth since then.

"What do the symbols on your cloak mean?" Wes asked, his eyes trailing over it.

"They are the symbols of each Ranger team; past, present and future," replied Ink solemnly.

Wes looked at the cloak more closely and managed to decipher the thick gold scrawlings to something more legible. He saw dinosaurs, shapes, the Time Force logo and the arrows that adorned their Ranger helmets and others that he couldn't even comprehend. He lifted his head to smile at Ink and found her staring straight back at him.

"You are the one meant be the Time Force Red Ranger, not Alex. The Power passed through him to you," she said quietly.

Her words filled him with reassurance again. Ink turned to Eric who still sat in the driver's seat.

"I know you will not join us Quantum Ranger. I for one am glad you have returned to the place you were meant to be," she announced to her charge.

"I'm not running the company anymore, Eric," Wes added. "Dad doesn't expect me to take it over one day either. He knows my place is with the Rangers, I'll never be your boss again."

This drew a small smile from Eric. Everything seemed to be slotting into place and a feeling he supposed was contentment came over him.

_Happy, Eric?_ Eric felt the amusement in Ink's thought.

_Working on it_

"I would like to speak to Alex also Red Ranger," Ink decided, turning to Wes as though her brief exchange with Eric had never happened. "Lead the way."

"Thanks for everything Eric!" called Wes over his shoulder as he began running towards the Time Ship.

"You've made a friend," declared Alice with needling delight.

Eric scowled at the smiling blonde and felt Ink's laughter as it shook through him. Though he couldn't tell by looking at her, she was more than happy and grateful to be back near him.

_Thank you for allowing me to live Eric._

She nodded at him and began to walk away, her hands tucked into the folds of her cloak. Alice offered him a smirk and walked quickly away after her sister. Eric felt somewhat at a loss as he watched all the figures draw towards each other on the sand. Something he wasn't part and though he didn't want it, some small part of him urged him to walk off behind the sisters. He shook his head. He couldn't do that, not now after resisting everything for such a long time but he knew he didn't want to be alone anymore either.

_Want some company tonight?_

_Yes Eric, I would like that. I assume we should meet at your house._

_It's all I can afford._

_I shall go with the Time Force Rangers first to their Clock Tower and then Alice and I shall come to your house afterwards. _

_That's fine for me._

He felt Ink smile as she walked away and found himself mirroring the expression as he started the van. His own little dysfunctional family, what every superhero needed.

"You're knee deep in it now Myers," he muttered to himself, catching sight of the Quantum Morpher strapped to his wrist as he reversed the van away. "No way out of this shit now."

The funny thing was, he didn't think he actually wanted a way out of it.

* * *

"I don't know what to say," Alex admitted as he came to stop in front of Jen. 

Jen managed a weak smile, her eyes full of unshed tears. Alex had said goodbye to the others and was now trying to summon the words to say goodbye to his fiancé in front of her team-mates. She found herself aching for some time alone with him so that they could talk everything out; their separate lives, his concealment of his survival, her own feelings for his ancestor. But she knew Alex wouldn't permit it. He was strictly business first. She couldn't even see his eyes as he'd hidden them behind scanner shades.

"Don't say anything," she replied at last. "I know you were just doing what was right."

Alex smiled and wrapped her in a deep hug. Jen squeezed her eyes shut and clung onto him, revelling in the actual feel and texture of him. For so long she'd thought he was gone forever. Now he was back, in the flesh but still far away in the future where he'd be waiting for her when her mission was done. An odd doubt entered her mind, after all this time did she want him to be the one waiting for her? All too quickly, Alex pulled away and Jen found herself wanting to touch him more.

"Alex! Alex, wait!"

The Rangers turned to see Wes running towards them frantically. He was in his normal unmorphed clothing and looking refreshingly happy. Jen felt her heart skip at the sight of him. No matter how long she'd loved Alex for, she felt something special for Wes too. Then she noticed that behind him strode two more welcome figures at a more leisurely pace. Ink and Alice walked as though they hadn't been away at all. It was a relief to see Ink walking without help or limping. Wes ran past them all until he stopped breathless in front of Alex. For once, his descendant didn't regard him with superiority but waited patiently for him to speak.

"It was you wasn't it? You saved my father," Wes stated.

Alex didn't reply but simply smiled in return as he nodded. Jen smiled back. Alex wasn't totally cold.

"Now wasn't that playing with destiny?" teased Wes with a knowing smile.

"We all make our own destiny," corrected Alex. "You taught me that."

He turned to go again but this time it was Ink who stopped him with the quiet sound of his name. Alex pulled his shades clear from his face and watched with confusion as she stepped into the circle and stood before him. Jen noticed how she'd donned her facemask and cloak again, her unofficial uniform to those she didn't trust or know.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Alex Collins," she announced. "You are needed back in the future where you can help lead this team of Rangers."

"Thank you, Ink is it?" he asked hesitantly. "Jennifer tells me you're a spiritual guardian for the Quantum Ranger."

"That is correct."

"So why don't you show up in the history banks? It records everything that's happened in the past."

"Some things are best left unsaid for the future to wonder about," Ink replied with a smile in her voice. "My sisters, associates and I do our best as we were first charged. People will never know about some of us and we like it that way. The timeline is a fragile thing as it is."

Alex nodded seeming to understand. He reached out a black gloved hand and enveloped Ink's delicate one in a firm handshake. She smiled warmly back at him while Alice treated him to a surly nod. With a final look around, Alex strode into his Time Ship and with a huge amount of exhaust and rumbling engines; the craft took off into the wide blue time portal that had been generated for it. Those left behind held their hands in front of their faces to protect themselves from the back draft except for Ink and Alice who stood perfectly still, an oasis of calm in a sandy storm. Jen watched with a tiny smile, feeling part of herself leave with her fiancé. Somehow she knew she'd made her choice.

"Goodbye Alex," she thought silently as his ship disappeared.

There was an almost awkward silence as the sand died down and the figures on the beach all turned to look at each other. It was like coming out of a dream, not quite believing what you can see in front of you. No one was sure what to say. Wes offered his team mates an uncertain smile.

"Hey guys, I guess I'm back," he said lightly.

Smiles erupted on Katie and Trip's faces as they suddenly leapt forward and jumped on their Red Ranger for hugs. Wes disappeared under a bundle of yellow and green clothing with a surprised but happy yell. Jen watched with a fond smile.

"And you Pink Ranger? Are you glad to have your leader back?" Ink questioned softly under the noisy cover of the other Rangers frantically greeting their returning leader.

Jen lifted her smile to the Quantum Keeper. Ink smiled back.

"You know," Jen whispered quietly as Lucas and Wes greeted each other with a firm handshake and brief hug.

"But I will not say a word," finished Ink. "It is entirely your own choice. As you know, it is better to remain quiet about many things in this world which do not concern you."

Silence cloaked the trio as a moment of pure understanding passed between Jen and Ink.

"Thanks for coming back Ink," Jen said sincerely. "We did miss you and I'm sorry for all those things I said about you and Alex and……"

"Hush now my child! You said what was in your heart and for that I am grateful. Your feelings will swamp you on occasion and when they involve the people you care for most in this world then your actions are always excused. At least to me. Alice may take more convincing."

Alice lifted her chin with a stubborn look on her face as Jen turned her head towards the Protector.

"I should have dealt with you when I had the chance in the Clock Tower," Alice said clearly, staring directly at Jen. "But I know you have a purpose on this path and I won't jeopardise the future. Unfortunately my feelings are developing to include this team as my friends."

"I believe she means that as a compliment," spoke up Ink with an amused glance at her sister who had crossed her arms and looked every inch the angry teenager. "She forgets her age sometimes. This is no way for a several eons old Protector to behave."

"Several eons? You don't have an exact number?" asked Jen as the other Rangers gathered in a group around them to join in.

"It's rude to know that!" exclaimed Alice with no small dose of horror. "You can settle for knowing that I'm the youngest of our sisters as I was the last created and that's it!"

"It's great to have you guys back," piped up Trip happily as Katie looped a maternal arm around him.

"Thank you Green Ranger. It is wonderful to be back among you again," replied Ink with a slight bow from the waist up to him. "I trust you are pleased to have your Red Ranger back with you?"

"Anything's better than Alex," muttered Lucas not too quietly.

"He didn't mean that in a bad way Jen….." tried Katie.

"It's ok Katie, I know he was a pain," assured Jen, shooting a covert uncomfortable look at her engagement ring. "He knew he had to give his Morpher to Wes, I guess it was supposed to be this way."

She turned to Wes who took a tiny step forward. They looked at each other, so much unsaid between them and so much potential there. Jen realised her heart had sped up as she gazed at the man before her. He was so unlike the man she had promised to marry but the feelings she had for him were beginning to become something similar and maybe even something stronger. She smiled a warm smile.

"It's good to have you back Wes," she said at last, offering a hand to him with pink painted nails.

"It's good to be back," he answered, shaking her hand firmly.

For a second, the group stood still together. Each person was touching another in some way and there were irrepressible smiles on each face, even Alice looked a little cheerful.

"Do you have time to come back to the Clock Tower Ink?" asked Katie eagerly at last.

"I have an hour at least before I leave to visit Eric," the Quantum Keeper replied. "Would you like my company? You must be tired from the battle."

"We're always tired from some sort of battle," interjected Lucas unexpectedly. "There are good side-effects of having the Power with us. It heals us pretty quickly. We don't need as much sleep as ordinary people."

"We'd like you to come with us," added Trip his eyes beseeching. "We've really missed having you around. Things just didn't seem right without you and Alice."

"And Wes," cut in Katie hurriedly.

"And Wes, maybe" agreed Trip, earning himself a look from Wes which meant he'd better run.

Laughing, the Green Ranger ran off across the beach with Wes trailing rapidly behind him, shouting all sorts of impossible threats. Lucas shook his head and began marching after them with a laughing Katie at his side. Only Jen, Ink and Alice were left standing still on the sand.

"Would you like my company Pink Ranger?" asked Ink.

Jen let her thoughts wash over her. Things were right now, Trip had hit on it perfectly. Life felt pretty complete despite the constant mutant threat. Having this evening without the Quantum Keeper and her Protector would be wrong in all senses.

"Yes Ink, I would," Jen replied softly.

Ink smiled and nudged her sister in an inescapably human gesture.

"Forgive and forget sister," she reprimanded, the stern tone softened by the smile that accompanied it.

"If you think its right," replied Alice grudgingly.

"And because you know that quarrels among Protectors and their Rangers are not advised?"

"That as well," Alice turned her head sharply to take in Jen. "You're forgiven for yelling at and threatening my sister. Do it again and I might not forgive you."

"Alice……."

"It's all I can offer Ink."

"Then I will take that."

"Thank you Alice," said Jen suddenly. "And for the record, I am sorry about what I did but it doesn't change the way I felt at the time."

"We know," assured Ink. "Now we should get going. The others will wonder where we have gotten to."

Alice gave a deep bow from the waist up that Jen guessed must be some kind of Eltariangesture and Ink gave a formal nod back, indicating for Jen to walk beside her. Slowly the two fell into step and began their way across the sand, Alice a couple of respectful paces behind them. For the moment, it didn't matter that mutants threatened Silver Hills and the future's existence. It just mattered that for this day, no matter how short this peace was, the team was back together.

* * *

_**AUTHOR SHOUT OUTS**_

_**White Time Ranger**: Hey there buddy, I reviewed your 'Time Code' story! It's a marvellous piece of work as usual and gives me hope that there are other Time Force fans out there. I love Ink and Alice too; when this fic is finally finished I'll explain where they came from. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and mega thanks for your kind words in reviewing 'Undeniable'!_

_**Silver Rider**: LOL, I promise I'll update as soon as I possibly can dude! The muses are not always cooperative and I am in the final year of university which means I'm snowed under with impossible work so updates will only be when I have time. Glad you like what I write and hope you continue to enjoy it!_

_**MagCat**: I'm glad u liked the Eric/Ink chat, it was hard to write! I don't think I wrote that Ink was going to be someone else's guardian tho it is an interesting idea! As for Eric/Taylor, they are one of my fave pairings- ) Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy this chapter too!_


	14. Time For Lightspeed

_**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except Ink and Alice who I created myself._

_**Author Notes**: This contains scenes from the Time Force/Lightspeed Rescue team-up episode 'Time for Lightspeed' which I also stole the title from as I think it's totally perfect in its appropriateness. I realise that the scenes in that episode were really quick to fit everything in but I'm going to stretch them out a bit! The reviews for the last chapter were awesome, you guys rock! Thank you so much for your support and kind words! Shout outs at the end. Enjoy!_

**TIME FOR LIGHTSPEED**

"Check."

Alice narrowed her eyes and glared accusingly at the chessboard in front of her. Then she moved her king. Eric's smirk melted into a glare as he scrutinised the board. If he wasn't careful he'd have to sacrifice a rook to stay out of check himself. It had been a while since his chess skills had been stretched like this.

"Ink, do your guardian duties extend to helping me beat your sister at chess?" he asked, his eyes never leaving the board.

"Not a chance my Quantum Ranger."

Eric glanced up at Ink who sat on the couch flipping through the latest batch of Silver Guardian paperwork he'd brought home to read through. Ink lifted her eyes to smile at Eric, amusement sparkling in them. He and Alice had engaged in endless bouts of chess since they'd out found out that the other could play that night that Alex had left weeks ago. Eric had gotten bored with watching Alice and Ink play endless complicated looking card games which he couldn't fathom anyway.

"Tell me Eric, where'd you learn to play?" asked Alice, idly toying with a taken chess piece.

"He learnt at prep school," replied Ink for him before he could even open his mouth. "Wes taught him in their spare time."

"I've told you I hate it when you do that," Eric reminded with sharp aggravation in his voice.

"I apologise Eric, it was a meaningless quick reaction."

"Let me answer my own questions alright? It makes me feel like I'm losing control when you do stuff like that!"

"As you wish."

"I wished it last time but it didn't happen."

"I thought we were playing," interjected Alice, moving a piece.

"I was winning."

Silence settled around the three again as Eric and Alice both stared at the board. A lot of their evenings were spent like this. The three would eat then Eric and Alice would play chess while Ink read Eric's documents or just watched the other two before turning in for the night. Ink often slept on the couch while Alice took the floor. Eric had tried at first insisting his Keeper take the bed but she had laughed him off, reminding him she'd slept in a cave for so many years now that a couch was all the luxury she needed.

"How're the other Rangers?" Eric asked, breaking the silence as he moved a bishop.

"Don't tell me you actually care about someone other than yourself, Quantum?" taunted Alice lightly.

"If I don't have a team then you don't have a mission Protector," Eric shot back.

"You do care!" said Alice triumphantly. "Soon they'll be your friends."

"I doubt it."

"Do not be so sure Eric. No one wants to be totally alone," voiced Ink.

"Least of all someone like you," added Alice.

She looked like she was about to say something else but her words died in her throat as pain suddenly creased across her face. Ink immediately raised her head and looked at her sister assessingly.

"Alice? You alright?" asked Eric, confusion clearly displayed on his face.

As though in reply, Alice shuddered and swept all the chess pieces from the board in a sudden violent movement. Eric flung himself backwards as the pieces shot towards him; he could see her silver energy pouring out from her. It lit up the room with startling brilliance. Ink raised a hand, soft purple light glowing from it and stopping the pieces midair. Alice shook uncontrollably and clamped her hands to the sides of her head, letting out a piercing scream.

"What the hell's happened to her?" yelled Eric, scrambling away from her.

"Something deep inside of her," came Ink's reply, bringing with it feelings of worry and despair tinged with fear.

Ink strode to her sister and raised her arms, her cloak flying backwards suddenly at the force of something unseen. Purple energy clustered in her hands and clung to her skin. It was so bright Eric had to shield his eyes. Ink gripped her sister's hands, her face screwing up in pain or concentration, he couldn't tell.

"The Shadow World," Alice managed to force out of her agonised mouth.

"Quantum Ranger, morph," Ink shouted as she released her hands, her message reinforced hard in his mind.

"Why?"

"Something demonic is rising again. I need my full energy to anchor Alice while she struggles with it. Please do me this service."

Eric winced, the rapid beat of her heart and flooding feelings of despair made him painfully uncomfortable. Alice was acting like she was having some kind of fit and Ink, her cloak swirling and energy burning in her hands, looked both beautiful and terrifying at the same time. He didn't want anything demonic rising in Silver Hills, there was enough trouble keeping mutants at bay.

"Quantum Power!"

As he punched to the sky, red and black mixed strangely with purple wrapped him securely in the peculiar armour Ranger Powers favoured. Instantly he was more aware than ever of Ink's feelings. They were as clear to him as his own.

"Hold your hands out to me."

Eric knew Ink could taste his scepticism but slowly he lifted his gloved hands towards her. Purple and red energy shot from his fingers and joined the light sparkling from Ink's hands. Instantly, Eric pulled his hands back.

"Do not be alarmed Eric. When your Power is needed, it responds."

"Reassuring. Do I get it back?"

"Its sources will replenish you soon after."

Satisfied, Eric stood firmly and allowed the brightly coloured energy to fly from his hands to Ink. It was a peculiar feeling, making him feel light headed for a second. Looking at Alice she needed it. He'd never seen her in such pain. Ink let out a stream of a strange language. Eric tried to identify it but gave up, unable to make out any particular words. The energy flew to Alice, ribboning around her until the convulsions stopped.

"Gather yourself sister," atoned Ink. "We must force her back."

"Who?" demanded Ericm impatient and frustrated at being the only one in the room who didn't know what was happening.

"Hopefully you will never know."

Pain seared through Eric before he could ask anymore. He fell to one knee, a hand clutched to his chest. The pain came from Ink but belonged to Alice. The energy continued to buzz around her, Eric could feel her through Ink, pushing the energy down into a dark evil place and trying to seal it off. Something inside of him told him to keep on supplying her with energy. He fought against the pain and pushed forward. Ink's desperation kept him determined.

He felt something rumble and build. Then there was a massive surge of energy followed by an explosion of something invisible which send all three flying backwards. Eric hit a wall with enough force to wind himself. He felt Ink retract and energy flooded back into him, healing him from the inside out. He braced an arm across his chest.

"Power down," he managed to splutter out.

As the armour melted away, he spotted Ink. She had flown off her feet at the impact and was currently floating off the floor, her eyes closed. Purple energy glowed around her and her face creased in hard concentration. Eric reached out and grasped her feelings. All he felt was taut concentration, an inner strength and worry wavering at the edges of her mind. Alice sat crumpled against a wall, breathing heavily and looking as though she'd passed out. Eric looked from one to the other as he struggled to his feet.

"Ok so who's going to tell me what the hell happened?" he asked.

"A lot," offered Alice weakly. "And all of it totally unexpected."

"How can it be unexpected with Ink around?" questioned Eric as his guardian descended to the floor. "And since when have you been able to fly?"

"I cannot fly, Eric. My powers help me float," corrected Ink.

She walked to Alice's side and placed a hand on her sister's forehead. Purple and silver briefly intertwined.

"Shouldn't this be the other way around?" Alice joked. "I thought I was done with all this."

"You are not damaged sister, merely weakened," reported Ink. "And in answer to your original question Quantum Ranger, Alice was affected by an evil power reawakening and I did not expect it as it was a path I did not think would come to pass and besides, it is more connected to Alice than to I."

Alice lifted her head to look at Eric.

"Vypra's returned."

* * *

The weather was particularly and unexpectedly bad in Mariner Bay, a place where the sun usually shone all the time. Thunder rumbled and lightning cracked against a slate grey sky. Fog rolled over the ground, giving the old forgotten cemetery a forbidden look. This was the place where those who people wanted to forget were buried. No one visited it, in fact everyone avoided it. Among the sparse and scattered grave markers, one placed in the shadow of an old withered tree stood out. Scrawled on the plain faceless stone was one word 'Vypra' and nothing else. As the lightning forked again, a hand with blood-red fingernails thrust up through the moist dirt in front of the tombstone. It clenched into a fist and then began digging at the ground around it. Soon a figure pulled itself out from the hole created, not destroyed by time or rotten from burial. The figure stood triumphantly to her feet. Her appearance was that of a beautiful Asian woman but an abundance of something grey and metallic formed a revealing covering over her top half and capped her head and long dark hair with an impressive dragon head helmet. Tight black leather pants encased her legs and a magnificent set of huge grey scaly wings sprouted from her back. Her pupils were reduced to black pinpoints, indicating clearly her demonic reincarnation. 

"The time has come from revenge," she hissed through blood red lips.

As she gazed at the ground before her, five shapes appeared from the loosening earth. They had featureless fleshy faces, formed from those long dead and ratty ponytails trailed down their backs. Samurai robes clothed them and as lightning cracked again, they leapt swiftly into crouching positions in a half-circle around their creator.

"Yes my Warriors, even the Rangers must face the fire," Vypra murmured triumphantly.

* * *

"So you're telling me that this Vypra was killed and now she's come back?" 

Eric's voice dripped with disbelief. Alice, sat safely on the couch and drinking a tall glass of water, glared at him fiercely. She looked more and more like an exhausted young woman. For the first time since he'd met her, Eric found himself unable to believe she was several eons old. Ink sat beside her, a hand placed on her sister's knee.

"The dead are never truly gone," she replied softly. "Especially when they are demon by nature and descend to the Shadow World below; the place where demons are sealed after their demise."

"She's come back, Eric and she's not going to stop until she's destroyed the Rangers," murmured Alice, her eyes serious. "They were her enemies when she was alive and it'll be same now she's back."

"Vypra is different to Ransik and his mutants," added Ink. "She holds demonic powers that you are not used to dealing with. But I believe that help will be on the way for you and the Rangers."

Eric continued pacing furiously, sweeping a hand through his hair. Ink was infuriatingly calm and stable about the whole situation. The fact that her sister had had some kind of mental meltdown seemed to barely phase her now that Alice appeared safe from whatever had shook her in the first place. Eric stopped his pacing; that was what had confused him.

"Alice, why were **you** affected by Vypra coming back?"

Before she could reply, Eric's headset burst into furious spluttering life.

"Blakeston to Commander Myers, Commander Myers, come in."

Eric growled in frustration and snapped his headset's mouthpiece down.

"This is Commander Myers, what've you got for me?"

"A mutant's broken into the museum Commander, what are your orders?"

His eyes flickered to Alice. She nodded and mouthed Vypra's name.

_You will need a lot of firepower and the other Rangers._

_I don't need them! This is a Silver Guardian matter!_

Ink jumped at the ferocity of Eric's thought. He quickly tried to retract the sharp anger but the thought still burned in his mind; he was fiercely protective over the work the Silver Guardians did and any implication that they needed help in their jobs made him bristle. Alice managed a furious glare at him.

"Never learn do you?" she hissed.

"Do not worry yourself Eric, I am not hurt too badly," Ink reassured him.

Her hand shook a little as she squeezed Alice's knee and folded her hands into her lap. Eric frowned, her discomfort was excruciatingly clear to him. Feeling her pain was a side to their connection he hated. Grudgingly he was realising it was like seeing and feeling his family in pain. He hadn't had a family in a long time, did he want one now? He knew he couldn't neglect his Powers and using them meant he was bound to Ink and by proxy Alice. He was stuck with one.

"Commander? Come in Commander."

"I'm here; send a squadron to the museum. I'll meet you on the way, Myers out."

He gazed down at the sisters. Alice's eyes were still full of pain but Ink seemed composed again. Her feelings were shaky but increasingly strong.

"If we need the Rangers, they'll probably turn up anyway won't they?" he stated.

"Absolutely," Alice answered immediately. "The Power compels them."

"Then I'll go ahead with the Guardians. If the others are needed, they'll be there," he surmised, heading for the door. He paused, turning back. "You'll be here when I get back?"

"Of course," Ink replied with a nod. "We will wait for you."

_Be safe Quantum Ranger_

Eric nodded; strangely reassured in a way he didn't want to admit to out loud but knew Ink had felt. The warm smile that reached out to him through their link but didn't show on her face told him that much. Alice cracked a tiny smile at him. The two of them sat there could almost be ordinary sisters, waiting for their brother to return from work. But Eric knew differently. He walked out of the door.

* * *

In a blur of white-blue light, Ransik, Nadira and his Cyclobots teleported away accompanied by Vypra in a shimmering purple hue of her own. The Rangers, lying beaten and exhausted on the ground outside the museum, were left alone. Slowly they began to move their sore limbs and try and work out what had just happened. It had appeared to be a run of the mill mutant to capture but this had been something more. 

"What were those things?" asked Lucas wearily.

"They're not mutants, that's for sure," commented Jen.

Wes looked up at the sky, searching the peaceful darkness for the mysterious thunder and strange noise he'd seen the last time the unknown woman had gotten the best of them. But there was nothing to see. The warriors she'd brought with her were powerful and strong, possessing some kind of demonic magic which made them impossible to destroy. Whoever she was and whatever they were, the combination of her forces with Ransik was not good news for Silver Hills.

The noise of a vehicle pulling up broke through his depressing thoughts. The Rangers watched and got to their feet confused as a yellow Humvee came to a stop behind them. It wasn't recognisable from the Silver Guardians, appearing to be some kind of emergency vehicle from the flashing red lights on top. The driver exited, slamming the door shut securely after himself.

"You're going to need my help," he said loudly, his face masked in shadows.

"And who are you?" demanded Jen suspiciously.

The man took a step forward into the light. He was broad-shouldered with blonde hair and serious dark eyes. He wore a red and black jacket with a crimson undershirt and blue jeans but it was what he wore on his wrist that caught Wes' attention. It was a Morpher of some kind, constructed of silver and gold metal. Wes racked his memory, trying to place which team the man before him represented when the man answered his unspoken question.

"Carter Grayson, Lightspeed Rescue Red Ranger."

* * *

_**AUTHOR SHOUT-OUTS**_

_**White Time Ranger**: Thanks for your review babe! I'm glad Jen's interaction with Ink and Alice was believable. This story is getting harder and harder to write but I'm determined not to leave it unfinished as so many of my stories are! I hope you enjoyed this chapter:- )_

_**Cmar**: Your comments always make me think about the way I write so thank you very much for your review. I'm glad my interpretation of the 'uniform plot-hole' made you smile; it was the only way I thought I could deal with it. I'm also pleased that Jen's shift from Alex to Wes was believable as well as Eric's change of attitude (that's the hardest part of this story to write, he's such a difficult character as well as being one of my absolute favourites). I guess Ink does repeat herself a little doesn't she? Hopefully in this chapter she doesn't! Thanks for the tip, it was a great help! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and keep on reviewing:- )_

_**Blooming Violets**: Thanks for your short sweet review, it made me smile! I hope the rest of this story has proved to be just as intriguing. Let me know what you think! Thanks also for your review of 'A Quiet Christmas', a lot of people like that one and I'm pleased with the way it came out so I'm glad you enjoyed it:- )_

_**MagCat**: I doubt Alex will remember Ink since we know about the standard procedure of wiping the memories of those who time travel, it'll be interesting to see how it all pans out (I'm not quite done with this story yet as you may be able to tell!). As for TF/WF (my fave PR eps ever!) I'm definitely gonna include them but only at the end and don't worry, there will definitely be Eric/Taylor, I love that pairing. Thanks for your review and I hope you liked this chapter:- )_

_**TF Princess**: Its great to have you back reading and reviewing, I've missed finding out what you think! Thanks for saying I have talent (blushes), I'm glad you like this story, I love writing it. Hope you like this chapter :- )_


	15. The Boys Left Behind

**_Disclaimer:_ **_I own nothing, except Alice and Ink who I created myself._

_**Author Notes**: Contains a very brief glimpse from 'Time for Lightspeed'. Hope u like, author shout-outs at the end. :- ) This chapter is dedicated to White Time Ranger, for the always constant reviews and wonderful writing. Thank you for your loyalty!_

**THE BOYS LEFT BEHIND**

Eric couldn't remember how he'd gotten roped into this. The Time Force Rangers were preparing to fight Vypra and her warriors. He was waiting at the Silver Hills Bus Depo. When he'd gotten home after a nasty defeat at the hands of the demonic villainess, he'd found only Ink who'd told him she needed him to go to the Bus Depo to pick someone up. The missing Lightspeed Rescue Ranger. The others had joined the Time Force Rangers to stave off the combined forces of evil who were trying to decimate Silver Hills. Wes had beeped Eric on his Morpher to let him know the plans and had reinforced Ink's idea of collecting the missing Ranger. According to Carter the Lightspeed Rescue Red Ranger, he was going to be pretty essential to their ranks. Alice was nowhere to be seen and Ink was oddly vague about her whereabouts. It was extremely frustrating.

After he'd fielded a call from Guardian HQ about the mutant sightings with the Rangers and convinced them not to send any Silver Guardians in since the Rangers were already, he'd spent a lot of time arguing with Ink about where to go. She was adamant that he was going to meet the Ranger while he was itching to get into battle. As he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, he felt Ink smile.

_Still angry, Eric?_ She sounded faintly amused

_Why am I here Ink? I need to be at the battle. They can't win without me. _

_So sure of the strength of your Power? They do well in your absence with the back-up of the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers._

_Yeah but for how long? They can't win without me, Ink. That demon annihilated my troops and I know she tore through the Rangers too. I've got a score to settle with her. Do you want to see them fail?_

_It is true that they need you, Quantum Ranger but the Lightspeed Rescue team is also incomplete until you retrieve its missing member. Your Lightspeed counterpart. The two of you will provide the extra power boost needed to attain victory and banish Vypra forever._

_Telling me the future, Ink? Isn't that against regulations?_

_Vypra must be eliminated. The combined force of mutant and demon could decimate Earth and result in the Rangers destruction. It is time for the heavens to interfere and stop the darkest path from being taken. I vow that the combined power of yourself and the missing Ranger will be needed in his battle, lest it becomes a war._

Steely determination and utter righteousness flooded from Ink as she spoke. She was completely sure that the united Ranger teams needed the two extra Rangers, both of them. With the other Ranger, Eric could get his sought after revenge. Vypra had made fools out of his Silver Guardians by smashing through them so easily and Eric couldn't allow that to go without retribution. The Guardians kept the peace in Silver Hills and needed respect from its citizens.

_If you're sure this other Ranger'll bring victory….._

_Absolutely positive, Quantum Ranger. Both of you are the later additions to your teams and carry great Power which is needed in this battle._

"Eric Myers?" a voice broke through the mental conversation. "Commander Eric Myers of the Silver Guardians?"

Eric's head snapped up to see a man approaching. It was someone he didn't recognise.

"I'm Eric Myers," Eric said, his face blank and unfriendly. "What do you want?"

The men lifted a wrist to reveal a chunky metallic Morpher strapped to it. Eric tried not to stare. It was very different to the Chrono or Quantum Morpher.

"I'm Ryan Mitchell, the Titanium Ranger," the man supplied.

Eric nodded. The man was tall with broad shoulders in a tight black tee, fitted light silver pants and the sort of thick red jacket that rescue workers wore. With his blonde hair, blue eyes and obvious muscle, he could have been a Marine. An all-American boy observed Eric. There was a confidence to him when he smiled, as though there was nothing in life which could faze him anymore. The sort of person Eric loathed in Silver Guardian training, the type who had everything handed to them and was the best at everything. Just like Wes.

"I was told you'd be meeting me here, thanks," continued Ryan. "Sorry you got pulled from the battle."

"How'd you know about that?"

"A Ranger friend told me when they got in contact about Vypra returning."

The two men regarded each other for a quiet minute.

_Are you going to bring him to the battle? _

_Are you sure this is the guy? He looks like he belongs in the Marines, not in a Ranger team. Why did you send me anyway? Couldn't you have sent Wes? He'd have got on with Captain America here. _

_Eric! _Her voice was sharp and scolding, almost like a mother chastising a child. _He is not all he seems. You think the same thing about Wes and he has proved to be an excellent Ranger. Be polite to him and please hurry to the battle. We need both of you here._

Eric turned back to Ryan who was leaning on the SUV expectantly. He didn't look the slightest bit confused or agitated by the silence that had ensued. When he felt Eric's eyes on him, he lifted his gaze with a smile.

"Shove your bag in the back, I'll gun the engine," Eric told him at last.

Ryan nodded and threw his holdall into the back of the van before joining Eric in the front seat. Eric snapped his headset mouthpiece down.

"HQ come in, this is Commander Myers."

"This is HQ, how can we help you, Commander?"

"I need the current co-ordinates of the demons spotted earlier today."

"Certainly, hold while we scan," Eric drummed his fingers against the steering wheel as various clicks and low murmuring voices filled his ears. "The mutants have been located at the abandoned subway, Commander."

"Thanks. Request that no back-up be sent after me unless I specifically request it. Myers out," Eric ended the transmission and with a brief gun of the engine, peeled away from the curb with the sirens sounding loudly.

"Like making an exit?" Ryan asked lightly.

"It clears civilians out of the way," Eric replied shortly, eyes glued to the road.

_Do not close yourself off, Quantum Ranger _Ink touched his mind briefly _The Titanium Ranger will not judge you._

It was an unusual unwieldy name for a Ranger Eric thought. Like his, it wasn't even a colour.

"Titanium Ranger," Eric muttered out-loud.

"That's me," Ryan replied, turning from where he'd been staring out of the window. "They ran out of colours when they came to my Powers."

Eric cracked a small smile. Titanium was an unusual name for Ranger Powers which were usually, as far as he could tell, named after specific colours. Colour seemed to be very important to Rangers. The Time Force Rangers wore their own personal colours every time he saw them out of uniform, he could never understand why. He wore whatever was clean that day. If he dressed to the same code the others did, he doubted any clothing line made items Quantum coloured anyway. Even Ink and Alice adhered to the colour code; Ink always wore purple and Alice was never seen in any colour other than navy blue.

"Do your team wear their colours off-duty too?" he asked suddenly.

"All the time," confirmed Ryan, unphased by Eric's sudden swerve of interest. "I don't think Dana owns much clothing that isn't pink."

"Dana?"

"The Pink Ranger on our team, my sister."

Eric looked at him in surprise. He didn't know that siblings were chosen for Ranger teams. He couldn't think of anything worse. Maria was a year younger than him with a smart mouth, trouble with authority and a lust for using dynamite in her plans. She claimed it solved all her problems. If nothing else it perfectly mirrored her unpredictable, frequently explosive personality. Eric knew he'd kill her in under an hour if forced to work with her. He hadn't seen her in years; she'd been the first one to get out and was currently working somewhere in Thailand but doing what Eric had no idea. Sometimes she sent him short evasive postcards which he used as wall decorations in his house.

"Must be tough to work with your sister," he voiced out-loud.

"It's not so bad. Our dad's the Commander, spearheaded the whole Lightspeed project," Ryan settled back into his seat as he began talking. "He's tough on all of us, treats me and Dana just like the rest. I think he still feels kind of guilty about not seeing me for all those years."

_He is not so different to you Quantum Ranger. You both lacked a father figure in the formative years of your lives._

"How come you didn't see your dad?" asked Eric curiously, trying to ignore Ink's comment without much success and finding himself more relaxed now that Ryan wasn't as perfect as he seemed with admittable problems.

"My Dad didn't see me until a little more than a year ago," Ryan said calmly. "He gave me up when I was young."

"Social care?"

Ryan shook his head. "Demons. Diabolica, one of the ones I spent most of time trying to destroy when I properly became a Ranger."

Eric managed to resist slamming the brakes on as his mind spun. The normality with which Ryan spoke totally threw him. That was a problem that he couldn't even comprehend.

"You were brought up by demons?" he said slowly as though he hadn't heard him properly.

"Yes," Ryan cast him a rueful smile. "Sounds crazy right? But believe me, its completely real."

"And I thought I had a rough upbringing," murmured Eric, feeling Ink laugh in the back of his mind. "So what happened?"

"Dad's car crashed off a bridge when a truck ran into it; Dad got himself, me and Dana out before it crashed off. We were hanging off the edge of the cliff. Dad had a firm grip on Dana but I was slipping, clinging onto his foot. Then Diabolica appeared and made a bargain; he'd save me if he could take me with him. Dad refused but then I fell and as I was falling, Dad agreed to the deal. He was told he'd see me when I was twenty. The demons trained me, made me stronger than an ordinary guy would be. They told me that my father had abandoned me and that they saved me. They brought me up to hate my family."

"What did you do?"

Ryan laughed, it sounded bitter and angry to Eric. Looking at Ryan's suddenly hardened face; he didn't look like the golden boy anymore and Eric recognised the emotions brought on by being alone at a young age he'd felt himself for as long as he could remember.

_He has been through more than you ever will, Quantum Ranger. Like so many Rangers before and after him, he turned from dark to light._

_Can we trust him?_

_He deserves your trust, Eric. It took him a long time to finally accept he belonged with his team; he did not think he was worthy after he tried to kill them. _

"I tried to kill them," Ryan unknowingly echoed. "I believed my father let me die that night, that he cared about Dana but not me so I was filled with hate and wanted vengeance. I wanted to destroy everything he'd worked for so I stole the Titanium Morpher on my twentieth birthday. The Power was immense, no one could handle it before me but for some reason I could and I used it to hurt the Rangers."

_You are not so different at all_

_I didn't try to kill anyone!_

_But you tried to hurt your Ranger team because you believed they were in the wrong. Just like Ryan. You wanted to be the sole Ranger left, so did Ryan. _

"She in your head?" Ryan asked sympathetically.

That got Eric's attention as he sharply turned a corner. They were almost at their destination now.

"Who?" he asked, deciding to play dumb.

"Your guardian. You've got one right?" Ryan asked with a grin. "I've got one too. They come with the territory."

"You've got a guardian?" Eric sounded totally confused.

"That would be me," a new voice joined the conversation.

Both Eric and Ryan turned back to see Alice sat in the back of the van, an expectant look on her face. She wore her usual navy blue with a thick jacket over the top in black. It was identical to the jacket Ryan wore. Ryan grinned.

"It's been a long time, Alice," he said. "Its good to have you back."

"It's good to have you back, Ryan, how's the travelling been?"

"Not so bad, I've been helping out with the rescue work in Cambodia after the floods for the past few months. Guess it has been a while since we communicated."

Eric's mind exploded with thoughts. He could feel Ink laughing.

_Do not do that, Quantum Ranger! It is painful to receive so much from you in so many different directions. Are you really that surprised by my sister's other identity?_

_She's a spiritual guardian? Why the hell didn't you tell me?_

_It was not important for you to know about Alice's connection with Ryan Mitchell, I did not think we would need his aide. But since Vypra has returned then so has Ryan and so Alice's connection to him is reforged. _

"Surprised, Eric?" asked Alice, a maddeningly teasing tone to her voice. "I'm not just a Protector."

"So you're the Titanium Ranger's Guardian," surmised Eric, gathering his thoughts frantically. "And you didn't tell me this because……?

"Because it's none of your business," snapped Alice. "Ink's your Guardian and as far as you're concerned, I'm her Protector. I'm also Ryan's Titantium Protector and my duty as that is no business of your's."

Eric cast an eye over to Ryan who was watching the exchange with huge amusement.

"You put with this for how long?" he asked.

"Longer than I wanna think about," Ryan replied promptly, earning a baneful glare from his guardian.

"You two could be brother," commented Alice with some affection. "You both like insulting me and you've got similar Powers. I don't know why I didn't get you two to meet sooner."

"I was halfway around the world until a few hours ago," replied Ryan with an easy smile. "But it is good to be back among Rangers again."

"Zordon, the being we regard as our father, created me to be the Titanium Protector and Ink to be the Quantum Keeper. He also decreed that she would need a Protector because he knew of the dangers she would face. Since I'd finish my work just as her's began, I was given the task of being her Protector. That's what I do now," Alice informed them. "But now it's back to action I guess."

"I don't think anyone's said that phrase since the Zeo Rangers shifted into turbo," commented Ryan idly.

"Care to explain that?" asked Eric confused. "To those of us who don't know Ranger history?"

"When the earlier groups of Rangers needed to return to a battle, their leader would yell 'Back to action!' to signal the resurge in Power," informed Alice. "It's a commonly used Ranger phrase. You've missed out on a lot of Ranger history Eric."

"I think I lucked out, I got the better sister," he shot back.

"You haven't met all of my sisters."

"There's more to come? Jesus Christ, how many?"

"I've lost count."

Eric raised an eyebrow at her as the Rangers came into view. There were two teams of them. The Time Force Rangers he easily recognised, the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers all wore red jackets identical to Ryan's. They stood in a long line and were glaring at the warriors who stood before them. Vypra, Ransik and Nadira stood triumphantly behind their demonic warriors, smirking. Eric could faintly hear Ransik mutter something about ten Rangers. Ryan grinned.

"Ready to join the party?" he asked.

"More than," confirmed Eric. "Joining us, Alice?"

"I'm here for Ryan but I've gotta protect Ink," She replied, pointing to a purple figure half-hidden. "I'll be there if any of you need us."

Before Eric could reply, a silver staff appeared in her hand and she disappeared in a swirl of silver energy. He looked up to see her materialise next to Ink.

_Good to have you here, Quantum Ranger_

_Always a pleasure._

Ink smiled at him for the wry mocking in his voice. Despite his close bond with her, he still disliked working in a team.

_What do you think of the Titanium Ranger?_

_Better than most._

_A comrade in arms? A possible friend?_

_When we've finished destroying demons, I'll let you know._

"Ready to go?" Ryan asked him, seatbelt off and hand on the door.

Eric nodded at him.

"More than."

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES**

_**White Time Ranger**: Awww short but sweet review. I'm glad you enjoyed this. This isn't really a two-parter, merely a few chapters dedicated to the Time Force/Lightspeed Rescue team-up episode. Thanks for your wonderful continued support, I know I'll always get a review from you! Hope you liked this chapter :- )_

_**TF Princess**: I did enjoy 'Time For Lightspeed' the episode tho I do agree that it was really rushed, it should have been a two-parter as most PR team-ups now are. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and hope you enjoyed this one too!_

_**Silver Rider**: Eric always needs to be taught a lesson, its part of his character lol! There's no need to call the Asgrads tho! Glad you liked the chapter, hope you liked this one too :- )_

_**MagCat**: Thanks for saying you love this story, that made me smile a lot! Ink and Alice will be greatly involved in these Time Force/Lightspeed Rescue chapters. As for your other question concerning Alice, I believe I answered it in this chapter. U ask all the right questions! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reviewing:- )_


	16. Titanium Protector

_**Disclaimer**: own nothing except Ink and Alice._

_**Ranger References**: Contains scenes from 'Time for Lightspeed'. It also contains references to events that happened during the Lightspeed Rescue Series. The weapons Alice uses are from Ninja Storm and Wild Force. Things are about to get interesting! Hope u like. Thanks for the amazing reviews, author shout-outs at the end. Enjoy!_

**TITANIUM PROTECTOR **

With a nod, Ryan and Eric both got out of the van and slammed the doors shut behind them. Immediately they had the attention of everyone. Ryan's focus was on Vypra, scowling at him from behind her Warriors.

"You mean twelve Rangers," corrected Ryan, pointing a triumphant finger at the demon.

Vypra bared her teeth at him as he and Eric joined the long line of Rangers. Eric noticed the delighted smile on the blonde Lightspeed Rescue Ranger's face. From her pink shirt, she had to be Dana. He briefly wondered how long Ryan had been away. Then he focused on the task at hand.

_Working as part of a team, Eric?_

_Desperate situation calls for desperate measures. Silver Hills needs to be saved. It's my job. _

_Or perhaps, meeting people who know your pain is actually self-healing._

Eric grimaced, choosing not to answer and clenched his fists at his side. Vypra backed up, pointing her sword at the two teams menacingly.

"I've been waiting for this for a long long time," she hissed.

"Let's do it!" Wes exclaimed.

"Ready?" a blonde man Eric guessed had to be Carter from his red undershirt lifted his left arm up.

"Ready," the four other Lightspeed Rescue Rangers answered, falling into a v-formation behind him and mimicking his gesture.

"Lightspeed Rescue!"

Eric watched fascinated as the ordinary people before him transformed into colour-coded Rangers, their uniforms so different to the Time Force ones. He'd never seen another team's morph up close and seeing and feeling the Power surge through the Rangers was a unique experience.

"Titanium Power!"

Ryan raised his arms straight up after finishing his morphing movements and power poured down on him, wrapping him in a burnished gold and silver metallic uniform, a strange Y-design fashioning his helmet. It was unlike any other Ranger uniform Eric had ever seen on news reports and he watched as Ryan nodded his way before falling in line with the other Lightspeed Rescue Rangers. Wes's voice broke through Eric's thoughts.

"Ready?"

The Time Force Rangers morphed beside Eric. He was the only one unmorphed. It made him feel out of place and annoyingly vulnerable.

_Time you waste will give the enemy an advantage, Quantum Ranger_. It was the closest Eric had ever heard Ink to impatience and it made him grin.

_I thought I'd take in the view._

_Now is the time you choose to show you have a sense of humour? Please do not delay your morph!_

With a nod, Eric activated his Morpher finally and transformed into the Quantum Ranger. He found himself beside Wes in the middle of the group.

_Alright very funny! What am I doing here?_

_Nothing to do with me, Quantum Ranger. The Powers have placed you in the centre of your team for this battle for a reason. _

Eric scowled; there was never a logical reason. Being in the middle of the group, he noted there was a strong sense of fellowship and strength of number. The Power he was part of was immense and it buoyed his normally high confidence even higher than usual.

"Show them what demon power can do!" screamed Vypra, causing the strange Warriors before her to pull out samurai swords with aggressive grunts.

"Let's do it!" called Wes.

Eric found himself moving at the same time as the other assorted Rangers. He was tempted to ask Ink what was happening but knew instinctively she'd refuse to answer him as he entered a battle. There were five demon Warriors to take care of as well as Vypra and the strange monster stood beside her. As Eric began mentally mapping out where he'd be most effective, Ryan appeared beside him and solved the problem for him.

"Want to team up?" the Titanium Ranger asked, indicating the Red Warrior racing towards them.

"Let's go for it," Eric replied briskly, realising he didn't have much choice since the Warrior had targeted them both.

The Warrior began wildly attacking them but Eric found that he and Ryan worked well as a team. Maybe it was something to do with them being the later additions to their own teams. Soon the Warrior was sprawled smoking on the ground and Ryan and Eric leapt into the air to finish it off. With equally strong blasts from the Quantum Defender and the Titanium Laser, the monster exploded and melted away into nothingness. Eric landed safely beside Ryan.

"Good work," said Ryan approvingly.

"Got the job done," agreed Eric, looking around rapidly. "Where now?"

The other Rangers had paired off and were furiously fighting the other Warriors. Carter and Wes were fighting the monster which left Vypra unattended to. The demon princess was stood at the edge of the battle, watching it all approvingly. Then she spotted them and Eric barely had time to warn Ryan before she flung a seething blast of fiery energy at them. He and Ryan hit the ground just in time to see a navy-clad figure run past them.

"Hawk Blaster!" a familiar voice yelled.

Red energy sliced through the air into Vypra, gaining a baneful shriek. Eric and Ryan got to their feet to see Alice stood in front of them, a compact red blaster gun held in one hand. As she turned to look at them, it dissolved away in silver light.

"Like old times?" asked Ryan, a smile coating his words.

"Never could let you have all the fun," Alice retorted. She thrust her hands forward, causing silver energy to collect in her clasped hands and then pulled them back into her chest crying. "Navy Titanium Protector Power!"

In a brilliant burst of navy silver energy, Alice's appearance transformed. She still wore the navy baby tee and matching shorts but her abundant jewellery had disappeared. Silver gauntlets appeared on her forearms nearly reaching her elbows and lethal looking silver spikes protruded from her black combat boots. A silver Romanesque helmet had formed around her head leaving her face clear and her hair poured out of the top at the back. A long navy and silver cloak shimmered down her back to her feet and seemed to attach itself to her shoulders with solid silver clasps. Eric found his jaw unable to work.

"You can morph?" he managed, mind reeling from the unexpected sight in front of him.

"It's similar, it's my battle gear," she replied absently. "Part of the Protector's job to help her charge in battle."

Vypra was on feet and looked absolutely furious as Alice began running towards her.

"We have unfinished business," the demon yelled vengefully.

"And I plan to finish it!" retorted Alice.

A short navy and crimson staff topped and tailed with thick silver pieces formed in her hands which she swung hard at Vypra as the demon aimed her sword at Alice. There was a shattering of sparks as the two met in the middle.

"Thunder Staff, full power!" yelled Alice, causing it to double in length and zing with energy as she pulled it away from Vypra and aimed for her feet.

_Can you do that, Ink?_

_Only if pushed and necessary. Alice is a warrior protector while I am a spirit guide. Our duties to our charges are very different. She enjoys being involved in battles while I do not. It burns my energy but fuels Alice's. _

"I think Alice's got this one," pointed out Ryan humourlessly. "The others'll need our help."

Eric nodded, taking one last look at Alice as she swung her cloak around to block one of Vypra's punches. It acted like a solid steel shield and the demon's fist crunched painfully against it. With a cry of "Crystal Sabres!", a pair of clear silver short swords appeared in Alice's hands replacing the staff in time to fend off more of Vypra's sword slashes. What else could Ink and Alice do that he didn't know about?

"I'll help Carter and Wes," voiced Ryan, not waiting for a reply as he ran off.

Watching Ryan's retreating back, Eric scanned the area. The Lightspeed Rescue Rangers were closing in on one Warrior while the Time Force Rangers were taking care of another. They were all meshing as a single united team in order to beat the demons. Then the Blue Warrior the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers were closing in on managed to struggle free and was running away across the concrete. Eric grinned and pressed a button on his Morpher. He was in the mood to slice and dice.

"Mega Battle, activate!"

A wave of gold flowed over his uniform and the Mega Battle armour formed over the top of it. A boost of power soared through him as he set off on his skates to catch up with the Warrior. He easily raced past it, slashing it with his purple arm blades. As he came to a stop several feet before the smoking helpless creature, he saw the Blue and Green Lightspeed Rescue Rangers power up their own Mega Battle armour. They had the situation under control. Then a sharp pain twinged in his mind, paired with worry and urgency.

_Alice has fallen._

He turned in time to see the Titanium Protector land hard on the concrete. Vypra was storming towards her, sword raised to strike.

_Do not leave her to be destroyed. A demon's power is more than enough to crush my sister's spirit for eternity. _

_And you can't do it because…..?_

_My own Battle Armour must be saved for when it is most needed. Alice's body is a literal weapon and it does not drain her at all to be in battle. I lose a lot of life energy from transforming. If I were to emerge to help, I would be destroyed and a very dark path would follow. Please Eric, she is my sister._

Eric sighed heavily. Sometimes he did wish that Alice would disappear far away so that he could get on with his life without the insults and annoyance. Ink wouldn't be entirely pleased if that happened and since her pain was his pain, it would hurt a lot.

_Fine, I'm on it. _

Eric zoomed towards the fallen figure, the urgency that Ink felt propelling him forward faster. He fired one of his blaster guns at Vypra, making her stumble shrieking backwards and scooped Alice up out of harm's way.

"I'll take care of Vyra!" Wes called as Eric passed him.

Eric didn't bother answering as he reached Ink in her hiding place. She was kneeling down, preparing to receive her sister. Silently Eric laid the dazed Protector into Ink's arms and watched as Ink placed a hand on her sister's forehead. Almost immediately Alice opened her eyes with a pained groan. She saw Eric first.

"Can't stop caring can you?" she croaked.

"I'm trying. I needed to save a damsel in distress."

"Ha! I needed no help, Quantum," Alice's eyes were full of life as she struggled to sit up with Ink's help but Eric could see her gratitude plainly written on her face. "I saw you helping Ryan; you're becoming a team player."

Eric opened his mouth to deny it but he knew she was right. He was becoming part of the team and, as much as he hated to admit it, it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Maybe it was working with Ryan, despite appearances they did have a lot in common. They'd both had vastly different shit early lives and had both ended up making the best of it.

_A comrade in arms? Maybe a friend._

Ink smiled at him when he looked at her to reply. She wasn't going to say a word more.

_Maybe._

"They need you, Quantum Ranger. Vypra and Quargagon are determined to finish this battle their way. Combine your powers with the others and the blast will be enough to end their demonic existence forever," Ink said out-loud. "Alice will recover in a moment, we can protect each other."

Sure enough the two Red Rangers were powering up their own Battler Armour and the Blue and Green Lightspeed Rangers flanked them on either side. The other Rangers were running to add their own fire power. There was no way he was missing out on the party when he could add his own power to it. With a few fast strides of his wheeled boots, Eric was in position. Wes gave him a quick affirming nod.

"Let's finish this!" proclaimed Carter.

"Ready? Fire!" ordered Wes.

As one, all the Rangers fired their weapons. A humungous strength of intense multicoloured energy blasted from the group, it was so immensely bright Eric was glad of his visor, and exploded into the charging villains. When the smoke cleared, flaming remains were all that could be seen.

_Can she return again, Ink?_

_Not by herself. Only if someone else attempts to summon her and even if they do, it will take a great strength of black magic to achieve her second resurrection. _

Reassured, Eric powered-down at the same time the other Rangers did. They stood in a loose chunkily coloured group, exhilaration glowing from each of their faces. Carter and Wes enthusiastically clasped hands and briefly hugged, which acted as the ok for the others to begin celebrating as well. Even Ryan was joining in, the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers surrounding him excitedly after his long absence. Eric smiled. He had worked as part of the team and it had worked but unlike Ryan who had his sister to tie him to the team, he had nothing. This was something he wasn't part of. He began walking unnoticed away but then Ink and Alice stopped him.

"Do not leave yet, Quantum Ranger," asked Ink quickly. "We wish to speak to the Rangers. The Lightspeed Rangers have not seen Alice in a long time. They will want to know you as well."

"I don't do gatherings, Ink," retorted Eric, venom dripping from his words as he glared hard at her.

"I am not asking you to have a party with them, Eric. Just for your presence, for a few minutes. I do not expect you to come back to the Clock Tower with us."

He hated being social. It made him feel inadequate when people talked about all the things they had and had done even though he knew his own story could more than match anyone's. But Ink was looking at him wordlessly and all he felt from her was pleading and hope. She did want him to meet the other Rangers and it couldn't hurt to know other people who had the Power. They could be useful contacts if needed.

"Fine, just for a few minutes," sighed Eric grouchily.

He walked by the sisters' side, who he noticed with some surprise were linking arms. Alice looked a little pale still but the expression on her face was strong. The noise from the Ranger group was loud and joyful and Eric found himself wincing as they got close to them. Katie was the first to notice them.

"Alice! I saw you battling out there! I had no idea you could do that!" she gasped loudly, gaining the other Rangers' attention.

"There was never any need to show you before now," shrugged Alice.

"She's my Protector," added Ryan, emerging from the crowd to stand beside Alice. "Like Ink is Eric's Guardian."

Alice crossed her arms so that her hands touched her shoulders and with one movement brought them down by her sides. In a cascade of glittering navy-silver pieces, her battle gear shattered from her body to her feet where the shards dissolved. Alice, in her normal clothes and her black jacket which Eric could now see had the Lightspeed Rescue symbol and the Ranger team name printed on the back, stood smiling before them.

"If you want my full title I'm the Navy Titanium Protector. You can still call me Alice though," she joked.

Immediately the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers rushed to her in greeting. Eric could make out a bit of what they said but mostly it was incoherent babbling at her return. From Ink, he felt a great deal of warmth, pride and happiness and when he turned to look at her, she was looking at the Lightspeed group with increasing fondness.

"Were you around with Alice when she was Ryan's Protector?" he asked curiously.

"No. I have been asleep for many years. Alice's time with the Lightspeed Rescue team was a journey she needed to complete alone. Through that journey, she made some very close friends."

Eric nodded, remembering Alice and Ryan's easy banter in the SUV as he drove them to the battle.

"Ryan needed her protection when he left the Rangers questing for cures and more information on the demons from their tomb. She became his travelling companion. The weapons her power provides her with has proved most useful in their partnered endeavour."

Alice broke from the group and jogged over to where Ink and Eric stood. There was a light in her eyes that made her appear a lot younger than Eric knew she was.

"They want to meet you, sister," she said, catching hold of Ink's hand. "You can come too if you want, Quantum."

It was the closest Eric was going to get to an invitation. His visceral reaction was to refuse and go home to his birds but he thought about how well he'd gotten on with Ryan and saw the Titanium Ranger nodding encouragingly at him. The Time Force Rangers were becoming part of the Lightspeed group now and were chattering together. Eric felt a strange tug at his heart.

_You do not want to be alone._

_But I don't want insincere friendship. I don't want people thinking they're better than me._

_Do you really think that little of fellow Rangers? They will understand you better than you can possibly imagine and will welcome someone who has travelled from darkness to light just as Ryan did. You and Ryan bonded together. Why not give the others a chance? How can you expect people to not judge you if you judge them yourself?_

Ink offered him a small inviting smile. Eric glared at her. He and Ryan **had** gotten on well together despite his initial misgivings. She was irritatingly right.

_I don't like this team work.._

_Yet it benefits you on the battlefield and allows you to feel less lonely. They are not expecting you to move into the Clock Tower, Eric. Just that you will accept the possibility of friendship. It is not much to ask. _

_I've asked for the same thing before and I haven't got shit back._

_The past shall not dictate the future. Open yourself up to the possibilities the Quantum Powers offer you and you will receive more than you dreamed you would when you first stole that Morpher. _

Before Eric could form a reply, out-loud or otherwise, Alice pulled them into the centre of the group of Rangers. There was no escape now.

"These are two of the most important people in my life," Alice stated. "Ink, my sister and the Quantum Keeper and Eric Myers, the Quantum Ranger. Ink's his Guardian and I'm her Protector."

Eric found people shaking his hand and patting his shoulder. He was still reeling from Alice's statement. He was one of the most important people in her life? It was confusing considering how much they argued and disagreed but if they truly were some kind of family, it did make a weird sort of sense. He then realised Ryan was beside him and talking.

"Overwhelming?" the Titanium Ranger asked quietly.

"Give me a silent day training and patrolling the city any day," Eric replied.

"Now you know why I spent all my time away," laughed Ryan. "Some of us are talking about heading back to the Clock Tower the Time Rangers use as their base, you gonna come with us?"

"I don't go to the Clock Tower," answered Eric seriously. "It's their base, not mine."

Ryan shrugged seeming to understand as they watched everyone else talk.

"I think everyone's going to stay around here first anyway, in case anything else rises from the Shadow World. I'm guessing you don't want to talk to people," Eric shook his head. "How about I tell you about my team in case you need them as contacts or meet up with them or something?"

Eric couldn't argue against that logic and didn't reply which Ryan took as consent and walked off a little way from the group. Eric followed him and stood, hands in his pockets, as Ryan gave short concise descriptions of his team mates which Eric filed away for future use. He'd been right; the blonde girl in the pink shirt was Dana Mitchell and he learnt from Ryan that she was a doctor now. The bright smile and friendly manner she addressed everyone with cemented this fact. From Ryan he also learnt that Carter Grayson, quiet and strong looking, had gone back to being a fireman which didn't surprise Eric at all though he had trouble placing the polite man he now saw hovering near Dana and talking to Wes in the Red Ranger's uniform. He learnt that Joel Rawlings, chatting animatedly to Jen, had spent his entire Ranger tenure trying to persuade the Lightspeed Project's Head of Technology Miss Angela Fairweather to go on a date with him and had ended up marrying her. There was something in the wide cocky grin on the Green Ranger's face that irked Eric a lot and he had the distinct feeling that he wouldn't get along with Joel. He learnt that Kelsey Winslow rollerbladed at championship level and climbed the hardest cliffs she could find for fun and that her best friend Chad Lee had fallen in love with a mermaid called Marina whom they'd helped when they were full-time Rangers and now worked as a lifeguard so that he could see her whenever he wanted.

"Are you kidding me!" he exclaimed incredulously.

"I couldn't make this stuff up if I tried," laughed Ryan. "Try telling people you grew up with demons. Being a Ranger means you don't have a normal life, even if you want one."

"That's the truth," muttered Eric, watching Ink and Alice converse with Wes and Carter.

"You don't wish you hadn't gotten the Quantum Morpher do you?" asked Ryan surprised at Eric's expression. "A lot of crap's happened to me since being a Ranger and I hate what I did when I first put on the Morpher but honestly, I've never regretted becoming the Titanium Ranger."

Did he regret it? It had given him a lot more power, secured him his job position as the Commander of the Silver Guardians and gave him a great deal of authority in the city. It meant working with Wesley Collins, someone he thought he'd never see again after prep school and an assortment of people he deemed undisciplined and unruly. It meant making a difference to the world around him. It meant Ink and Alice. His gaze lingered briefly on the sisters and Ink, as always aware of his feelings, turned to smile encouraging at him.

_The Quantum Powers chose right._

"I guess at the moment I don't regret it either," Eric said at last somewhat grudgingly as he and Ryan stayed on the outside and watched the others talk.

* * *

**AUTHOR SHOUT-OUTS**

_**PRTFLO:** Thanks for your kind review! I always figured that Eric and Ryan would have a lot in common – their characters do share similarities. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well:- )_

_**White Time Ranger**:hugs back: that's ok babe! I wanted to reward you for your fantastic loyalty to me and my work, us Time Force authors have to stick together! I'm thrilled that the idea of Alice as Ryan's guardian works as well as Ryan as Eric's friend, they are so alike and I figured it would make a lot of sense. I'm very proud of this story arc! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks again for being such a wonderful reliable reviewer!_

_**Silver Rider**: Your review was short and to the point, I'm glad you loved the last chapter and hope you continue to enjoy this story. Thanks for continually reading and reviewing!_

_**Blooming Violets**: I'm glad you enjoyed it; hope you like this one just as much:- )_

_**Etcetera Kit**: Its sooo cool to have you reviewing this, what I call my 'Time Force epic'. I have worked so hard at this and it's wonderful to have you, whose work I adore, read and review it. I'm glad you think I characterised Eric right – he is really tough to write and also the main muse for the story. I never like OCs myself either but these two popped into my head and I really like how they turned out – don't worry, there's no romantic entanglements between them and the Rangers. I refuse to do that, I prefer writing romance within the show's characters so it'll all be strictly cannon! I hope you like this story but don't be afraid to leave me constructive criticism if it'll help me write better. :- ) _

_**TF Princess**: Thanks so much for your review; it really lifted my spirits when I was in a bad place today. I'm glad u got the humour of the Eric/Ink/Ryan/Alice conversation and yeah, to me Eric and Ryan share many similarities and would, in my mind, be very good friends. I hope you liked this chapter too!_

_**Mag Cat**: Thanks for the wonderful compliments! This story arc won't differ from the Time Force/Lightspeed Rescue teamup shown on TV; it'll just fill in the unseen gaps and add Alice and Ink to it. At least that's the plan, it could all change! As for Ryan/Kelsey, I don't think that pairing will be included. I've seen minimal Lightspeed Rescue and would hate not to do it justice. I do like that pairing from what I've seen though. Hope you like this chapter!_


	17. Partners In Power

_**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, except Ink and Alice who I created myself. The rest belongs to Disney in some strange way!_

_**Ranger References**: Contains the end scenes from 'Time for Lightspeed' and references earlier scenes in the episode. I think I've stretched this one episode out long enough! The Eltarian gesture Ink and Alice do at the end is borrowed from the film 'Masters of the Universe', very bad film but I happened to like that bit and I expect I got it wrong coz I saw it a while ago but it's my interpretation! Shout-outs at the end. Enjoy!_

**PARTNERS IN POWER**

The Clock Tower was not the most welcoming place in the world with cold winds blowing in through the cracks and the dim unflattering light pouring in through the windows. The bedrooms were cramped and uncomfortable at times and the bathroom facilities left a lot to be desired but that day as both teams of Rangers filled the big empty space with laughter and happiness, Wes didn't want to be anywhere else. There was a palatable sense of relief from both teams; the Lightspeed team because they'd been able to be involved in another mission and had been up to scratch and the Time Force team because they'd gelled so well with another team. For Wes it was exciting meeting other Rangers, people who knew the ups and downs, the burdens and joys of carrying the Power but for the other Time Force Rangers it was a completely different experience, meeting people they'd learnt about in training. For them, it was surreal seeing the people they'd learnt about actually come to life.

Wes grinned as they reached the main room and spread out his arms as he led the way in.

"C'mon guys, check it out!" he encouraged.

The two teams mixed together and wandered into the room, Trip gesturing to where the bell was kept. Seeing Jen laughing and giggling with Dana, her Pink Lightspeed counterpart, made Wes feel especially happy. He could count the times on one hand that Jen was this relaxed. He also noticed the way Carter stayed near to Dana though she didn't encourage or discourage him. Wes wondered if there was something about Pink and Red Power that drew their Rangers towards each other and if it'd happened frequently in the past. He decided he'd ask Ink about that later.

Ink herself was walking beside Ryan who had an arm casually slung around Alice. That was surprisingly in itself, that Alice hadn't tried killing him for invading her personal space. Ink had a serene look on her face, despite Eric's absence. When the Rangers had decided to go back to the Clock Tower, Eric had opted out as usual, telling Wes he had to report the battle to HQ so that they knew the demon threat was gone and that squadrons would have to be dispatched to sweep the area in case any stragglers were found or in case Ransik used the quiet of the aftermath to launch an attack of his own.

"I thought you guys came from the future? This place looks kinda old!" voiced Joel as he looked around the room.

Wes turned in time to see Kelsey give her inconsiderate team-mate a sharp elbow in the ribs and then Circuit sail in through the window, narrowly missing both Kelsey and Chad before he found his perch.

"Some old things are good and anyway, we like it!" the robot owl said determinedly.

At the sound of Jen's laugh, Wes's eyes automatically sought her out. She was walking with Dana over to Ryan and touched the Titanium Ranger's back gently to get his attention. For a second, hot irrational jealousy fired through Wes. Then he shook his head. He was jealous of Ryan? It was obvious the man preferred to be alone though with looks like that it was unlikely women took the hint (and Wes noticed that Kelsey kept glancing Ryan's way, her wide eyes shining with something he didn't think Ryan had noticed yet). Besides, Dana, Ryan's sister Wes had discovered from Carter, was pretty protective of him anyway. Wes was glad that Jen had found people which made her glow the way she was as he looked at her now. These Rangers she'd learnt about as part of the past who she'd helped win a battle and now could consider friends. It was a strange situation. At that thought, Wes remembered something he and Jen had decided on earlier.

He crossed the room to where Carter was looking in interest at Circuit and with a smile, led his Red counterpart to where the rest of his team-mates were gathered.

"We wanted to give you something to remember us by," Wes told Carter in answer to his confused look.

The Time Force Rangers gathered on one side of the others in the room and produced from behind their backs six folded Time Force officer jackets. Jen held two and handed the pair to Dana and Ryan, glancing over to see Carter accept his with a chuckle of surprise. She saw the way he looked at Chad and Kelsey raising his eyebrows and immediately her excitement deflated. She and Wes had thought that the Rangers would appreciate such unique gifts but it seemed they were distinctly underwelmed.

"What's wrong? Don't you like them?" she ventured; sounding the closest to timid Wes had ever heard her.

"No! They're great! It's just that….." Chad trailed off leaving Kelsey to finish his sentence for him.

"We had something to give you guys too!"

At Carter's nod, the six Lightspeed Rescue Rangers removed their identical red and black Lightspeed jackets and handed them to their counterparts.

"This is excellent!" laughed Wes as the others took their jackets with equal enthusiasm.

"See how it fits," encouraged Carter, helping Wes shrug into it.

"Perfect," affirmed Wes, feeling the way the jacket hugged his frame.

He looked at his friends, watching as they chattered with their colour counterparts and looked at their new jackets with astonishment. They now owned a part of history. Just a little way off Alice and Ink stood watching their Rangers fondly. Alice had her foot propped up on a nearby chair and her elbow rested on her leg, watching the scene with an animated look of interest, more than he'd seen before while Ink had her hands clasped, serenity seeming to glow from her. Ryan also stood alone, a little lost as to what to do with his Lightspeed jacket which was obviously intended for Eric.

"Should I just leave it here?" he asked Alice quietly.

"He never comes here so he'd never get it," his Protector replied with a grin.

"I will take it, Titanium Ranger," answered Ink.

Ryan laid the jacket in her offered arms. Ink threw it up into the air and with a snatch of her hand and flash of violet sparkles, the jacket disappeared completely. Ryan and Alice weren't fazed at all but Wes, the only Ranger who'd noticed the magic, was slack-jawed. Ink, recognising his astonishment, smiled his way and winked a purple eye.

"When do you guys need to get back?" he heard Trip ask.

"I need to get back soon," replied Carter regretfully. "I've got the day off from the fire station but I hate leaving the guys."

"I should get going soon too. I've left Marjorie in charge of the surgery and she tends to panic under pressure," added Dana with a rueful smile.

"I wish you could stay for longer," sighed Katie sadly. "It's been great to get to know all of you and fight with you. The Officers back home won't believe us when we tell them we helped the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers!"

The Lightspeed Rangers chuckled at this.

"I can't get used to being part of history," admitted Chad.

"I can't believe you guys are from the future!" enthused Kelsey with wide eyes. "And you're here with us now! What's it like? Do you have flying cars?"

"Be careful what you say, Rangers," interjected Ink. "You can change your time with a simple sentence."

"We know Ink," answered Jen with hints of affection as she turned her head to smile at the purple-clad sorceress. "Its different that's all, advanced in a lot of ways like technology but just the same as this time too."

"Didn't you guys have one more Ranger?" asked Dana suddenly, looking around. "The Quantum guy that Ryan fought with."

"Oh you mean Eric. He never comes to the Clock Tower, he hates being part of a team," explained Katie casually. "But at least he's stopped trying to kill us now."

"Sounds like you, Ryan," spoke up Joel cheerfully.

"Eric's alright," replied Ryan with a smile at Joel. "He's got a spiky personality but he's an ok guy. Ink got him to pick me up from the bus depo to get me to the battle so without him I might not have been here today."

"Well then I'm grateful," declared Dana, linking arms with Ryan and smiling up at him. "It's been a long time, little brother. You have gotta keep in better contact with us!"

"I keep in contact with Alice!"

"But I don't have time to pass on the news. I was asleep underground guarding Ink in between visiting Titanium here on his travels and helping out when he needed it," pointed out Alice.

"You live in a cave?" Chad sounded astonished and disbelieving.

"It's the best place to hide out where no one can find us," shrugged Alice in reply.

"As much as this conversation is thrilling me and believe me it is, I've got a honeymoon to get back to," interrupted Joel loudly.

"Say hi to Angela for me," asked Alice pleasantly enough though there was a twinkle of something else in her eyes.

"She always did like you," Joel regarded the blonde girl before him with a critical gaze. "I never could guess why. You were always a pain in the ass."

"And I always liked you least, Joel Rawlings. Be careful when addressing the Navy Titanium Protector."

"That is enough, Alice," added Ink, smoothing over the friendly banter spiked with dislike.

Alice shrugged, her expression making her appear like an insolent teenager. It was a widely known secret within the Lightspeed Rescue Ranger team that Alice and Joel clashed constantly. Joel hated something as irrational and illogical as magic which he couldn't combat or control; he also hated the fact that Alice had saved his life several times. They'd forced their differences aside to work as a team for the greater good, Alice for her mission and Joel because he knew Ryan would kill him if he fought openly with his Protector. Ink had obviously decided that her Time Force Rangers didn't need to be exposed to this squabbling and the look she gave Alice confirmed it and sealed Alice's lips on the matter.

Wes, sensing that a storm could break out if someone didn't react to change the awkward silence, quickly picked up the thread of the previous conversation.

"How bout we escort you back to Mariner Bay?" he asked Carter.

"Great!"

For a brief moment, the two Red Rangers slapped a high five and clutched fists. They'd enjoyed working together. Then Carter turned to the other Time Force Rangers with a smile.

"You got the jackets, now try the dance," he offered with a laugh.

The other Lightspeed Ranger broke into laughter and Ink's lips curved into a smile as the Time Force Rangers moved into the middle of the room. Wes looked at the rest of his team. The jackets did suit them and would be a great memento of the mission.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Sure," replied Jen with a shrug and was that another giggle?

As one the Time Force Rangers moved uncertainly in the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers morphing sequence arm movements which activated the Rescue Morphers.

"Lightspeed Rescue!"

"Awesome guys!" called Kelsey excitedly before turning to Chad. "What time is it, Chad? I've gotta see if I can get back to enter that rollerblade meet. Some of my sponsors were counting on me being there."

"How many times have I told you to buy a watch?" sighed Chad, checking his own black and blue waterproof one. "It's a little after four, there'll be time for you to get back if we leave now. I'll come with you if you like; I'm on duty again at the beach in an hour."

"He's a lifeguard," Alice explained to Wes when he sent her a questioning look.

"Well if you all need to get back now, we can accompany you on our cycles," said Jen.

"That'd be great, we've got to get these Morphers back to the Aqua Base and Commander Mitchell," replied Carter.

"You have to give them back?" asked Lucas.

"Once the demons were all destroyed, we didn't think we'd ever need them again but Dad kept a hold of them just in case," laughed Dana. "He'll keep them safe in case we ever need them."

"Except mine. I keep mine since I travel so much," cut in Ryan. "Dad hates the idea of me being out in places like India totally defenceless so he let me keep my Morpher."

"Yeah where are you heading next, Ryan?" asked Kelsey interested. "We haven't seen you in ages; want to come hang out in Mariner Bay for a bit?"

"I owe Dad a visit and I think Dana would drag me back even if I didn't want to go," laughed Ryan. "I'll stay for a week ok? Then I've got to move on. I heard about this place in Taiwan that might need my help."

"My brother, still saving the world," stated Dana with a roll of her eyes. "You don't have to do that anymore you know."

"I know. I just want to do it. It's what I want to do with my life."

"Let's get a move on," interrupted Joel impatiently. "My wife is waiting for me you know. We're heading for Hawaii."

"Not far away enough," muttered Alice, earning a reproving nudge from Ink.

The Rangers walked down and out of the Clock Tower; reaching the yellow Humvee which Wes had been told by Carter was called the Rescue Rover. Trip quickly set the yellow case he'd brought down from the Tower on the ground and pulled the miniature cycles from it much to the amusement of the Lightspeed Rangers.

"Aren't they a little small to ride?" asked Chad.

"But watch this," replied Trip with a knowing grin.

He set them on the ground and moments later, five fully sized Vector cycles appeared in their place. Trip looked proud when he turned back to the gobsmacked Lightspeed Rangers.

"The year 3000's finest technology especially for its Rangers," the Green Ranger stated, snapping the empty yellow case shut.

"So that's how advanced you guys are," said Kelsey in amazement. "I don't think Miss Fairweather ever created anything like that for us."

"Hey she's Mrs Fairweather-Rawlings now," corrected Joel with good humour, slinging an arm around his Yellow team mate.

"How can we forget? You've been bragging about it since you got engaged," groaned Chad. "The quicker we get you back on your honeymoon, the better!"

Kesley laughed, ducking away from Joel's arm to clamber into the Rover followed by Joel and Chad. As Dana and Ryan eased their way in, Wes looked doubtfully at the small space they were squashing everyone into.

"Are you sure there's room in there for all of you?" he asked Carter as the Red Lightspeed Rescue Ranger was about to swing into the driver's seat.

"We'll fit in somehow," Carter replied with a laugh.

Ink and Alice approached the Rover as the Time Force Rangers got onto their cycles.

"It was good to meet you all at last," Ink said with a bow of her head. "I have heard much about you from Alice and seen a lot in my visions of the past. Your work as Rangers was truly admirable. Thank you for your time served."

"It was no problem," chirped up Kelsey.

"Yeah we had a blast, most of the time," added Chad.

"It's been great to catch up with you guys," stated Alice, leaning on the Rover as she spoke. "I'll try and come visit you in Mariner Bay while Ink's still awake for her time as the Quantum Keeper."

"Alice, say hey to Eric for me ok?" asked Ryan, leaning forward from where he was packed into the back of the Rover. "I'll try and come back to Silver Hills before I leave for Taiwan. He's a pretty cool guy when you get past the unfriendliness."

"He's ok when he's doing what he's told," amended Alice darkly. "He just hates taking orders, even from his Guardian."

"But Eric does do his job as a Ranger and he has achieved much in his time holding the Power," reminded Ink with a smile. "He may be rough around the edges and not as clean-cut as many former Rangers but he is skilled and sharp with a natural knack for leadership paired with a very blunt way of expressing himself and doing his job. He has always fought for himself, now he is learning to fight for others."

"Sounds familiar," laughed Ryan as he settled back into his seat. "You gonna join me in Taiwan, Alice? Extra pair of hands is always needed out there."

"When my duty protecting Ink's done, I'll be there," confirmed Alice.

"You guys want to morph?" yelled Wes from his cycle. "It'll stop people knowing who we are, civilians'll recognise our cycles."

"You have secret identities?" asked Joel surprised.

"Yeah, don't you?" replied Lucas.

"No, we were a public service team. We helped out as Rangers in any uncontrollable situation the authorities couldn't handle. People knew who we were." Carter answered. "But we understand your problem, we'll morph with you."

With bright flashes of light and two loud morphing calls, the Ranger uniforms cloaked the teams. Ink smiled and turned to find Alice smiling back.

"Be well, Lightspeed Rescue Rangers," Ink called lightly. She pressed a fist to her heart and then unclenched it as she brought it away in a rapid movement.

"Take care guys, I'll see you soon. You made me proud," added Alice. She mimicked Ink's gesture and Ryan mimicked it immediately back.

"What does that mean?" asked Wes, doing the gesture uncertainly.

"It is an Eltarian blessing said when friends part," replied Ink. "It means good journey. I doubt I will see these Rangers again so that is why I say it. Instead of saying goodbye, we wish you well instead."

There was a small moment of silence and then the rest of the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers did the gesture together. Ink bowed her head politely and Alice bowed from the waist up, arms straight at her side. Then they both did the 'good journey' gesture together. In each of their own hands, a symbol appeared. In Ink's the Time Force symbol shimmered in purple and in Alice's the Lightspeed Rescue symbol appeared in silver. Then they faded away.

"Let's head off!" called Carter, started the Rover's engine.

The Rover peeled away from the Clock Tower, the Rangers inside calling goodbye to the sisters waving them off. The Time Force Rangers quickly flanked the yellow vehicle on either side and then sped ahead to lead the way. The setting sun made the machines shine and all Ink and Alice could see as the Rover and cycles disappeared on a long stretch of road was the merging of bright shimmering colours.

"It was good to see them again, Alice?" asked Ink as her eyes stayed fastened on the receding colours.

"Yeah it was, always good to see Ryan and even better to see the rest of them," replied her Protector, hands stuffed in her Lightspeed Rescue jacket pockets. "I do wish I could see them more often but Protector duty keeps me here."

"I am sorry, Alice, that your loyalties are split between two teams. I will never make you choose and if Ryan is ever in trouble, you must go to him."

"Try and stop me."

"I do not think that is an option I want to take," replied Ink with a mock serious look on her face. "Now, I am going to see Eric. He has made a friend in Ryan today, someone who truly does understand him and someone who he will have a connection with long after you and I are gone. It was a big step for him to open himself up for friendship. I could also do with some food. Would you like to join me?"

"Where else would I go, sister?" answered Alice affectionately. "Ryan is my charge and a dear friend but you're my sister. Let's go find Eric."

* * *

_**AUTHOR SHOUT-OUTS**_

_**White Time Ranger**: LOL, I so did not mean for you to stop working of your English assignment! Hope you got it done when you were finished reading. Yeah, I thought it was right that Eric wouldn't go to the Clock Tower – he'd be very out of place there! Thanks for your continuing loyalty, its muchly appreciated! Hope you liked this chapter_

_**Blooming Violets**: Thanks for the comment on the Eric/Ryan dynamic – I just really pictured them as good friends since their backgrounds are quite similar. I'm glad you found my story too as your great comments are always welcome! Hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_**Mag Cat**: I didn't expect Alice to morph either but it just popped into my head and totally fitted her character so I went with it and it worked out real well. I'm glad you think the battle scene was well written, I find fights hard to write. Thanks for reading :- )_

_**TF Princess**: Ryan strikes me as a very cool guys, I've only seen one episode with him in so his voice is basically guess-work so I'm hoping I got it right! I think he and Eric would get on very well and I hope this is believable! Yeah poor Eric has no idea how to act in really social situations, bless! I'm hoping my muse will let it all work out in the end! Thanks again for reading and reviewing:- )_

_**Kokuryu**: Thanks for your insightful comments; I'm glad you can see the connection I did between Ryan and Eric. I figured they'd fit very well as friends due to their similar backgrounds. I hope you continue to enjoy this story and my Eric characterisation, he's tough to write! Thanks again:- )_


	18. Times Are A'Changing

_**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except Ink and Alice._

_**Ranger References**: Contains scenes from the Time Force episode 'A Calm Before The Storm' and refers a lot to events that happened in 'Reflections of Evil'. I'm finding this arc of the story really really tough to write so I apologise if it's not that impressive! Author Shout-outs at the end, hope u enjoy! _

**TIMES ARE A'CHANGING**

"Astro Booster! Um…so that's the Astro Rangers!"

"Space Rangers."

"They're known by either so I still get that point."

The mood in the Clock Tower's upper room was extremely light-hearted and had been the Rangers had realised that when they captured Ransik, they could go home. It had made everybody excited and even Wes, who knew he'd be left behind, was excited for them and was currently downstairs helping Jen man the counter and repair some watches someone had brought in the day before. Lucas was out on a job as a delivery driver and Trip and Katie had managed to convince Alice to join in a game with them.

Alice grinned, the blue gun in her hands disappearing immediately. Trip and Katie sat in front of her, arguing lightly about who was right or wrong. It was one of their favourite games to guess the weapon and team it belonged to. Ever since they'd gone over the history of the Rangers for Wes, Katie and Trip had wanted to try and remember all they could of their lineage. Circuit could provide images on the holoscreen of teams from time gone by and Alice could help them prep up on the weapons used. Ink sat on a chair, her fingers flickering in the space in front of her and weaving strands of purple magic together idly. Her mind was somewhere else entirely.

_There should be no side effects from staying within that mirror world to fight, Eric. If you feel at any time nauseous or as though you are disappearing then tell me. Then Alice and I will work our skills to sufficiently ground you here._

_Reassuring, thanks, Ink. So you're saying I could just disappear?_

_Moving between dimensions is often troublesome for mortals who are not used to it, even those who possess the Power as you do. It is not something that I can say for sure will not happen_

Eric growled angrily to himself, the latest Time Force adventure had involved getting sucked into mirrors and strange dimensions and it had unnerved him. He was going over some Guardian reports in his office at Bio-Lab before his weekly meeting with Mr Collins about the status of the troops he commanded. His boss liked to know how everything was running and if there was any chance they could make more money. Truth be told, Mr Collins had changed considerably since his brush with death dealt to him by Ransik. He still wanted to make the most money that he could out of his resources but he now understood his son's place was with the Rangers and allowed for them to help out the Guardians in their work. It made Eric's job a lot easier.

He shrugged out of the Lightspeed Rescue jacket Ink had brought him on the night the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers had left, dropping it onto his chair. He'd been strangely pleased when she'd presented it to him a few weeks ago. He wore it on colder days for extra warmth and always had to field probing questions from some of the Guardians who had lived in Mariner Bay and wanted to know all about Eric's time fighting with the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers. He'd refused to tell them anything. Ryan had come to see him a few days later and taken him out for a drink. Eric found he enjoyed the Titanium Ranger's company more every time he saw him; there was such a feeling of familiarity between them. They'd exchanged numbers and Eric had found himself cautiously referring to Ryan as a good friend, certainly someone he could talk to and probably count on in an emergency. Someone who knew the feelings of what he'd been through when he was younger, probably the only one.

_Anyway I can stop the side effects?_ He frowned, his concentration slipping as he tried to find the financial report from the past month Mr Collins always insisted he bring along. He felt Ink shake her head.

_Only if you are willing to go under some serious magical experimentation. Alice and I could scan your body for remnants of anything picked up in that mirror world and work to eradicate it._

_How long would it take?_

_Several hours but honestly, I think you would enjoy working with the Silver Guardians more. If you do feel overly dizzy or out of sync with the world around you, I will know and come to aid you._

_I'm not going to miss work because of some mirror bug. I need the money. _

_And you will not miss work unless something happens inside of you; the chances of this happening are very slim. You did not get bitten by Venomark when most of the city was taken ill from his venom._

"Commander, Mr Collins is asking for you," Eric turned to see a Guardian standing in his office doorway. "He wants you in his office in five minutes."

"Thanks, Wells," Eric nodded at the Guardian who saluted and exited quickly, knowing that the Commander valued his privacy.

_Gotta go, Ink. _

_Indeed _amusement coloured Ink's thoughts_. I take it I will see you later?_

_Unless I suddenly win the lottery? Tell Alice I'll play her at draughts tonight. Ryan told me she knows how to play. _

_She will be thrilled_

_Was that sarcasm?_

_I could not possibly comment and you are going to be late for your meeting. Until later, Quantum Ranger_

_Later_

Ink blinked slowly and lightly let the purple chain bracelet she'd created float in the air. It was studded with large crystals and drifted over to Katie who giggled as it slid into her open hand.

"Cute. Thanks, Ink."

"I can't believe you still make jewellery," snorted Alice. "I'd have thought by now you'd have graduated further than that to something more impressive like statues or something."

"Only if I want to."

"Ink, Dulcea isn't here anymore. You can make what you want now."

Trip looked between the two of them; it was the most sisterly he'd ever seen them act. Usually Alice treated Ink with a great amount of respect tempered with affection but since they'd been spending more time with the Time Force Rangers, Alice treated her more and more like a human sister would.

"I think there's a story here," he commented.

"Not much of one," corrected Ink, leaning forward and pressing a fingertip to the bracelet in Katie's hand so that it turned from purple to yellow. "Dulcea, our eldest sister, forbade me from created anything larger when we were younger. Her magic is for bringing life to creatures she has created but I conjure inanimate objects. The two are opposite and Dulcea felt that making anything larger would interfere with her magic as well as disturb the others' work."

"Others?" asked Katie confused, fiddling with the bracelet.

"Our sisters. There are many of us. Guardians and Protectors to the legions of Power Rangers on this planet and the others," explained Ink with a nostalgic proud smile. "I have not seen them since Zordon passed on and we decided to fly to our various posts, to stay there until we were needed. Alice and I came to Earth and buried ourselves beneath it. Dulcea, her work done by the time Zordon was gone, is waiting for us to return when our work here is completed."

"So when we go home, you get to go home too!" exclaimed Katie happily. "How long have you been here on Earth?"

"Too many centuries to count," laughed Alice. "I like it down here. When we're done, I'll go back to Eltar with Ink for a while but then I'm coming straight back to help Ryan out."

"What's Eltar like?" asked Trip fascinated.

"It is different from Earth. There are less people, many of them are space wizards as Zordon was and now they live to continue his mission of peace and balance throughout the galaxies. The place itself is shaped vastly differently too. It is a deep blue and it is the place we call home because that was where we were created and where our siblings who have served their duties wait for our return," answered Ink almost dreamily. "Truthfully, it is a place I miss greatly sometimes."

"Were you just created the way you are now or did you grow up like humans do?" asked Trip interestedly.

"Like we had time to grow up," muttered Alice loudly, arms crossed. "We were just created at a certain age and we do mature. I'm younger than Ink and when I was first born, she didn't have the silver streaks in her hair. It just takes us longer to age than mortals do. How old do you guys think we look?"

Trip and Katie regarded the sisters carefully. Ink hid a smile. It could be a very dangerous question to answer though she herself wouldn't be offended by whatever figure they came up with together. A small wave of worry emitted from Eric. Frowning, she stared off out of the window to try and concentrate.

"I'd say by our standards you're somewhere near twenty," Katie said at last to Alice. "As for Ink, I don't know. Maybe thirty-five?"

"Ha! Zordon's work did pay off then!" exclaimed Alice triumphantly, turning to look at her sister and noting her far-off expression. "Sister, are you ok? Is it Eric?"

"Yes, Alice. I am not sure but something has perturbed him but I am sure we will hear of it soon," Ink answered, turning her dazed attention back to the people in the room. "And thank you, Katie, thirty-five is very flattering."

"What did you mean? Zordon's work paid off?" Trip wanted to know.

"Oh he created us to look the right age for Earth, you know not look as old as our Earth years would be. I estimate I should look about twenty-two by your timeline and Ink should be somewhere around thirty-nine. Good guesswork."

Katie slid the bracelet onto her wrist and held it out in front of her to admire. Alice bent down to take a better look.

"Not bad, sister. Considering you were distracted when you made it," she decided. "She made all my jewellery for me."

"It was a fun thing to do for you my sister," replied Ink pleasantly as she turned to Trip and Katie to explain. "Since I am part of a technological team and linked to a partly technological power, I can create solid objects of metal and wire. It has proved useful and it is nice to be able to give something to your sister which you have made yourself."

She trailed off as the feeling of discomfort and worry flowed from Eric again.

_Eric? What is wrong?_

_Crystals. Zaskin's talking about making crystals, from the Zirium Powder. The ones you told me about – what were they called?_

_Trizirum Crystals. Eric, are you telling me that Mr Collins is going to create Trizirium Crystals?_

_I'll tell you more soon. I'm coming over to see you.._

"Eric is coming to the Clock Tower," she announced out-loud.

"Eric's coming here? He never does that!" exclaimed Trip in surprise.

"It must be important then," interpreted Alice seriously.

"Indeed," was all Ink said as she returned to staring out of the window and her mind spinning through the thousands of possibilities.

* * *

"So we're agreed then, fifty new Silver Guardians," concluded Mr Collins. 

Eric nodded as he flipped through the papers in his gloved hands and was about to add about additional weaponry costs when he realised someone else was in the room.

"There's been a breakthrough in the Zirium Powder research!" Dr Zaskin announced as he placed a silver briefcase on the desk.

He produced a small plastic tub from the case which he passed to Mr Collins. Eric frowned, trying to remember where he'd heard about Zirium Powder before and why it sounded so familiar. Then he remembered. Ink had told him, filled him in on what he'd missed when he wasn't part of the team. It was something that Frax, that insane gold robot that had now broken away from Ransik, used to create crystals. Crystals, what was it about crystals that had got Ink so worried?

"Our team has determined that this powder is not just a useless by-product. Its molecular structure can form a crystal," Dr Zaskin continued excitedly.

What was it about crystals? Eric fought hard to try and remember what it was Ink had told him one of those evenings they'd sat and talked over what had gone on before he'd become the Quantum Ranger which could be important to him and his work. He watched impatiently as Mr Collins opened the tub to reveal small spikey amber-coloured crystal. He pulled two pieces out, playing with them in his hands

"What's so special about it?" asked Mr Collins urgently.

"The energy in one crystal could light up an entire city! If we could just combine the crystals to be large enough……"

Mr Collins looked at the crystals and slowly brought them together. A light so brilliant that Eric had to briefly close his eyes appeared between the two. Mr Collins laughed in delight. This could not be good. For some reason, Eric felt his stomach turn. Something niggled in his mind about crystals, the crystals Frax had made and been so pleased about according to Ink. Something wrong.

"Can we combine them?" he heard Mr Collins ask eagerly. There was silence in which Eric guessed Dr Zaskin nodded, he was too busy wracking his brains for some memory or clue. "Well get your best scientists on it!"

They had a name he knew that. Something complicated.

_Eric? What is wrong?_

_Crystals. Zaskin's talking about making crystals, from the Zirium Powder. The ones you told me about – what were they called?_

_Trizirum Crystals. Eric, are you telling me that Mr Collins is going to create Trizirium Crystals?_

_I'll tell you more soon. I'm coming over to see you._

He stopped then and turned to Mr Collins who was carefully marking some statistics down. The name of the crystals had sparked off a memory. They were created in the future, something that helped when electricity began to run out and a new way to light buildings was needed. Ink had told him they weren't meant to be made now and that she'd hoped that they'd all been destroyed. He'd have to cut this Guardian meeting short.

"Mr Collins? I need to leave, sir. I have some urgent Ranger business to attend to," he spoke out-loud.

Mr Collins looked up surprised but smiled at his Silver Guardian Commander.

"That's fine, Eric. I'll need you back here soon though for news on the Guardian drills."

"I'll make sure of it."

With a brief salute, Eric marched from the room. If he drove fast, he'd get to the Clock Tower in no time.

* * *

"Ok so that's about $50 altogether," concluded Jen, slipping an elastic band around the roll of bills she'd just counted. "And when Lucas gets back from that delivery job, that'll be at least ten dollars more." 

"That's great! We've really had some good luck with work recently," mused Wes, leaning on the opposite side of the counter to her.

"Let's just hope that luck continues," Jen replied neutrally. "Things are a little too quiet round here. I mean, I'm glad we have some time to breathe but Ransik never stays quiet for long."

Wes nodded, leaning on his hand as he gazed at Jen. She was so busy putting the money away safely; she didn't seem to notice his attentions. She was so beautiful, did she even realise it? Wes frowned a little as he caught sight of the sparkling engagement ring on her finger. No matter how strong his feelings were for the Pink Ranger he still didn't know where he stood since she wore another man's ring. The man who happened to be his distant descendant. When had life got so damn complicated?

A knock at the door disturbed his thoughts and he straightened up as the door opened to reveal, of all people, Eric. Eric looked very uncomfortable as he walked in and seemed unsure as he gazed around the room.

"Eric, hey what's up?" Wes asked uncertainly as he turned to look at his friend.

"I thought you'd want to know that Bio-Lab is doing some research. They're trying to make a Trizirium Crystal," Eric said finally.

"Trizirium Crystals? But they shouldn't be made for a hundred years!" exclaimed Jen, walking around the counter to Wes's side.

"Well if it's up to Mr Collins, they'll have one a lot sooner than that," replied Eric calmly. "I think you need to have a talk with your father, Wes."

Wes nodded, horrified shock still showing on his face. It was an expression mirrored on Jen's face.

"Well….." Eric turned awkwardly to go, suddenly feeling very out of place but Wes's voice calling his name stopped him and turned back.

"Thanks for the information," Wes said with a nod.

_Do not leave, Quantum Ranger_

Purple smoke appeared between Wes and Eric and moments later it crystallised into Ink, hands touching her shoulders. She smiled widely at him.

"It is a pleasure to have you here, Eric," she said. "What news do you bring about the Trizirium Crystals?"

"According to Dr Zaskin they have the power to light up an entire city. Mr Collins wants them to be created from the Zirium Powder; he knows he could make a lot of money from this," relayed Eric rapidly, taking a step closer to his Guardian as a serious expression dropped over her smile.

"This is not good," Ink murmured, her eyes worried. "And there is no way you can stop him, Eric?"

"I don't have that much influence," admitted Eric grudgingly. "But Wes does."

Ink turned to look at a surprised Wes. He stepped forward.

"I'll do all I can but I can't promise Dad'll listen to me," he said.

"You are his son, Red Ranger. You have more influence over him than the rest of us put together," Ink encouraged, taking his hand in her's and squeezing it gently. "Please see what you can do."

With a nod at everyone and a final look back at Jen, Wes broke away to retrieve his motorbike from outside for his trip to Bio-Lab headquarters. Eric turned back to Ink.

"Well I need to get back to my meeting with Mr Collins," he said with a sigh. "I'll see you later, Ink."

"Quantum Ranger," Ink stepped forward, glancing back to see Jen hurry upstairs to tell the others what was happening. "Thank you for sharing your acquired information. It will help that the whole team are aware of the situation"

"Working in a team does have its benefits," was all Eric said. "Gets the job done quicker and more efficiently."

Ink smiled at me, a smile that lifted the years from her. Eric blinked in surprise.

"You have changed my Quantum Ranger and I am proud of you," she said simply. "I will see you tonight."

As Eric left, Ink's face dropped into a frown. The end was in sight with so many mutants locked away and only a few remaining but what end would be created? Even now as Wes raced to stop his father from changing the future, the timeline was shifting and she, a sorceress of time and magic, could not tell what would form eventually. That worried Ink more than anything else.

**

* * *

**

_**AUTHOR NOTES**_

_**White Time Ranger**: Hey glad to hear you aced your assignment! That's great news. Thanks as always for your review which made me smile a lot! U never fail to drop me a few lines which means a lot so thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it didn't interfere with your work this time:- )_

_**Cmar**: Wow what a lot of reviews! U always give me food for thought and certainly help me develop my writing through your thoughtful constructive criticism. My fave chapter of the Lightspeed arc is 'The Boys Left Behind' too, I'm glad you enjoyed that one so much. I know I tend to go a bit too much and I really should stop overdoing a point. I really am trying but I'm finding this final arc so hard to write. Thanks again for your amazing words :- )_

_**Mag Cat**: LOL well I didn't really feel it was necessary for the TF Rangers to do the LR Rangers morphing sequence as well! It would have been kinda pointless. I promise I'll try and keep Ryan and Eric's friendship mentioned. I reckon they'd remain friends long after the team-up ep. Thanks again for your review and hope you liked this chapter :- )_

_**TF Princess: **Thanks for your kind words, I'm glad you think I got Wes's thoughts right. The whole chapter was fun to write as it was a lighthearted break from the darkness of the season's (and this story's) final arc. Hope you enjoy this chapter:- )_


	19. A Choice

_**Disclaimer**: Own nothing, except Ink and Alice who I created myself._

_**Ranger References**: Scenes from 'The End of Time Parts 1 & 2' are used in this chapter as well as references to events in 'A Calm before the Storm'. Thanks for the reviews guys, u rock! Author shout-outs at the end, hope u enjoy :- )_

**A CHOICE**

Eric stared at the open briefcase on his boss's desk. After defeating Maxax, he'd returned immediately to the Silver Guardian headquarters to report in all that had transpired. Mr Collins had pushed the briefcase with the Trizirium Crystals in over to him, not even bothering to look up from his paperwork as he asked Eric to take the case to Wes.

"Sir….?" Mr Collins looked up at Eric's uncertain voice. "Sorry to question you but I thought you were starting a mass production of these crystals?"

Mr Collins sighed, capped his pen and sat back. A thoughtful look overcame his face.

"Eric, I want you to be honest with me. Did you know that the other Time Force Rangers are from the future?" he asked, his eyes keenly observing Eric's face.

Eric's mind raced, was this some kind of test? His face remained impassively blank but inside he fought to work out the right response. What response did his boss want to hear?

_Honesty is always the best policy, Quantum Ranger_

_Not when talking to your boss._

_It may surprise you._

Mr Collins was waiting and Eric felt an inner anger at Ink's guidance. What else could he say? Mr Collins would know if he was lying and since he seemed to know anyway……..

"Yes sir, I did," Eric replied at last, knowing that any other response would be futile.

"And why didn't you see fit to tell me?"

"I didn't think it would affect the way we protected the city, sir. The Power Rangers, no matter where they're from, help the Guardians do a better job and save us money by insuring less fatalities through their help," answered Eric. "Also, I was asked to keep a confidence. The Rangers believed that they wouldn't be able to do their job if people knew where they actually came from due to the publicity that would result from it. Outside of the Rangers, I am the only person to know and I take that responsibility seriously."

He felt Ink smile broadly and inwardly grimaced.

_Don't say a word, Ink._

_As you wish._

Mr Collins looked at Eric carefully, meshing his hands together in front of him on the desk. Eric shifted uncomfortably under his boss's hard gaze.

"Wesley came to talk to me earlier today," Eric jerked his head up at the abrupt change of topic. "He told me about the other Rangers and asked me not to manufacture the crystals, saying that the timeline would be affected. What do you know about this, Eric?"

"I have it on good authority that the manufacture of the crystals will affect the future," relayed Eric. "They have been used by one of Ransik's robotic henchman to power his robots and having a mass production of the crystals a hundred years ahead of when they should be created I'm told would be disastrous for the future."

Mr Collins nodded briskly and pushed the briefcase towards Eric again, a smile playing across his face.

"That's what Wesley told me. Now that I've heard it from you as well, my decision is final. Take this briefcase to the Clock Tower and give it to my son. I'm sure he'll know what to do with it," Mr Collins said, uncapping his pen to continue with his work and bowing his head in a gesture Eric knew meant he was dismissed but Eric stayed put.

"Mr Collins, I have a question, sir," he said finally, gaining his boss's attention again.

"Go ahead, Eric."

"You said that now you've heard it from me your decision's final. Why?"

"You may not believe this, Eric but things have been changing at Bio-Lab since my stay in hospital and that change includes me. I know how hard you work at this job and believe it or not, your opinion matters a lot to me. You have no ulterior motive. You know exactly what's going on here, sometimes even more than I do and you always give me an honest answer," Mr Collins explained. "Wesley's opinion personally and your opinion professionally are the ones I trust the most. Just don't tell my board of directors that."

Eric cracked a smile as his confidence inwardly soared. His opinion mattered as much as the boss's son. He was valued and his hard work hadn't gone unnoticed. Now that the Trizirium crystals were safely not going to be reproduced, things really were looking up.

"Thank you, sir," he answered. "I'm glad to help."

"I know, Eric. Wesley has told me about your changes as well, I'm pleased that the two of you are closer than you used to be," smiled Mr Collins. "Now you're dismissed."

Giving a smart salute, Eric snapped the briefcase shut and marched from the room with it tucked under his arm.

* * *

Things had been murky in Ink's mind ever since Eric had contacted her about the Trizirium Crystals and even now as she heard him downstairs, presenting Wes with a case of sample crystals which were once going to be the genesis of a mass production which could have permanently disrupted the timeline if left unchecked for too long, the timeline remained unclear. She squinted out of the window, focusing hard on the hazy horizon for some clarity. Nothing. Alice was seated next to her, a pensive expression on her face as she watched her sister. She could sense her discontent and knew there was nothing she could do but offer her presence.

"Nothing yet?" asked Alice quietly so that the Rangers, crowded around their holoscreen equipment, wouldn't hear her.

"Nothing," confirmed Ink unhappily. "Things could turn out very dark for the people of Silver Hills, our Ranger team and possibly the whole future of this planet but Ransik's destruction could be at hand. I cannot see the future anymore."

"I thought that if the crystals were stopped from being manufactured then maybe things would be clearer," continued Alice with a sigh.

"So did I, sister. Things are cloaked; I'm being prevented from seeing the immediate future."

Dread pooled in Ink's heart. She could feel that things were reaching their peak here in Silver Hills. Frax had broken away from Ransik and was producing robots for the Rangers to stop from destroying and enslaving the city which meant Ransik's lack of mutants was no reason to celebrate anymore. Eric's growth as a Ranger was progressing well; even Mr Collins was noticing it. If only she could see the future, maybe she could know how to guide her Rangers and stop the feeling of foreboding building inside of her.

"Ink! Alice! Come join us here," called Trip as he emerged at the top of stairs with Wes in tow.

With a barely disguised start, Ink swept to her feet and wandered over to observe the holoscreen with Alice firmly beside her. A transmission of Alex popped up on the screen and Jen smiled at her fiancé. The foreboding inside of Ink didn't go away.

"Rangers, your mission is nearly finished. Only Frax and Ranik remain," Alex reported, pacing the control room he inhabited in the year 3000.

"We know, then we get to go home, right?" asked Trip, bubbling with excitement at the thought of his proper true home.

"No, Trip," answered Alex seriously, causing the feeling to grow in Ink's stomach. "Details are unclear. According to the history banks, there's a massive attack on the city."

Pictures flickered onto the screen as the Rangers watched in horror. The sky was blood red and lighting forked as time portals swirled high above, sucking skyscrapers into oblivion. On each of the Rangers' faces, there were matching expressions of anger, fear and dread. Suddenly with startling clarity, paths appeared in Ink's mind, causing her to fall back into Alice's prepared arms with shock.

"Ink!" exclaimed Katie distressed as tears rolled freely down her cheeks caused by the horrific images Alex was sending them. "Ink, are you ok? What's wrong with her, Alice?"

"She's getting images of the future," replied Alice, cradling her sister's form in her strong arms. "They're finally becoming clear to her. She's had a shock, that's all."

"None of you survive to make it back," continued Alex, oblivious to the chaos in the Clock Tower.

"What do you mean, we don't survive to make it back?" demanded Jen, leaning on the table as terror and anger filled her at Alex's words.

"There must be a way to stop it," said Katie. "What if we….."

"Katie, the attack can't be stopped," interrupted Alex briskly. "But there is one way to escape."

Wes looked up hopefully. The visions of the city he lived in, the place he called home, being consumed by vortexes and succumbing to flames had shaken him badly. Any shred of hope available he was willing to cling to and make work.

"I'm going to send a Time Ship back. The four of you will return to the year 3000 immediately," ordered Alex.

"The four of us?" asked Trip confused.

Slowly the Rangers turned to face their leader who looked back helplessly. Alex could only mean leaving Wes in his own time, stranding him to the destruction they'd seen detailed on-screen only a moment before.

"But what about Wes?" asked Lucas urgently.

"Unfortunately he's not from the year 3000, he must stay in his own time," replied Alex, traces of sorrow colouring his words. "I suggest you prepare to return. You must leave before the time hole begins to open and Wes?"

Wes looked up and found himself staring at a mirror image of his own face full of seriousness and sadness.

"I'm sorry, there's no other way. Ask Ink."

Before Wes could say anything, Alex ended the transmission and the Rangers stared back at Wes. Slowly Ink got back to her feet as Alice held tightly to one of her arms to keep her steady.

"What do you know, Ink?" asked Jen briskly, seizing the opportunity Alex had pointed out. "Tell us everything you can."

"Things are clearer now, Pink Ranger. Before all I saw was confusion but thanks to Alex's images from the future the future seems clearer and the paths have been revealed to me. I am afraid that Alex speaks the truth," Ink sighed, squeezing her eyes shut at the images blossoming in her mind. "The only way I see clear is for you to return to your time and for Wes to remain here."

"The history banks can be wrong," snapped Trip uncharacteristically. "They were wrong before about Wes having to give up his Morpher and Mr Collins dying. They don't have you and Alice in! They can be wrong."

"We can stay and fight," added Katie, looping her arm through Trip clearly showing her support of his words. "Who cares what the history banks say? We know we can defeat Frax and Ransik, as a team we're unstoppable."

"Guys, if Ink says it's the only way," said Wes softly, breaking through the fiery words. "Then it could be the only way. I don't want you to leave me and I don't want to fight off this threat without you but I'll have Eric and I'll have Alice and Ink. If Ink thinks you should go then maybe you should."

"Not everything is clear, Rangers," spoke up Ink, her eyes shining. "Not everything is dark either. The darkest path is not for you to stay here and fight, it **is** one that will bring hurt, injury and possible great loss but it will not bring total darkness. Going back home to the year 3000 is the safest way."

"Since when did we take the safest way?" asked Lucas rhetorically. "We've defeated destiny before, who says we can't do it again?"

"It's the safest way?" Wes asked Ink seriously.

"It is the way which will prevent the most loss and hurt," replied Ink carefully. "Staying here could result in what you saw on the screen. It could mean a heartbreaking amount of loss for everyone in this city, you all could die by remaining here. You would save the city but the personal loss would be greater than I can measure or see. I do not know what the ultimate consequence of each of these paths will be."

Wes looked at his friends; Lucas, tall and arrogant, so concerned with how he looked but with a softer emotional side he kept cloaked in bravado. Trip, childlike and talented, able to fix and modify anything electrical. Katie, physically the strongest and with the biggest heart, always wanting to protect her friends. Jen, his Jen, the one he'd grown to love the most and unable to express it to. There was so much he could say about her; beautiful, brave, loyal, determined. She'd given him a purpose when she'd handed him the Red Chrono-Morpher and he knew that if this all ended soon, that would affect the rest of his life. He owed them all so much. He didn't want to see them die. Though he tore his heart, he knew what the right decision was.

"You guys need to go back. It's the right thing to do," he said decidedly. "I'm going out."

Before anyone could say anything, Wes walked off down the stairs. Ink gazed at the Rangers; Jen looked heartbroken while the others appeared overwhelmed by sadness. Alice squeezed her arm tightly. There was nothing they could do. This was the path that made the most sense but it hurt everyone involved. Staying behind meant saving the city and the future but dying while going meant leaving Wes behind to save the city and the future himself. Ink hoped that Eric was ready and willing to aid his old friend in this fight, for everyone's sake.

* * *

_**AUTHOR SHOUT-OUTS**_

_**White Time Ranger**: LOL that is a cool teacher to let you read fic in class! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and thanks for the suggestions, Mr Collins discovering Jen is from the future in that way would have been funny but I wanted to stick to the episode for that talk – I think it works better it being just Wes and his dad. Thanks again for your loyal support and hope you enjoy this chapter as well :- )_

_**TF Princess**: Thanks for your kind review! I guess the last chapter was pretty slow but I felt I needed to lay some kind of ground work. After all the last three episodes of Time Force were pretty dramatic and I hope this comes across in the following chapters. They have been the toughest chapters to write out of all of them. Hope you find this chapter a little faster. :- )_


	20. Breaking Us Apart

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, only Ink and Alice who I created myself._

_**Ranger References**: Features scenes from 'The End of Time Part 1' and 'The End of Time Part 2'. This is so hard to write, despite how much I've watched these episodes. Thanks for the great encouraging reviews guys, the end is finally in sight I'm afraid! U lot are all such shining stars! Author shout-outs at the end, hope you enjoy it._

_This is dedicated to my White Time Ranger, for her constant support, kind loving words which brought me a little more into the light after great personal darkness and for reminding me that love isn't chosen, its destiny. _

**BREAKING US APART**

The ground had begun shaking a few minutes before and hadn't stopped shaking since. Eric fought to maintain his balance, unsuccessfully trying to calm his mind to try and work out what was causing this. Alarms were blaring in headquarters and he had people yelling in his ear for instructions.

_Ink, what the hell's going on?_

_What could be the end, Quantum Ranger. The Rangers are preparing to defend the city from an attack so strong and devastating that Alex has ordered them home. You are needed here and so are your Guardians to keep people safe._

"Dispatch squadrons to all destroyed areas," Eric barked into his mouthpiece. "Get all injured parties to hospitals and destroy all attacking Cyclobots, mutants or robots on sight. Help the Rangers in any way you can."

"Acknowledged and understood, sir."

"I'll be with one of the squadrons out there, Myers out."

_Are you with them, Ink?_

_Yes, Eric. Alice and I may be needed and you will be too. _

There was uncertainty and secrecy to her thoughts which made Eric pause as he made his way rapidly to the car lot outside the Guardians' HQ.

_What is it? There's something you're not telling me._

_The Red Ranger may be planning his own way to save the timeline. I believe he is planning to send the other Rangers back to where they came from whether they want to go or not. You are going to be needed here to save people, Eric and to aid Wes in his quest._

_So it'll just be me and Wes? _

_And Alice and I. We will not leave you at such a critical time._

_Are you telling me that me and Collins are going to be the only things in the way of this attack which could destroy the city?_

_Possibly._

"Commander! We're ready to go!" Squadron Leader Hayes called from the nearest vehicle which had a door open for Eric to get in and brought Eric crashing out of this nonplussed thoughts and straight into the strict regimented Guardian attack mode.

"Ok, everyone move out now!" barked Eric into his mouthpiece and at the packed vehicles in the car lot.

Instantly, SUVs raced out the concrete lot and Eric leapt into the passenger seat of his waiting vehicle. He had the distinct feeling he was in for the fight of his life.

* * *

Irrepressible feelings burbled inside Wes as he ran down the streets of Silver Hills with the other Rangers. He'd said goodbye to his father, told him he was proud to be his son. And he was. Now if only he could tell Jen how he felt before she left. Wes sighed; glad his Ranger helmet masked the sound. He hoped his plan worked and that it would mean the best friends he'd ever had would be safe back where they belonged. They'd told him they were staying here no matter what Alex had commanded but Wes didn't want to take that risk; he didn't want them to die. He stayed a little way off from the others, checking out the surrounding area. Silver Guardians were helping people into vehicles and fighting off Cyclobots which meant Eric had to be near somewhere. That was helpful at least. Wes knew he wouldn't be alone. 

"Look, there's Q-Rex!" yelled Trip, getting Wes' attention.

"He's taking a beating!" added Katie.

Ink and Alice appeared in a dramatic gust of purple and silver smoke beside them and they all gazed upwards. Sure enough Eric's Zord towered above the already smouldering city and was fighting against an enormous robot. It didn't look like it was going too well.

"Oh no! And Alex can't sent the Megazord while those Time Holes are open!" gasped Trip.

The Time Holes were growing Wes noted worriedly. This could not be good. Then he noticed something flying through the sky, Circuit was on his way to see them. He only did that if something really important came up. Quickly Wes made his way over to the others.

"Rangers! Listen!" the mechanical owl said as he hovered into Trip's arms.

"What is it, Circuit?" asked Wes.

"Doomtron and the Q-Rex are both powered by Trizirium Crystals. Activating the crystals causes the vortexes to open," Circuit said quickly, his chest blinking showing he was double calculating things quickly.

"So you're saying the Q-Rex is only making things worse?" guessed Katie worriedly.

"Exactly! You've got to stop him before it's too late!" urged Circuit.

* * *

All Eric could see was destruction. Everywhere Guardians were taking people away from the carnage and buildings were crumbling. This city which had become his home was being blown apart. The Q-Rex wasn't faring much better against the Doomtron. Eric gritted his teeth and lifted his Morpher to his lips. 

"Q-Rex…."

But before he could finish the command, a gloved hand yanked his arm out of voice range.

"Eric! Wait!"

It was Wes and the other Rangers. Ink and Alice stood patiently beside them; worry filled both of their eyes.

"What? Let go of me!" replied Eric, angrily pulling his arm back.

"Listen! You've got to stop the Q-Rex from fighting. The Trizirium Crystal that powers it is making the Time Holes open faster!" insisted Wes, desperation in his voice.

"What? Are you kidding me? You're crazy if you think I'm just gonna sit back and watch the city be destroyed!" answered Eric in disbelief. "Q-Rex! Attack!"

Ink just looked at him. No words of wisdom filled his mind, no one told him to stop. She stood unmoved, a mere spectator in what happened around her.

_Ink, are you ok?_

_This is all out of my hands now, Quantum Ranger._

"Eric! You've got to listen! I'm right about this!" Wes tried again but Eric shrugged him off.

Suddenly the sky darkened and more whirling vortexes appeared in the sky.

"Huh? What's going on?" muttered Eric utterly confused.

There were still no answers from Ink and he watched as a small building was sucked whole up into one of the portals. Eric blinked, it had really gone. This would keep happening if he didn't call the Q-Rex off? But then without the Q-Rex was there any way they could win? Eric knew what he had to do.

"Look! It's gone!" gasped Katie.

"But more will come if you don't stop the Q-Rex! When they fight, they use Trizirium Crystals and that makes the Time Holes stronger," spoke up Circuit again.

"But without the Q-Rex, how can we win?" argued Eric.

"I don't know," Circuit replied sadly, shaking his head.

_Eric! Look out _Ink screamed in his head

Eric looked up only for a split second to see Doomtron blasting its weapons down at the Rangers. Instantly Eric flipped backwards, avoiding the blasts but the others weren't so lucky. When the smoke cleared, they all lay unmorphed and cut and bruised. Eric looked frantically for Ink and Alice. A second later, they rematerialised at his side.

"Thanks for the warning," he said out-loud.

Ink nodded, her skirts astonishingly clean and her face so calm. Eric turned his attention to the fallen Rangers who were slowly beginning to move.

"Until you have a better solution, there's only one hope of stopping that thing," Eric declared seriously.

Eric tapped a button on his Morpher and leapt high in the air, landing on the Q-Rex's head. Here he could give his Zord full power. Down below, he could just spot Ink and Alice.

_We will not leave you, Quantum Ranger; we will stay here to help you_

_Be careful._

_Alice will see to that._

Eric nodded once. The Rangers weren't going to help; it was all up to him. He was the only one who could do anything. He was going to be the hero.

* * *

The Rangers were on their feet and staring at the Time Holes growing and gaping dangerously above the city. All around them destruction and chaos ravaged what had become familiar to them. Wes glanced around. Ink was staring serenely at him. He had a fair idea that she knew what he was planning to do. She nodded once at him. Now was the time to act. 

"Guys! I have an idea; we'll use the Time Ship!" Wes called quickly before he lost his nerve permanently.

"How?" asked Jen confused.

"I'll show you, come on!"

The Rangers started to move when Trip realised Ink and Alice had stayed put.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Trip asked, causing the others to slow and turn around as well.

Ink smiled prettily and walked slowly towards him, her skirts flapping in the dusty winds.

"No, Green Ranger, I must stay here to be by Eric's side. Today is the day he will need me most," she replied softly.

"And I'm staying with Ink, she'll need my protection today," added Alice firmly.

"Are you sure? It's really dangerous out here," asked Katie worriedly.

"Take heart, Rangers. When a team such as yours is nearby, there is always hope," Ink declared. "We will see you soon."

Wes frowned at her confused but the others nodded reassured. As they all turned to go, they heard Ink and Alice speak together.

"Good journey."

They turned just in time to see the end of the Eltarian gesture before the sisters began walking away towards where the battle had moved to. It was Jen's turn to frown this time and turned to Wes who stared hard at the ground.

"Doesn't she only say that when she's not going to see people again?" the Pink Ranger asked carefully before turning back to where Ink and Alice had gone. "Ink! Alice! What are you talking about!"

But the sisters were slowly fading from view, leaving behind wisps of purple and silver. Nothing more than memories. Wes was the first to recover, snapping his head up. Ink had given him a chance.

"Come on! We've got to get going!" he ordered quickly and began running off.

Lucas, Katie and Trip quickly began following him but Jen was the last one to leave, staring still at where Ink and Alice had been and puzzling over their words before realising she was alone and hurrying off after her team, her questions left unanswered.

* * *

They weren't there anymore. Eric tried to focus, hone his thoughts as he pressed another button on his Morpher which caused the Q-Rex to lurch forward again in an attempt to hit Doomtron. Ink and Alice had disappeared. He could just make out the other Rangers running off somewhere, probably to find their elusive solution to this destruction but his Guardian was nowhere to be seen. 

_Ink! Where are you!_

_Do not worry, Eric, I am nearby. Merely hiding to await when I shall be needed._ Her voice was even and pleasant.

_Don't scare me like that._

_I am touched by your concern my Quantum Ranger but return to the job at hand, one that I cannot aid you in since Alice nor I have any knowledge concerning how to better Zord battles. These are Ranger matters. We will be here if needed on the ground._

A shudder from beneath him immediately gained Eric's full attention and Ink was instantly silent, her presence a ghost in his mind. Faintly he could still feel her and her encouraging smile. It made him a feel a little unknowably stronger and he was glad Alice couldn't read minds. With a smirk, he focused his attentions on Doomtron as it stormed towards him.

* * *

The Rangers dashed into the Time Ship and Wes practically launched himself at the control panels. The way he began frantically and efficiently pressing buttons unnerved the others, causing Katie to step forward. 

"Wes, how do you know what those do?" she asked softly, confusion obvious on her face.

Wes didn't answer, continuing to focus on the buttons in front of him. He had to put in the right code; he had to get the sequence right. He was only vaguely aware of the others' presence behind him but Lucas' cool suspicious tones immediately got his attention.

"Come on, guys. Let's go."

Just at the right moment, there was a loud beep confirming the correct sequence had been inputted and a countdown appeared above the panel. Wes rapidly pulled the automatic pilot keycard out, shoving it into his pocket out of the others' sight and rushing to stand in front of them.

"Lucas!" Wes quickly plastered a smile on his face. "Whoa, hold on a minute there, Lucas."

Before Lucas could say anything, Wes suddenly shoved him backwards into the others. Hurt, betrayal, anger, confusion played out on all their faces as they stumbled at Lucas's unexpected weight barrelling into them. Wes tried not to focus on Jen but as he lingered for a moment in the doorway, he couldn't help but see her pain and puzzlement. Then he bolted out the door, slamming a panel with his hand as he did to make the door shut behind him. He could hear the team's muffled protests and their hands beating against the door as he ran through the corridor and eventually out of the ship. It was only when his feet hit the soft sand of the beach outside that he realised he could only hear them in his head now.

He moved to where he could see them through the ship's glass panel and slowly lifted his Morpher to his hand so that they could hear him.

"You have to go back to your time," he said slowly, carefully. "You'll be safe there. Trust me, it's for the best."

Jen's face was heartbreaking, tears rolled down her cheeks in torrents. Wes inwardly swallowed hard, this was tougher than he thought it would be but he knew he had to do this. It was the only way to guarantee their safety.

"But we're a team!" protested Katie loudly, her distress clear in her voice and expression.

"I feel like this is my home," added Trip miserably, looking like he was about to start crying too.

"No, that's not possible," cut in Wes.

"Why?" Trip's cry was pure grief.

"Because this is my time, not your's," replied Wes firmly. "Your lives are waiting for you in the future."

"But Wes, you could be destroyed!" exclaimed Lucas, his own distress the most surprising of all.

Wes nodded, touched by the expression on the Blue Ranger's face. Lucas never let himself get emotional but now, he looked like his world was ending.

"Maybe, but I won't stop fighting until I've taken my last breath," spoke Wes at last.

There was a quiet boom and Wes looking up abruptly to see a Time Portal widening high above them. As punctual as ever. He could rely on Alex to unknowingly do that for him. Sharp pain lanced through him. He was sending Jen back to Alex. It was the right thing to do, he knew that, but it didn't stop the hurt and it didn't stop him wanting her for himself. He snapped his attention back to the ship.

"The vortex is opening," he told his team.

"I'm not leaving! Let me out of here!" screamed Katie suddenly, her superhuman fists slamming against the glass in front of her but having no effect.

Jen began shaking her head and then suddenly disappeared from view. Wes knew she'd be trying to stop the countdown. He pulled the key-card from his pocket and kept it safe by his side. He'd made sure no one could stop it. His heart leapt when Jen reappeared by the others and futilely tried to squash his feelings down.

"Wes, I wanna tell you something," Jen said quietly.

Wes' heart ached for her. Her voice was full of sadness, her face coated with tears. She looked so beautiful and he wanted to wrap her up in a hug, tell her everything was alright. He wanted to show her he understood.

"Don't worry, everything you've ever wanted is waiting for you in the future," he said reassuringly, trying his best to smile for her, to show her it was going to be ok.

"No! Wes, please! I want you to know that………"

Before Jen could finish her sentence there was a blast of furious explosive fire and the Time Ship lifted up into the air. Wes threw his hands up in front of his face as the sand began swirling and flying around him but he squinted to desperately catch sight of Jen. Her hands were pressed against the glass and she was mouthing something but he couldn't catch what it was. Finally the shutters went down over the glass and he saw her no more. Slowly the Time Ship turned towards the portal and disappeared through it. The portal swallowed them and closed up, leaving clean blue sky behind as though nothing had happened.

There was silence.

They were really gone.

Jen was really gone.

Wes lifted the key-card to look at it. There was no way they could stop from getting to their destination now. He wrapped his fingers around the card, squeezing it tightly. He tried to pack all thoughts of the others and Jen out of his head, knowing he'd have to deal with the magnitude of what he'd done later. Now Eric needed him. Ink and Alice needed him. He still had a purpose even without his team. Quickly he began running across the beach, unaware of another Time Hole forming in the sky high above him.

* * *

_**AUTHOR SHOUT OUTS**_

_**White Time Ranger**: Thanks! I'm muchly proud of the last chapter; it seemed to work pretty well. I'm glad you could feel the tension there. There's a few more chapters to go now, maybe 6 or so and then it's all over. This story arc is so hard to write so I'm thrilled you're enjoying it! Thanks for being so loyal, a wonderful friend and hope you enjoyed this one too._

_**TF Princess**: LOL yes sweetie I'm afraid that soon this story will be at an end. Its sad for me too, I've invested so much into it but I know I can't continue it much after the season finale. I'm glad the last scene worked with Ink and Alice present, it was hard fitting them in so I'm thankful u think it worked! Thanks for being such a fab reviewer:- )_

_**Cmar**: It's always great to hear from you as you always give me a fresh perspective. Thanks for your insightful comments and suggestions. I also think that the additional scenes featuring Ink and Alice are better than the ones from the season with them added in but I have to include season scenes so that everything is put into context and correct sequence. The scene between Eric and Mr Collins was one of my faves to write and I thought it turned out great so I'm glad you enjoyed it! Hope you liked this chapter :- )_


	21. We Need A Hero

_**Disclaimer**: Own nothing._

_**Ranger References**: This chapter contains scenes from 'The End of Time Part 2', I have shuffled these scenes around from the way they were shown in the episode but they work better this way for my story! Also contains references to Mighty Morphing, Lightspeed Rescue and Dino Thunder. Episode title from a song used in Mighty Morphing which I love. As always thanks to my amazing reviewers, you make this story possible! Shout-outs at the end as always. Hope you like!_

**WE NEED A HERO**

Among the ravaged cityscape, Ink and Alice reappeared in clouds of purple and silver smoke. Ink instantly stumbled and almost fell but Alice caught her and held her steady. There was concern clearly etched on the Protector's face as she scrutinised her trembling sister.

"They've gone, haven't they?" Alice guessed flatly.

"Yes, sister. The Red Ranger has sent them back to their own time where they will be safe," replied Ink slowly, gulping in air. "He will soon be back to aid Eric in his battle and we will be needed to help them."

"Can you see the future of this path?"

"I only wish I could. There is so much that could change it with a single action that I cannot accurately predict what the outcome of this final battle will be," sighed Ink. "We will have to remain and fight."

"Sister, you know how limited your battle armour is! It taps right into your life force," reminded Alice urgently. "I won't let you do that to yourself."

"Then I will not unless absolutely necessary," decided Ink. "I feel the loss of the Rangers keenly inside, with time it will heal. It is not as painful as before as there was no anger in the abrupt distance this time. I think I am feeling a little better."

"You look better."

Ink smiled and began slowly straightening herself out. She found she could stand unsteadily on her own two feet but Alice refused to let go of her, keeping an arm firmly around her waist. They both took in the wasteland around them. The air was choking with grey dust. People were struggling to help each other, binding up bloody wounds and Silver Guardians were gathering as many people into their vans as possible to take away from the carnage.

Then they both heard the sound of stamping feet. Lines of Cyclobots marched towards them like soldiers. Alice immediately took a step in front of Ink, a scowl characterising her face.

"If they want to try and destroy us, they've got their sights set on the wrong people," she muttered.

The Cyclobots halted and aimed their sabres at the sisters, carrying out their orders of destruction. As they fired deadly lasers, Ink ducked behind a nearby mangled car. Alice stayed put.

"Navy Titanium Protector Power!"

Her appearance changed in a dazzling blast of navy-silver light just as the laser fire reached her. She swung her cloak around to block their fire and then turned her fiercesome expression on them. Her eyes were glinting dangerously.

"Power Axe!"

A large black and gold axe appeared in her hands and slashed at the Cyclobots which had begun to surround her, sparks flying everywhere. Ink stood up and clenched her fists. Cyclobots were beginning to run towards her too. They would not spare her. To them, she was a civilian to be destroyed and so she would have to defend herself if she wanted to prevent more civilians from being killed.

"Purple Chains!"

Ink's twisted chain-like magic surrounded at least two of the robots and at a squeeze of her fist, crushed them into nuts and bolts. Alice was tearing through nearby Bots with obvious relish from her beaming grin and her silver arm-gauntlets flashed in the bright light as she swung the axe faster and faster.

"The more we destroy, sister, the less that can destroy the city," called Ink.

"I know, I'm working on it," Alice yelled back, pausing to gather her breath.

Two Cyclobots pounced, grabbing her arms and shoved her back against the nearest wall. Alice grimaced, being a Protector didn't mean you were immune to pain. All around her she could see flashes of gold and somewhere to the left; her sister was a blur of purple fighting against the teeming masses. Instantly the axe disappeared into silver energy and Alice kicked out at the Bots surrounding her. She began to fight to get to her feet.

"Battle Booster!"

A chunky red gauntlet glove studded with silver pieces wrapped itself around her right wrist and immediately she began striking out at everything she could see blocking her path. With showers of sparks, nuts and bolts rained down on her as Cyclobot after Cyclobot was destroyed. Alice got triumphantly to her feet and glanced round to see Ink striking a Bot hard as it tried grabbing her arm and then flipping it over her shoulder to land at her feet. Her expression was cool, calm determination.

"You don't need any help," she observed wryly, the Battle Booster disappearing.

"Sometimes you do not need to be my Protector but the Protector of the place our charges live in," Ink replied, leaning heavily on the car for support.

Alice frowned, noting the way her sister was breathing heavily and how her hand shook slightly.

"You're still in pain from the Rangers' absence, aren't you?" Alice guessed.

Ink nodded, licking her dry lips.

"Yes, Alice. I will heal soon enough as this was somewhat expected but it still hurts," Ink made a visible effort to stand up straight. "But no matter, I still have to fight. This planet is ours to defend until our time is done."

"It isn't done yet?"

"Not for while yet, sister. Soon, we will not be needed here anymore," Ink replied with a ghost of a smile. "And we will be able to return to Eltar."

Stamping feet heralded more Cyclobots arrival and Alice swung around in the direction they were coming from, her wide blue eyes narrowed to calculate where it would be best to attack from. Ink sighed, shaking her hands experimentally. She'd need to gather herself to help Alice as best she could.

"Bracio Staff!"

An elegant silver staff topped with a black and gold dinosaur head handle appeared in Alice's hands and she twirled it once, a smile growing on her face. Ink smiled to herself, bracing herself for what was to come.

"Bracio Staff, Energy Orb!" Alice commanded.

She swung the staff in a neat circle in front of her, causing a large purple-tinged bubble appear around her. With a shove of her hands, the bubble raced towards the incoming robots and exploded in the middle of them. The impact caused the ground to shudder and Ink nearly fell over but gripped the hood of the nearby car desperately to stay standing. Alice nodded satisfied as the rumbling stopped, the staff disappearing in her silver light. She immediately raced over to her sister to help steady her. Ink smiled gratefully, the usual calm light not quite filling her eyes.

"Well done, sister but there will be many more and we need to keep on fighting until the Red Ranger gets here and until Eric is finished with his battle," Ink told Alice.

Alice looked up briefly at the red figure atop the massive Quantasaurus Rex and then back down at her sister.

"He's not going to win alone like that, is he?"

"No, sister, he is not."

* * *

Q-Rex was firmly caught in Doomtron's grip and the robot wasn't letting go any time soon. Eric scowled, desperately pressed buttons on his Morpher to get his Zord to fight out of the grip but nothing was happening. He was helpless. Then he noticed Doomtron's large cannons that were starting to rumble. 

"Watch out!" he blurted out.

The cannons fired and at close range, caused massive explosive destruction to the Q-Rex. Fire grew around Eric, he could feel the immense heat through his Ranger suit and he knew he had to get off but he didn't want to leave his Zord. He knew it was irrational but he felt some kind of connection to the dinosaur beneath him. They'd been through a lot together but it looked like this was the end. Vaguely, he thought he heard someone call his name but all that faded from his mind as Doomtron gave Q-Rex a hard shove and Eric found himself falling unstoppably towards the ground.

* * *

3000 years in the future, four people were waking up. One after the other, Trip, Lucas, Katie and Jen opened their eyes. All four sat up, their memories hazy and looked around confused. They were in a white room lying on simple med-beds. It was all strangely familiar. As Katie leapt to her feet to gaze out the window, they found they were dressed in Time Force Officer uniforms and Katie echoed the thought in all of their minds. 

"We're back."

Jen swallowed a gasp. They were back? Then it all came rushing back to her. Wes had tricked them and then trapped them in the Time Ship before sending them back to the year 3000. Wes was gone. She'd never see him again. So many conflicting feelings coursed through her; anger, regret, frustration, fury. It was all tempered with an insane amount of passionate love – for Wes, for Ink and Alice, for Silver Hills, even some for Eric. That had been their home and they'd left it to be destroyed.

Before she could voice anything, a door slid open and a figure stepped through. Alex stood smiling at them in full Time Force Officer uniform and Jen noticed subconsciously that he wore an olive tee beneath the tunic jacket, marking him out as a Captain. He looked pleased to see his troops back.

"Welcome back, Rangers. I'm glad to see you came to your senses and returned to where you belong," Alex said.

His words felt like icy cold water to Jen and from the expressions on the others' faces, they felt the same way. This was all too much at once. Alex thought they'd come back willingly. How could he think that? Didn't he know how much they'd loved 2001 and everything in it? Slowly, feeling her limbs protest, Jen walked towards her fiancé and as she reached him, felt her legs give out beneath her. Alex easily caught her and helped her steady herself.

"Whoa, take it easy, Jen. You travelled a thousand years; it can be a little disorientating," Alex gently took hold of her hand and rubbed her arm lovingly. "Now that you're home you can relax, enjoy the life you left behind."

Jen stared at him incomprehensibly. That was the last thing she wanted to do. How could he be so insensitive? Her anger burned into a small hard knot in her stomach. As she slowly stepped back from him, finding her steps were steady now, she realised to her dull numb horror that she didn't love Alex Collins the way she had done once. Her heart was buried somewhere back in 2001.

* * *

All Eric was aware of was rubble and dirt. Dust clogged his lungs and pain shot through him everywhere, particularly somewhere around his ribs. He grimaced and with a terrific effort, shoved off whatever was pressed against his back. It proved to be a relatively light sheet of metal and he'd never been so happy to see sunlight as it poured down on his face. His mind processed a million different thoughts; the city was destroyed, he'd fallen a long way down, he couldn't see Ink or Alice though he could feel Ink somewhere nearby. He tried getting up but the pain stopped him and he fell harshly onto the concrete which ripped a yell from his throat. Then he remembered and looked upwards. His Zord looked mournfully back, chunks were missing and small fires were burning through its tough metallic skin. Pain exploded inside of Eric as he looked up. 

"Q-Rex!" he yelled, extending a helpless arm upwards.

Before he could do anything else, laser fire showered down on him. Eric tried to find out its source but before he could explosions blew up around him and one lifted him high into the air before he felt the crunching pain of slamming into something hard and unyielding. As he looked up, he noted wearily it was an abandoned car. Cyclobots surrounded him, slashing at him with their sabres. There was no seconds spare to morph. He'd have to do this the old-fashioned way. A grim smile formed on his face. Just the way he liked it.

The Cyclobots were untiring. Eric felt his energy drain from his body as he desperately tried to stay on top of the fight but he realised, to his dismay and inner disgust, he couldn't. He wasn't enough to keep this city safe alone. Hell, he wasn't even enough to fight off this small squad of robots. The Cyclobots grabbed him by his ripped shirt and threw him onto the car's bonnet. He rolled off with a groan and found himself staring up at a line of aimed sabres.

This was it.

This was how he was going to die. From Ink he could feel pain, exhaustion, worry. It didn't seem like things were going so well for her either.

_Ink, I fucking need some help!_

If that was the last thought he sent to her, then he was sorry. Before she could reply, a familiar figure leapt through the air with a determined yell. Wes exploded among the group of Bots and as Eric used the car for leverage to get to his knees, he had to grudgingly admit that the Red Ranger had skill. Whether he was going to tell Wes was another question. He'd thought his time was up but Wes had saved him. That meant he owed Wes big time.

"Eric!"

Wes rushed to his side, hurriedly and carefully helped him to his weary feet. A million thoughts flew through Eric's head, he had no idea what to say to his unlikely saviour so he settled for his first instinctive emotion; wounded pride.

"I was managing just fine, thanks," he growled out.

"Right!" snorted Wes with total disbelief.

Quickly the two began half limping, half walking away from the scene. Where they were going, Eric had no idea. He hoped it was somewhere he could regroup before heading out again. Explosions blossomed behind them, fire eating at their heels. Eric bit back a groan. He'd never felt so tired, so completely drained of energy but he had to keep going. If he didn't, more people would die and in the city he was paid to protect, that wasn't going to happen.

Then he felt a wall against his back and Wes drop him down gently. He glanced up to Wes glaring down.

"Stay here!" he ordered before disappearing.

Eric rolled his eyes; he wasn't going anywhere until he'd patched these wounds up sufficiently so that he could walk properly. Then he'd leave. He felt something drop into his lap and his fingers quickly found his headset.

"Commander Myers, Code Red! This is Commander Myers, Code Red! Do you read me?" he barked into the mouthpiece.

He got nothing back, his headset was fried. Disheartened he threw it down beside him and felt a soft breeze and Ink's strong calm presence. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flutter of purple.

"He's still alive," stated Alice neutrally as she hunkered down beside him. "Thank the gods Wes was here to pick him up; he'd have been toast otherwise."

"I was managing fine on my own," snapped Eric, jerking away from Alice's surprisingly gentle touch. "I didn't need his help and I don't need it now."

Ink was staring at him, he could feel it. Sure enough as he turned his head painfully she stood beside him, her face impassive and her body still. The skirt of her dress was glittering in the harsh sunlight; it was long to her ankles and seemed to be made of purple sparkles. The bodice held the same faint glitter and was corseted tightly. Still she said nothing and she seemed to Eric to be like a mirage he could be imagining, glowing softly beside him. He noted that for the first time since he'd met her, her arms were bare and that they were as pale as milk. It was bizarre what you noticed when you were badly injured.

"I am pleased to see you safe, Eric," Ink spoke at last, her voice measured. "Your Morphed Powers hold great protection in your armour."

Alice was inspecting his arm now and Eric winced as she hit a sore spot. She didn't apologise and her serious concentrated expression didn't change either. Eric reached out mentally for Ink's feelings and found tiredness, despair, calmness, determination, strength. He looked at her face, it was totally impassive.

_We're both good at hiding our feelings_

_Indeed. I am glad you accepted Wes's help and that he was able to save your life_

Eric sent a rueful mental smile her way. She knew what had happened and wasn't going to change her opinions on it. Ok so Wes had saved his life, it didn't mean he had to shower the guy in gratitude or be eternally grateful. They were comrades in arms, sort of, and that was what happened. You save a guys life, you get over it.

There was the sound of hurried footsteps and Wes appeared again. His face broke into a completely relieved smile when he saw Ink and Alice.

"Am I pleased to see you two," he said happily. "There are Cyclobots everywhere; I don't know how we're going to save the city." He glanced at Ink who'd remained completely still and asked in a voice mixed with hope and trepidation. "Do we save the city?"

That seemed to drag Ink from her trance as she blinked rapidly and wrapped her bare arms around herself. Her cloak immediately appeared around her shoulders in a shimmer of purple light and she held it tightly round herself so that her arms weren't visible anymore. Eric looked at her concerned, knowing that she could feel his worry, but he got nothing in return from her. He caught sight of Alice smiling as she watched him closely. He tried not to scowl at her. So he cared about Ink, so what? She was his Guardian; he could be worried about her. She looked so fragile right now. Just as Wes was about to repeat his question, Ink turned her face to him.

"I do not know, Red Ranger," her voice was soft with affection. "I have been trying since the attack started to see what destination lies ahead but all I see are tangled paths with no ending. There is too much at stake with too many possibilities for me to see anything solid and sure. I guess we will discover our destination when we get there."

Wes nodded and for the first time Eric noticed the absence of the other Rangers. They never usually strayed far from each other. He glanced around but only saw Alice get to her feet to stand by Ink's side. Then Wes bobbed down into view and pulled apart Eric's jacket to try and get a look at the painful gash beneath it.

"How you holding out?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine, you should get back to your friends," replied Eric roughly, grasping Wes's shoulder for leverage to a crouching position.

"Nah they're gone, back to the year 3000," Wes's voice was soft and casual but Eric heard the pain beneath it. "From now on, it's just you and me."

"And us," added Alice indignantly. "We're not here to watch."

We flashed her an apologetic half-smile and turned his attention back to Eric who was staring at him in shock. In Wes's face, Eric could see the loneliness and the helplessness. Wes was alone, maybe for the first time in his life. There seemed to be some cruel irony there. Eric resisted the urge to smirk, feeling Ink's disapproval.

_Now I have to feel sorry for him?_

_You understand his situation better than most, Eric. You have always been lonely, for Wes this is a new experience. This is a time you will truly need each other._

_I don't need anyone._

_You have certainly proved that._ Was that sarcasm Eric heard in her voice? _Do you not need me?_

_You're different._

_Because I'm not human._

_No, because you're…..God I don't know, you're just different alright? _

Ink was silent; Eric could feel her amused smile and grimaced back at her. Wes's plight was no concern of his. They could both fight to save the city but they could do it separately.

"So your friends abandoned you, huh? Well, I told you, I work alone," Eric managed out-loud.

Stubbornly, he tried to get to his feet but just as he almost stood up, his left leg gave out to a spasm of pain and he crumpled onto the ground. Gritting his teeth, he crawled into a sitting position and saw Wes sit down nearby. Ink and Alice remained silent, watchful presences at the edge of his vision. This apparently was something he had to handle alone.

"What is it with you!" Wes's voice, sharp and frustrated, buried its way into Eric's consciousness. "For years I've tried to be your friend but you don't want anything to do with me!"

Eric let the words sink in for a moment and glanced back at Ink. She remained frozen in place, her cloak flapping frantically in the dusty winds. She wasn't going to interfere. Whatever he wanted to say, he could say it.

"My friend…..you don't know the first thing about me, Wes," the words rolled off his tongue coated in distaste. "I had nothing, I was dirt poor. And I have struggled for as long as I can remember to pull my life out of the gutter. No one helped me, not even for one minute. Unlike you who's had everything handed to him on a silver platter," Eric paused, noting the comprehension and determination on Wes's face. He raised a finger to point at the Red Ranger. "You and I have nothing in common."

All those feelings, bottled up for so long, poured out in one stream of consciousness. Eric could feel Ink's pride and her smile. It confused him.

_I am proud of you, Eric because you have finally told Wes how you truly feel about your differing positions. Only good can come of this._

"No, we may have grown up differently but we have a lot in common! We both fought to change our destinies and we both succeeded," Wes declared, moving to crouch beside Eric's broken form. Eric glared at him, refusing to confirm what Wes had said. With frustration, Wes wrenched Eric's Morpher wrist to align with his own Chrono-Morpher. "Look at this! We are Power Rangers, Eric! And friends or not, we're the only hope this city has right now!"

"He's right, Quantum," voiced Alice, walking through the rubble to reach the Rangers' sides. "You two are all that stands in Ransik's way. Apart you could save a little but together you could save a whole lot more."

"As a team maybe we could save the city and the future that Alex saw. Alone we would struggle," added Ink, striding forward to stand beside Alice.

_Look into your heart, Eric. What does it tell you?_

_That I should never have put on the Quantum Morpher_

_Sarcasm is not always the best defensive weapon when I can see through it. Surely you know that now this bravado must stop and you must work with the Red Ranger to save Silver Hills._

There was a strength and anger to Ink's words that Eric hadn't heard before and it put him completely off-kilter. He knew that working with Wes was the best logical step and that it would achieve the most. Could he really work with Wesley Collins after everything?

_Maybe it is not a question of whether you can. It is simply that you must._

_That's the worst thing about it_.

Ink smiled widely and Eric sighed. Wes seemed to sense his change of mood and squeezed his wrist lightly in understanding, offering no sarcastic victory remarks. One thing Eric could say for Wes, he knew when to shut up.

"Let's do this!" insisted Wes.

There was no other way. It was that simple. Eric realised he felt surprisingly safe with Ink and Alice stood beside him and Wes hunkered down next to him. They were a small rag-tag group of heroes but, Eric realised, they were all the city had. He was no good to the Guardians without being able to contact any of his squadrons but to these people, he mattered, he was valued on the same level. He wasn't made to feel helpless and he wasn't looked down on. Here, among burning buildings and civilian screams, he was able to make a really big difference and here, he felt at home.

* * *

**AUTHOR SHOUT-OUTS**

_**White Time Ranger**: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter; I really enjoyed writing the final Time Ship scene as I love watching it myself! You are such a star; you truly deserve your second dedication! Thanks for always being there for me! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_**Blooming Violets**: I'm glad I got the emotions across. It was super hard to write that final scene as I wanted it to be full of the seriousness of the moment. Did I say there were 6 chapters left? I don't remember. There are certainly a few left to go and I do plan to include one chapter of the Time Force/Wild Force team-up episodes as they are my favourite episodes of PR ever! Thanks for reviewing, hope you liked this chapter!_

_**TF Princess**: LOL thanks for the short but muchly appreciated review! I'm glad my creative expanding of the real Time Force episodes works well and that you enjoy them. Keep on reading, hope you enjoy this chapter!_


	22. United We Stand

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, only Ink and Alice who are products of my crazed imagination. _

_**Ranger References**: Contains scenes from 'The End of Time Part 2'. Alice's weapon is from Mighty Morphin. This was a really tough chapter to write, I hope it came out ok! Once again thanks for the wonderful reviews, you guys always lift my spirits!_

**UNITED WE STAND**

The silence in the Stasis Room was thick and heavy with shock. They were back where they belonged, the place they'd called home since they were born but now it was the last place they wanted to be. They were so far from the Silver Hills they knew. A place they'd left someone behind.

"What happened to the twenty-first century?" Katie urgently broke the silence.

Her best friend's words seemed to galvanise Jen into action. Her mind began clicking again, fighting off the travel-induced sickness she could feel spreading throughout her insides and she stepped aggressively forward into her fiancé's personal space, grasping his shoulders tightly. He had the information she needed to know and she was determined to get it out of him.

"Alex, tell us! What happened to Wes?" she demanded, her eyes hard but wet with unshed tears.

The other Rangers stared apprehensively at Alex, desperate to know the answer to Jen's question. Alex bowed his head briefly in a dip of respect with eyes shut tight. He shook his head.

"He didn't make it."

His words released Jen and she stumbled backwards, her mind roaring with emotions so strong they nearly knocked her to the floor. Grief overwhelmed her. Wes was dead. The man she loved was dead. Behind her, no one stirred. Katie, Lucas and Trip all stared at Alex with varying degrees of shock, despair, anger, hopelessness and grief displayed on their faces. Jen bit her lip, trying to force the tears down. She could feel the anger boiling up inside of her but squashed it. Now was not the time to get angry. She was vaguely aware of Alex speaking again.

"But he fought bravely and his efforts helped save the future."

That was all Alex could think about? That the man they'd fought beside, relied on and become best friends with had saved the future? Jen's blood ran cold. This sealed it. Alex was not the man she loved anymore. He didn't understand how grieved and angry they all were. Wes Collins was dead. Alex stepped towards her and reached for her hands. Jen jerked at the contact and pulled herself back. She didn't want him to touch her, not now, maybe not ever again. Disgust was welling up in her stomach. When everything inside of her had died down, she was going to tell Alex exactly what she thought of him.

"Jen, now I know this must hurt but after you go through Memory Adaptation, you'll feel a whole lot better."

Alex's words jolted Jen sharply out of her desperate angry haze.

"Memory Adaptation?" she gasped, trying to wrap her head around the concept she knew so well being applied to her.

"Its standard procedure," Alex was pacing now. "Whenever someone travels back in time, we have to erase their memories to acclimatise them to the present."

Jen tried to swallow to wet her dry throat but nothing happened. Her mind buzzed as she realised what Alex was saying; everything she knew, felt about Wes would be clinically erased in a heartbeat. As though it had never happened. The world seemed to slant at that moment and Jen wondered when she'd gotten so weak. Wes would say she wasn't getting weak, he'd say she was learning to live. If this pain, heartache, brutal blunt emotions were living, she wanted to stop right now!

"When it's done, you won't remember a thing about the year 2001."

* * *

Wes knew he'd always remember this. One moment, he and the others were safe in the Clock Tower and talking about what had happened to the other Rangers and the next, Cyclobots swarmed through the windows, filling every available space with twitching jolting robot. The floor was littered with broken glass from the windows the Bots had smashed on entry and there was clearly no way out. Wes briefly wondered how Ransik had finally found their base. Someone bumped against him and he turned his head to see Eric back-to-back with him. There was a fire in Eric's dark eyes which made Wes smile; there was no way either of them was going to go down without a fight. With nods they both leapt into the fray with fists and feet flying. 

"Power Sword!" commanded Alice, a large silver sword with a red hilt appearing in her hands.

The sword shone and sparkled as she spun in circles around the Clock Tower, slicing into all the Bots within reach. Ink smiled; the Bots didn't stand a chance.

"Nets!" she called quietly,

Enormous purple fishing nets appeared crackling with energy and blanketed over large sectors of Bots, melting them into furiously sparking heaps of metal. It was something but it wasn't enough. More and more Bots continued to swarm into the Tower. Wes, Eric and Alice were soon going to get overwhelmed. There was a blast of electrical current and she turned, vaporising an incoming Cyclobot with purple energy, to see Wes armed with the Electro Booster. He was hitting as many as he could, filling the air with startlingly bright light. The Bots were falling back but even Ink, not military minded as Alice was, could tell they were still fighting a losing battle and that even Morphing wouldn't help much.

Wes leapt to Eric's side, breathing heavily.

"There's too many, Wes. We have to get out of this place!" Eric managed through already aching sides and recent injuries that now hurt again.

Glancing around, an idea formed in Wes's head as he caught sight of the large bell above them. Ink nodded at him and Alice, slicing another Bot down, landed neatly beside them.

"Whatever you're going to do, do it now," she said, gulping in breaths quickly. "Ink and I can teleport out."

_Be safe, Eric_

"I have an idea," said Wes, flipping the dial of the Electro Booster to overload.

_You'll be alright teleporting out of here?_

_I can guarantee we will be unharmed_

Wes grabbed the bell rope, wound it around his forearm and linked arms with Eric.

"Now do you need my help?" he asked with a grin.

"Going up!" Eric matched Wes's grin and aimed his Quantum Defender at the rope base.

As they flew towards the clock face, feet up to crash through unharmed, Eric glanced back in time to see both Ink and Alice disappear. A little relief flooded through him. They should be safe. Then he found himself freefalling through shattered glass beside Wes. Instantly, he lifted his Morpher to his wrist.

"Quantum Power!"

"Time for Time Force!"

The armour appeared around him which meant the impact on the ground would be less life-ending but it wouldn't make him bounce.

_You have something which flies at your disposal._

The Eagle! Eric quickly punched the right commands into his Morpher and almost instantly the red and white machine hovered beneath him, allowing him to drop comfortably into the seat. A glance left told him Wes had called his Red Strata Cycle and was flying beside him. They were both safe. For some reason, that made Eric feel good.

_We are safe, Quantum Ranger and will find you wherever you choose to land_

"Where should we head to?" Wes's voice asked via the inter-Ranger communication system linked through their helmets, startling Eric a little.

"The place with most damage," Eric replied briskly. "Wes, you know the Clock Tower's destroyed don't you?"

"Yeah, it was the only way out of there which destroyed the robots too. Dad's gonna be pretty annoyed when he finds out I….." there was a pause and a quiet but sharp gasp from Wes, causing Eric to frown.

"Wes, you ok?"

"My Dad! I have no idea if he's alright! We've got to find him!"

* * *

Daylight flooded Silver Hills, shattering the hold night had had on its desolate citizens. Things always seemed more desperate at night. For Alan Collins, things had remained the same. His Silver Guardians were still working around the clock to get as many people to safety as possible and his son was missing. He didn't want to think about the possibility that Wes was gone forever. 

"WES!"

His yell was echoed amongst the crumbling buildings and copious rubble seeming the fill every available ground space. Hopelessness was crowding his mind so much that he didn't notice until they were close that a small squad of Cyclobots were heading towards him. Before he could take another breath, there was a whoosh and two Red Rangers leapt over him to fight off the Cyclobots. His heart leapt at the sight of them and he found himself full of pride as they both reduced the Bots to nuts and bolts.

"Wes! Eric!" he called.

"Power Down!"

As the Ranger uniforms disappeared, Ink and Alice appeared either side of them. Mr Collins stopped his fast-paced walking towards the Rangers when he spied the strangers.

"Who're they?" he asked puzzled.

"Friends, Dad and don't ask too much, you wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth," laughed Wes, visually checking for any signs of injury on his dad. "Dad, what're you doing here?"

"I was looking for you," Mr Collins touched Wes's arm affectionately. "Listen, I'm sorry for pushing you to do things my way. I couldn't be prouder of you, son."

Before Wes could think of anything appropriate to say, he found his Dad's arms around him. He couldn't remember the last time his dad had hugged him and meant it. It was probably back before Mom died.

"Feeling ok, Quantum?" asked Alice lightly to Eric to try to take away his embarrassment.

"I've been better."

"You and Wes have done so well. People, citizens here, will be safe because of you," said Ink with a quiet proud smile.

"I guess we're doing pretty well huh?" mused Eric, a smile tugging at his lips. "I kinda like the idea I'll be a hero and adored by millions."

"Don't push it," replied Alice. "It ain't over yet."

Eric, his eyes roving the battlefield in front of them, spotted something before he could answer. A Cyclobot was sitting up and turning. Instinctively he knew what it was going to do and moved into action before he could think about it.

"Watch out!" he yelled, moving to stand in front of Wes and Mr Collins and firing his Quantum Defender at the offending robot.

Things happened fast. Alice immediately shoved Ink to the side in case any stray shot hit her and Wes and Mr Collins seemed frozen in place. Laser fire lanced through the air. The Cyclobot fell uselessly back to the concrete, its body devoid of any life now. Eric, amid sparks and flames, crumpled almost in slow motion to the floor.

Wes rushed forwards to catch him and managed to prevent Eric's head from hitting the ground. Eric stared up at him, pain filling his eyes and his body trembling from the affect of the laser fire. Ink, with help from Alice, scrambled to her feet and melted down at Eric's side. His thoughts and feelings became glaringly apparent to her; anger and annoyance all overwhelmed with sharp pain. He was hurt badly.

_Where does it hurt?_

_Everywhere but I'm not lying here while the city gets destroyed._

_Think again. I am a Guardian, not a Healer. There is no magic cure except what your doctors can provide and plenty of rest._

"We've gotta get him help!" exclaimed Wes worriedly.

"I'll take him," offered Mr Collins.

"No, no, I'm going with you," protested Eric, trying to sit up but falling back with a sharp grimace of pain.

"Eric, don't worry. I've got it from here," reassured Wes, starting to get to his feet.

"I will stay here with Eric," Ink decided out-loud. "Alice, you are going with the Red Ranger."

"I won't leave you, sister. I'm meant to guard you, that's what my time here is for," Alice protested angrily.

"You were created to protect whoever needed you most. Once it was Ryan, then it was me. Now I believe it to be Wes and the survivors of this city," replied Ink calmly though Eric could feel her inner turmoil.

_If you want her with you, why are you shoving her with Wes?_

_It is for the greater good that she should go with the Red Ranger._

"If you're sure," Alice sounded uncertain.

"I'd be glad of the help," put in Wes with a weak smile.

Alice nodded once and bowed from the waist-up at her sister. Wes started to get up but Eric grabbed him by the arm.

"Wait…..wait" Eric gasped against the pain, feeling Mr Collins carefully hold his head steady. He lifted his Morpher to his mouth. "Deactivate voice identification."

There was a series of beeps. Eric slowly unclasped the Morpher from his wrist and pressed it into Wes's hand. Wes looked at him in astonishment. Ink merely smiled, radiating pride towards Eric.

"Take this. If anything can neutralise those crystals, my Quantum Defender can," Eric managed to pant out.

He left his open hand in the air as Wes took the Morpher and stared up at the Red Ranger. The look on Wes's face said he understood and Eric, as he searched Wes's face for any mocking or triumph, believed he did. Wes clasped his hand tightly and Eric found himself squeezing Wes's hand tightly back. They'd truly been through hell together.

_He understands you more than you know._

_He's an alright guy._

_You trust him with your Morpher._

_He'll take care of it._

"Go get em, son," said Mr Collins, patting Wes on the back.

"I cannot tell you the future, Red Ranger," reminded Ink. "But I know that only good things can happen if you and Alice are working together. You will not be alone."

There was something in her suddenly mysterious smile that made Wes frown in confusion but that passed as he heard Doomtron in the distance. Alice clapped him on the back.

"Ready to save the city?" she asked with a grin.

"Let's do it."

Side by side, they ran off towards the noise.

* * *

Jen couldn't describe her emotions as the chamber door shut, leaving her trapped inside. Trip, Katie and Lucas were in their own glass chambers alongside her, all wearing desolate expressions. The only one smiling was Alex as he gave the order to input the correct commands. Jen felt what was left of her heart breaking. This machine was going to make sure that she didn't remember Wes, someone who had made such a great difference to her life. Someone she'd never see again. She couldn't remember ever feeling this sad, not even when she thought Alex was dead. 

In four separate chambers, four Time Force Officers clung to their memories of their friend.

"I wish I'd been there to fight with you, Wes." Trip

"I'm sure you fought with courage, right until the end." Katie

"You saved the city, Wes." Lucas

"I don't care what this machine does to me. I'll never forget you, Wes and I'm proud to have been your friend. I'm only sad that you never knew how much you mean to me." Jen

An inner battle raged within Jen as she watched Alex keying in the final commands. Protocol called for her to allow this treatment to start and for her mind to be wiped of the memories she had of 2001 but she didn't want to. Wes had been the one to teach her that sometimes doing what was right meant breaking the rules. Alex turned briefly to smile at her as Jen's mind whirled. The right thing to do was to go back and help Wes.

"No!" Jen shoved the door open to her chamber and stepped out, determined fire filling her eyes as she pulled the headset off and faced Alex. "I don't want to forget. In fact, I'm going back to help him."

"Jen! Just wait….." Alex tried, grabbing her arm.

"I'm with you, Jen," Katie appeared beside her, her headset in her hands.

"We all are," added Trip.

"Don't try and stop us," warned Lucas.

Jen smiled back at her friends. They understood; they knew what they had to do. They couldn't stay here and let it happen. They had to try and make a difference.

"I don't want you to go, you could be destroyed," Alex said softly, his sorrowful eyes focused on Jen.

"We have to, don't you see? How can we live our lives knowing that it cost Wes his?" reasoned Jen, emotion colouring her words deeply.

Alex bowed his head, unable to find words to express himself. This was it. Jen slowly, shakily, removed her engagement ring and placed it in Alex's hand. The one sure thing she knew was that no matter how it all ended, she couldn't be with Alex anymore. They'd both changed too much to be together. Alex raised his eyes to her, a wealth of feelings in one look. In that second, Jen saw the man she'd loved and he was imploring her to reconsider but she also saw his unspoken realisation. He knew they couldn't be together either and he squeezed the ring in his hand tightly. Suddenly, Alex stepped to one side. He was letting them go. Despite how badly against regulations it was. Despite the fact he was sending the woman he loved back to the man she loved instead. Jen felt her eyes fill with tears.

With a nod back at her team, she led them past Alex towards the door when Alex's voice stopped them.

"Take the Megazord and use Jet Mode," they turned back to look at him. "It's got the best chance of making it through the vortex."

Jen smiled at him, hoping she conveyed her gratitude to him. She felt Katie squeeze her shoulder in support and Trip and Lucas flank her closely on either side, like an honour guard. This was where she belonged; with her team going back to retrieve their lost team mate and finally, Alex seemed to understand.

"Thank you," she managed, her voice cracking with emotion.

He nodded back and pressed his lips together, words held back behind them. They'd have time to talk later. Quickly, Jen turned and led her team out the door, her mind buzzing instantly with details. Would they get back in time to save Wes? She blotted all thoughts out of her mind of him dead on the streets or of three more bodies of people they'd left behind. They could do this. She began running as they entered the Zord Bay and heard the others pick up the pace behind her. One thought burned in her mind, she wished she could somehow transmit it to Wes wherever he was.

"Hold on, Wes!"

* * *

**AUTHOR SHOUT-OUTS**

_**White Time Ranger**: LOL sorry for taking so long to update! The end of term of uni can be pretty darn frantic! I'm so thrilled you enjoy my writing as I love to write this story. I can't believe I'm finally near the end. Eric's thoughts are always so hard to get right so here's hoping I nail them! Thanks for your unending support and kind words, hope you like this chapter!_

_**Blooming Violets**: Eric/Taylor are my fave couple in PR along with Merrick/Shayla so I hope I do them justice. It won't be too couply, more implication than anything else and only in my final chapter. I'm glad Alice and Ink's battle scenes were realistic. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Cmar**: You saying that I've got Eric and Wes down perfectly is a massive compliment as I adore your TF work! I think wounded pride is very much an Eric characteristic! Eric is changing and I hope I manage to show his learning curve realistically. Thanks for always being so honest and giving me such great criticisms I can work with!_

_**TF Princess**: As always your short but sweet review made me smile! I really try to get all the emotions right so am thrilled you think I've done it! Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Kokuryu**: I have read Cmar's TF work and adore it! I can only hope I come close to that standard of excellence. I'm thrilled you think I'm getting Wes and Eric down pretty well. Hope you keep on enjoying it!_


	23. Back From The Future

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except Alice and Ink who I created myself._

_**Ranger References**: Contains scenes from 'The End of Time Part 3' which I have altered slightly to fit my story and Alice and Ink's presence as usual. Weaponry used by Alice is from Space. The title is a tweaking of the infamous 'Back to the Future' trilogy, probably the greatest films ever about time travel!. Much thanks as always to my fantastic reviewers, you guys rock and keep my faith in fandom alive! Enjoy!_

**BACK FROM THE FUTURE**

Eric wasn't sure when he blacked out. He could remember Ink and Mr Collins talking quietly about the best place to take him to. That had pissed him off; them talking like he wasn't there at all. But before he could tell them that, his world had faded dramatically to black and he'd found that the pain eased as the darkness became all he could see. He'd decided that he'd let the darkness win if it meant the pain disappearing, even for just five minutes. That shot from the Cyclobot had done a lot of damage and he knew it had to be serious if he felt this bad; he had a very high tolerance for pain.

_I know you are awake, Eric_ Ink's voice was warm and vaguely amused. _It is safe to open your eyes, the lights are suitably dim._

_I'm not a child!_ Eric stopped, realising that was exactly what he sounded like so finished his thought oozing with frustration and a mental growl.

Slowly he opened his eyes and found that he could see without having to squint. From the clean white walls he could make out and the stomach-lurchingly familiar smell, he knew instantly that he was in a hospital room. Ink stood beside him and Eric was surprised to see Mr Collins sat in a chair nearby, his gaze fixed out of the window though by his distant expression, his mind was somewhere else completely.

"How long have I been in here?" Eric's voice was scratchy and rough.

"Not long, just a few hours," replied Ink reassuringly, placing her hands on his nearest arm lightly. "You need rest, my Quantum Ranger. After you collapsed, Alan and I brought you here and the doctors took good care of you."

"I don't need to be in a hospital, Ink," Eric muttered, shifting uncomfortably. "I was just a little scratched and bruised, that's all. I need to get up and go help Wes."

"You have two cracked ribs, severe bruising in several areas, a deep cut on your left arm which required stitches and welts on your hands," Ink replied calmly. "The doctors have ordered you to rest for at least 24 hours before getting up again."

Eric tried sitting up but as he did, his head spun and nausea welled up his stomach, causing him to lie back down immediately. Ok, so he couldn't get up. He'd have to stay here until he could stand up on his own without feeling like he was going to black out. He hated staying in hospitals. They were for sick people, old people, people about to die. He wasn't ready for that yet. If he was ill, he saw the Silver Guardian medic and then self-treated himself as he continued work. He hated missing out on even an hour of his allotted work hours. It meant he missed out on precious money.

Ink's expression was full of compassion and she radiated warmth, making it hard for Eric to be angry at her. His discomfort was easy for her to pick up on, spiked with surliness at what he felt was unnecessary attention. Ink lowered her expression, her lips fixed in a warm smile and began smoothing his covers down. The gesture was familiar and as he watched her, Eric realised it reminded him of his mother. A bundle of sad, happy, nostalgic feelings tumbled from inside of him, causing Ink to look up.

_She will know you are still alive, Eric. _

_I haven't seen her since I started training for the Guardians. She probably thinks I died in this battle._

_A parent knows when their children are still alive. _There was a pause, a slight pain to her thoughts before she continued._ Zordon always knew if one of us fell in battle. As we knew when he died._

Pain licked at the edges of her words. Eric wasn't sure how to respond. Ink's past was open to questions to him and though what he'd heard before was unbelievable, Eric knew it was true from the honesty and lack of alterior motive he'd felt in her words. An intergalactic space wizard had created her and each of her many sisters to be guardians, protectors and mentors for the generations of Power Rangers he knew would be needed one day. They rarely talked about Zordon's demise.

_I'm sorry_ it sounded inadequate but it was all he could think of to say. He could feel she understood and her hand briefly clasped his as she finished rearranging his covers. He found he was more comfortable. Her father had disappeared from her life just as his had though as far as he knew, his was still alive somewhere. _Still hurts?_

_It always will. He gave me life and selflessly gave his own up to free this universe of all the evil which had marred it for so long. His magic could not reach other galaxies so the Power Rangers are still needed to protect the many planets. He created us for purposes which only now we are fulfilling. We have been waiting forever and more of my family wait for a time ahead yet to come. He never thought of himself, only of the universes he had pledged to protect and the Rangers he hand-picked himself to be their protectors. I am proud to be his daughter and to be part of his legacy._

Ink straightened herself and looked deliberately from Alan, lost in thoughts no doubt concerning his absent son, to Eric lying in the bed. Pride shone from within her.

_This was my purpose, Quantum Ranger and soon it will be at an end._

A different kind of sickening pain swirled uncomfortably in Eric's tender gut.

_When this is all over, are you gonna leave?_

_When this battle has been won, then yes I will. I will return to my home. You will not need me; you will have other concerns which do not involve your Ranger Powers. But that is sometime in the near future. For now, you must rest. If you do not, they will make your stay here a lot longer._

She knew him better than most people did. Eric found himself smiling ruefully, trying to remember what his life was like before his Guardian's intervention. The Power still flowed inside of him and a small part of him wondered if Mr Collins would still let him be the Silver Guardians Commander when the Quantum Powers weren't needed anymore.

_You will be fine without me here. You were before._

_I wasn't doing so hot and you know it_

_I was not created to stay with you forever, Eric, just as Alice is not with Ryan forever. She helped him lose his guilt and become part of humanity. I have almost fulfilled my purpose here. I gave you the nudge you needed to make the changes to reach your full potential. If this path is followed correctly, then all I was awakened for will be completed. _

Ink smiled and sat down on a chair that had been dragged close to the bed.

"The other Rangers have travelled back to assist the Red Ranger. Their combination of Powers will be enough to bring Ransik in. You need to rest, Quantum Ranger."

Eric opened his mouth to retort about not feeling tired but instead yawned and realised she was right. He was no use to anyone if he kept feeling as run down and shit as he did now.

_The world is in safe hands. You are allowed time off_. Her thoughts were laughing and Eric found himself smiling as he closed his eyes, falling again into the comforting quiet darkness.

* * *

Cyclobots surrounded Wes and Alice. Wes had morphed and Alice's battle gear shone fiercely in the bright sunlight. She had a Chrono Blaster in each hand while Wes held the Quantum Defender in Blade mode. The odds were overwhelmingly against them but Wes knew they were the city's only hope. He heard Alice's feet shift on the ground. It was time. 

They launched themselves into the Cyclobots. Blaster fire lanced through the gold robots as Alice turned in circles, continually firing the Blasters and kicking any Bots that got too close to her. Wes hit a high kick with a yell, swiping at three Bots with the Defender and then kicking backwards.

"Spiral Sabre!" Alice yelled, causing the Blasters to disappear and a large weapon which appeared to be some kind of silver drill appeared in her hands.

As electricity lanced out from the weapon and fried any Bots in Alice's firing range, Wes desperately looked around. There were Bots are far as he could see and high above the city, Doomtron stared down. Wes could feel helplessness bubbling up inside of him. He couldn't call the Zords which made defeating the giant robot just about impossible. He could see Alice, seeming to spin endlessly as she slashed out at anything within reach and causing Bots to fall back in waves but still more were coming. She wasn't going to give up, no matter what the odds.

Then he heard a loud stamp and he looked up to see a small section of the Bots aiming their Sabres at him. Alice was too entangled with swarms of Bots who were effectively cutting her off from the action. Wes knew he'd have to call on his Battle Fire Armour or just judge when and where to duck out to when the firing began. He didn't want it to end like this but could feel something inside of him weakening; fighting without the others was completely disheartening.

There was a deafening crash and an enormous flash of light in the sky. Before Wes could wonder what it was, the light revealed a familiar rainbow Time Portal and from it emerged the Time Force Megazord in Jet Mode.

"What…?" Wes gasped out, pointing up at the sky.

Alice looked up from where she'd been thrown onto the ground by the Bots and grinned.

"They're back!" she yelled, leaping to her feet. "Astro Axe!"

With the smaller lighter blue-coloured axe, she began tearing into the Cyclobots with more vigour than before. Wes continued to gape at the sky, his brain trying to process what he was seeing combined with what he knew. He had sent the others back to where they belonged; in the future but now they were back? It had to be them; no one else could pilot the Megazord. Wes's head was beginning to hurt.

The Jet flew in circles, creating a huge powerful cyclone which dragged the enormous Doomtron into the air and then crashing down to the ground where it lay still. Cyclobots were still swarming the streets and Wes could hear Alice still fighting.

"No way!" he exclaimed, his brain still unable to comprehend what it saw.

"When you're done being a target, do you think you could fight?" Alice yelled as a Bot kicked her in the stomach and brought its Sabre down onto her back hard.

Wes opened his mouth to yell back but up ahead, smoke billowed from where the MegaZord must have landed and four brightly coloured figures strode determinedly towards him. Wes found himself smiling despite the situation and the fractured future they thought they knew. His friends had come back to help him. As Cyclobots flooded into his view, he could hear the other Rangers yelling as they fought off the massive amount of robots which had been gunning for him since they'd discovered he was the only one left. It was comforting and he found himself attacking with new strength, safe in the knowledge that he and Alice (who he spotted tearing through Bots at a furious rate nearby) weren't alone in this anymore.

* * *

The battle was over. Wes hadn't thought he'd live through it. Alex's damning evidence had told him that much as well as the looks on the others' faces when they'd been told they'd have to leave him behind. They'd known what that meant. But he was alive. With the assistance of four members of his team and a Titanium Protector, they'd managed to blast away the enormous army of Cyclobots Ransik had sent to destroy him. 

"They came back to help you," Alice was beside him, clutching at her left arm. "They're supposed to die if they stay and they still came back. You've got something very special here."

"I know," he murmured.

He could see them, walking towards him from where they'd finished off the last of the Bots. He wondered what they'd say, were they angry about him sealing them into the Time Ship and sending them back to save their lives? He knew he was about to find out. Wes swallowed hard.

"Power Down."

His armour melted away and next to him, he heard Alice's battle gear fall away from her in shards. Instantly she stumbled, obviously weakened from her long hard stint in the battle. When he turned concerned towards her, she waved off his offers of help.

"I've been through battles before, Red Ranger. I can handle a minor injury. This is what Protectors do," she nodded away from them. "They need you more than I do."

Wes lifted his head just in time to see the others' Ranger suits disappear in a glow of green data and his friends materialised, still walking towards him. They all wore their Time Force uniforms, just like the first time he'd met them and they all had the same expressions on their faces; impassive and serious. Wes wondered briefly if he was about to get yelled at, feeling his heart beginning to hammer hard in his chest.

The others reached him and formed a loose but intimidating circle around him. Jen stood in front of him; Wes forced himself to look at her face. She was still achingly beautiful to him. Her hair was tied tightly back in a ponytail and she looked strong and determined. He thought he'd never see her again; sending her away and shattering his own heart in the process. Now she was here and there was something different about her which he couldn't pinpoint but it made his heart leap.

He was aware of everyone else as well. Katie, Lucas, Trip. They'd all come back and having them here, so close to him, made him feel strong. They were a team again. Even without Eric there (who hadn't really been a proper member of the team since he detested the whole 'working together' thing but despite his protests had been working with them), they were a proper team. He could still sense Alice beside him and as he turned his head slightly, he caught sight of her wide grin.

"Guys……." He trailed off, overwhelmed with happiness, fear and joy. "You came back."

"You didn't think you could get rid of us that easily, did you?" Lucas asked lightly, a smirk on his face.

"I thought we agreed to stick together!" added Katie.

"Yeah but…."

The simple act of Jen putting a hand on his shoulder halted his words. He looked back at her and saw her smile, rendering him completely unable to start any new sentences.

"Look, Wes, you're not the only one who can choose your own destiny. We **all** can," she announced, squeezing his shoulder slightly.

"And we choose to stay and fight," finished Trip firmly.

One look around the circle confirmed Trip's words. Wes felt a strength he thought had been sapped out of him when the Time Ship had left surge through him. He'd been fighting to save the city, fuelled by a passion that stemmed from being the only Ranger left to fight, determined to save the place he'd grown up in and deeply loved. He'd been pouring everything into fighting because if he hadn't, he'd have had to think about what life was going to be like without the people who had come to mean so much to him. For the moment, he was safe from those ravaging clawing thoughts. For the moment, they were back with him and that was all he needed to know for now. He pulled Trip towards him in a one-armed hug, leaving his arm around the Green Ranger's shoulders and clasped hands briefly with Lucas with his free hand.

"So you decided to come back," said Alice, breaking the silence. "What did Alex think?"

"He let us," Jen replied, her eyes staying on Wes's face. They were focused and he could almost swear he could see tears gathering but she blinked and they disappeared. She was happy to see him. It made him smile. "He told us to take the MegaZord in Jet Mode; it's the safest way to get through a Portal back here."

"We decided to do what we thought was right," exclaimed Katie. "Not what other people told us was."

"Besides, you couldn't do this alone," added Lucas, crossing his arms with a grin.

"He wasn't alone," reminded Alice sharply but with laughing eyes. "Ink asked me to protect him."

"Where is Ink?" asked Trip suddenly worried.

"Eric got badly hurt and she decided to stay with him. He took a shot from a Cyclobot meant for me and my Dad," replied Wes, his voice soft as the full weight of what Eric had done hit him.

"You've got his Quantum Morpher," exclaimed Jen, grasping his wrist in astonishment.

"He gave it to me. He said his Quantum Defender can neutralise the crystals," Wes's expression became serious, reminded of the situation his friends had come back to save and his thoughts which had been swirling with a small idea. "I may know how we can save the city."

* * *

_**AUTHOR NOTES**_

**_Cmar_**: _Thanks as always for your honest and useful review! As you can see, it was my plan to explore Eric's recovery process as it wasn't shown on the show. I'm thrilled you thought I got the breakdown of Jen and Alex's relationship right as that was tough to get down. Thanks as always for reading and being such a superb reviewer. Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_**Blooming Violets**:_ _I'm glad Eric trusting his Morpher to Wes brought you warm fuzzy feelings, it does the same to me when I watch that bit. I'm so glad I have the finale on VHS! I'm flattered by your comment that you could imagine Jen and Alex's interaction, their's is a complex tough relationship to write so I'm glad it came out right in your eyes. Enjoy this chapter! By the way, your fic 'Pink Surprise' always makes me smile tho I find Jake chillind and frightening, I hope he gets what he deserves _

_**White Time Ranger**: blushes I'm thrilled you think I have Wes and Eric down pat, Eric is incredibly tough to write without making him sound like a complete bastard! Also glad the chapter title was spot on, sometimes they're the hardest thing to come up with. Your reviews, no matter how short, always manage to bring a smile to my face! Thanks for your amazing loyalty. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_**MagCat**: Great to have you back reviewing! Yep the Axe is from Zack Taylor of the Mighty Morphin Rangers, well spotted! Thanks for the compliments on Ink and Alice's interactions with Eric, I'm glad I got it right! Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_**Sreym**:_ _Thanks so much for the mega lovely compliments. I wanted to get Jen and Alex's reactions just right and I'm thrilled you think I did. It's hard to make Alex a sympathetic character but I hope I managed to show the man that Jen loved! As you can see from this chapter, Eric is certainly being squeezed in more. Just a few more chapters to go now, thanks for sticking with me! Hope you liked this chapter!_


	24. A Somewhat Happy Ending

_**Disclaimer**: I own nothing; Saban and Disney own it all. Except Ink and Alice who I created myself and are therefore wholly mine._

_**Ranger References**: Contains scenes from 'The End of Time Part 3'. Hope you guys like. The direct quotes from the episode may be a little off as the website I usually use has closed down and my tape of the episode is back home. Alice's weapon comes from Wild Force. We're nearly the end guys, maybe only two chapters after this. I can't believe it! Reviewers you rock as always! Thankful shout-outs are at the end! Enjoy!_

_I am so sorry its taken me so long to update, I've been working and living somewhere doesn't have a computer with a data stick slot. But I'm back for three weeks so I'll be posting every week to make up for it!_

**A SOMEWHAT HAPPY ENDING**

Wes didn't think he'd ever known pain like it. It tore through his chest with frightening strength and for once, hitting the ground was a welcome rest. He felt his Ranger suit melt away from him, leaving him feeling disturbingly vulnerable. He glanced around him. Lucas lay on his stomach, trying to crawl forward to get to Ransik. His eyes were shining with a fighting strength but the way his limbs shook as he moved gave away how badly he was hurt. Katie was trying to get over to a nearby wrecked car to lever herself to her feet, her face streaked with dirt and tears while Trip was lying with a hand clasped to his shoulder, his face screwed up in pain. The team had been decimated.

Frantically Wes's eyes sought out Jen, his heart thundering in his chest. She couldn't be dead, Jen always survived; she was a fighter until the end. He squinted through the thickening smoke and thought he saw something white moving but before he could be sure, he felt Ransik's presence behind him and immediately flinched. He was in no shape to fight again and Ranisk didn't seem at all phased from the battle. Wes felt his heartbeat slow down completely which was odd, he was sure he should be panicking around now. Then he heard a voice.

"Get away from him, Ransik."

Alice stepped out from the shadows of the building she'd been hiding in. Her battle armour was still in place and she held a long sword with a yellow handle in one hand. Her face was calm but her eyes raged with blue fire anger. Ransik appeared confused and not at all threatened.

"This is between me and the Ranger," he snarled.

"Then I'm involved too."

"Who are you?"

"I am Alice, daughter of Zordon of Eltare. I am the Navy Titanium Protector, created of light to help and protect the Power Rangers."

"Very noble," Ransik wasn't impressed as he began stepping towards her. "If you want to fight me, then you've sealed your fate."

Alice smirked and dropped low into her fighting stance, causing Ransik to sneer as he moved closer.

"I'm not afraid of you, mutant. If I let you win then a dark path would be taken and I can't let that happen," Alice stated with a hiss. "Give me your best shot."

Without ceremony, Ransik fired a large laser bolt off his sword at her which Alice neatly flung herself out of the way of. Rapidly she leapt off a chunk of debris and flipped over Ransik, striking him hard with her weapon.

"Golden Eagle Sword!" she yelled, the sword in her hand glowing briefly with yellow light.

Quickly Ransik engaged her in sword combat, their blades flashing as they circled each other. Wes coughed, crawling in the dust to try and get closer. He wanted to gather his strength to help Alice in any way he could.

Alice tumbled to the ground as Ransik got a shot in on her legs and laughed as he struck his blade down with deadly accuracy. Alice flung her cape around just in time, the sword clanging loudly on the suddenly steel-hard fabric, and immediately flew upwards with a hard kick to Ransik's gut.

"She's getting tired," noted Lucas with what could be concern.

"Alice? She can't be! I've seen her tear through hundreds of Cyclobots barely pausing for breath," replied Wes confidently though a slight fear began worming it's way into his brain.

"No, she is getting tired," insisted Trip. "Look how she's starting to stumble. Ransik's a lot more powerful than the Cyclobots are and he's got better weapons too. If she's not careful, something very bad's gonna happen."

Before Wes could form a reply, Jen pulled herself determinedly to her feet and stumbled closer to Ransik. Her suit was as shredded as the others and she had one hand clamped to her arm which hung limply at her side. She didn't look in good shape, especially not for going into battle but she was making her way over to Ransik regardless. Wes felt a lurch in his stomach as he realised what she was doing and tried following but found his limbs were in too much pain to obey him.

"I said I was going to bring you in and I promise I'm going to do it!" yelled Jen loudly and clearly.

Ransik paused as Alice fell back again, this time against a huge chunk of stone. She winced; her face creased in pain and then her body lay lifeless. Wes refocused his attention to Ransik again and shuddered. Somehow during the what seemed like endless battle, Ransik had lost his mask and now his face was clear for all to see. The side that had been covered was thick and massed with his mutation and his eye seemed to have slid down so that it wasn't at the same level as the other one. It looked sickening and Wes felt the urge, amongst the other pain-addled thoughts which fuzzed his mind, to throw up.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Ransik growled menacingly.

Jen cast her eyes backwards at her team who stared pleadingly back from their sprawled pained positions on the ground. Whatever she was planning they didn't want her to do but they were too weak to stop her. They'd managed to defeat Doomtron, bringing the robot crashing down after Wes had neutralised the Q-Rex's Trizirum crystal with the modified Quantum Defender and had thought that next to that, battling Ransik would be somewhat easier. They'd been very very wrong. She felt a strength course through her and clenched her fist. She wanted to finish this now. The look on Wes's face as he gazed beggingly up at her ripped into her very core but she staunchly ignored it and turned back to Ransik.

"You want me? Come and get me," she hissed out through the pain.

As Ransik took a step forward, Jen turned and half ran half stumbled towards the nearby warehouse. She was disappearing into its dark depths when Ransik raced after her.

"Jen!" Wes's cry of pain and fear seemed to stretch out forever.

There was a silence then Wes's attention whirled from Jen, choosing to go into a warehouse to face off against their arch enemy in order to arrest him, to Alice, lying on the concrete. She was just started to move as he painfully pulled himself to his feet and stumbled to her side, the others trailing close behind him. Quickly he cradled her head in his hands as she opened her eyes and managed a pained smile up at him.

"I underestimated him," it was a statement with a surprisingly wistful tone to it. "At least I live and you're all still alive. Ink wouldn't be pleased if I let you all die."

"How are you feeling?" asked Trip concerned.

"There's a lot of rib pain, he might have broken a couple," Alice managed. "That's the downside to taking on human form; you end up getting hurt more easily."

"Are you going to be alright?" asked Katie, a hand to her own waist.

"I should be fine. I'll recover a lot quicker than a human can," Alice smiled as Wes helped her carefully to her feet and then looked around puzzled. "Where's Ransik gone? And where is the Pink Ranger?"

"They're in there," Lucas pointed to the large warehouse that loomed menacingly behind them. "Jen lured Ransik in to get him away from us."

Before Alice reply, blaster shots rang out from the building and with worried looks to each other, the Rangers began making their way as quickly as they could to the doorway, Wes supporting Alice as they moved.

X

Jen had struggled to find somewhere to hide. As much as she hated to admit it, Ransik was a lot stronger and more powerful than she was. He possessed mutant powers that no one yet knew the limit of and for an older man; he was quick and talented on his feet. When she'd seen her friends barely able to stand and Alice trying her best to defeat the man they'd spent the better part of a year trying to capture, something inside of her had snapped.

Now as she huddled behind some old storage cases, she knew it had been a poorly judged idea. She was limping rather than walking and every inch of her body ached. Ransik was somewhere around, she could hear his heavy footsteps. The strangest thing was that Jen was almost sure she could hear someone else in the warehouse. Ever so often, she'd hear a childlike whimper and a hurried shushing but she'd seen nothing. She could hear Ransik get closer. Quickly she pulled a Chrono Blaster from her belt and gripped it tightly with both hands. As long as he didn't see her, she had a chance of ambushing him and hopefully getting him arrested.

"Gotcha!"

For a second, her heart seemed to stop beating as she heard him release a large fireball and felt the heat glow around her. But it wasn't aimed at her. She heard the crash and then a young desperate cry. She could hear Ransik moving closer to his prey and without another thought, launched herself from behind her makeshift shield.

"Ransik!"

The look on his face as he turned was pure surprise and Jen quickly fired off a pink laser shot. It hit him square in the chest and he flew backwards into more crates. Jen smiled, moving closer. The sight that greeted her was totally unexpected. Nadira lay prone on the concrete, her white armour hadn't been able to protect her from her father's energy blast, and was that a baby? It certainly looked like one, wrapped in a pale yellow blanket and clutched protectively to Nadira's chest. Ransik seemed utterly floored as he reached out for his daughter and Jen could have sworn she saw concern in his eyes. Her mind was thrown into turmoil. She kept her Blaster trained on Ransik as he spoke quietly to his daughter, seeming to check carefully on the baby and then take it out of her arms.

"Jen."

Wes's quiet voice from behind startled her and she put a finger to her lips, gesturing to the scene before her. The others looked as shocked as she did and Jen noticed with a smile that Alice was there with them, leaning heavily on Lucas. The Titanium Protector grinned back at Jen wearily.

Ransik stood up and approached the group. The other Rangers had their Chrono Blasters out, aimed at him in readiness for any tricks but Ransik seemed solemn as he stood before them, the baby held gently in his grasp. He passed the child to Katie who cradled it worriedly and then returned his gaze to Jen. There was something akin to remorse in his eyes and Jen tried to ignore it, to tell herself he was just a murderous monster but she couldn't ignore the tenderness she'd seen him direct at his daughter or the gentle way he'd treated the baby.

"I'm ready to pay for what I've done," Ransik announced, holding his hands out in front of him in fists.

Jen gaped in astonishment at this and it wasn't until Wes squeezed her arm gently she realised it was her turn. Never taking her eyes from Ransik's face, she slipped her Blaster back onto her belt and pulled a huge pair of handcuffs out from behind her where they'd been stored in shrink-size in her back pocket. She took a limping step forward and slid the cuffs onto Ransik's wrists, clicking them shut. Ransik gave a deep sigh and looked down at his daughter who sat at his feet. Nadira almost looked beautiful despite her frazzled appearance and smudged face as she smiled up at her father.

Jen smiled and didn't protest as Wes slipped an arm around her to give her a happy squeeze. She sagged against him, exhaustion suddenly flooding her body. Their mission was over. They'd finally caught Ransik. But as elation prickled at her senses, she looked at Wes and realised a new pain. They'd be going home, leaving again only this time for good.

X

Ink breathed an enormous sigh of relief.

"They've done it," she murmured happily.

Eric, lying prone on the bed and his hands toying with the chess pieces set up on a board on his lap, looked sharply at her. She looked as though a huge weight had been taken off her shoulders.

"What's happened, Ink?" he asked urgently, grasping happiness and contentment from her emotions.

"The Rangers have done it, my Quantum Ranger," Ink replied with a wide uncharacteristic smile. "They have captured Ransik and are all safe."

Mr Collins, still sat solitarily in a chair, seemed to come out of his self-contained daze at Ink's words and instantly got to his feet.

"They're ok? Wes is ok? How do you know?" he asked breathlessly.

"I just know, Alan," Ink replied with a warm smile. "You will have to trust me. Simply check with your Silver Guardians and they will be able to tell you from their survallience that your son and his friends are currently at the warehouse district safe and well."

Mr Collins looked at Eric who merely smirked and shrugged his shoulders. If he or Ink told Mr Collins how Ink knew, he wasn't sure Wes's father would believe them.

_The truth cannot be denied, Quantum Ranger_

_If the truth sounds wacko, there's no point in telling it. Not if it gets you put in a nut house._

Eric felt Ink smile at him and watched as his boss started towards the door before turning back.

"Eric, I hope you realise that your time in hospital will all be paid for by Bio-Lab and that you can take as much time off as you need to get back to full strength," Mr Collins told him.

Eric, completely surprised at his boss's generosity, fumbled for an answer for a few moments. He could feel Ink's amusement and shot her a scowl back.

"Thank you, sir. That's completely unnecessary but thank you," he managed.

Mr Collins nodded, his hand on the door handle. He smiled at the pair left in the room.

"Well I hope you feel better soon, Eric and it was a pleasure to meet you, Ink. Thank you for keeping an eye on Wes for me."

"That was my pleasure," the Keeper replied.

As Mr Collins disappeared out of the door, Ink returned her gaze to Eric who was looking at her with a multitude of emotions playing across his face. When she grasped for them, she felt regret, anger, sadness and a vague sense of uneasy love.

"What is it, Eric?" she asked softly, though already knowing what was troubling him.

"You're going to leave," it was a statement solid with anger.

"Yes. I told you that before, Eric. Once Ransik was arrested, the darkest path has been saved for many years and when shadow falls again, someone else will be present to help. It is not my duty to stay."

"Not your duty! You were the one who told me to trust people and to open myself up, to become a team player. Now you're leaving me! You're fucking leaving me! Just like everyone else."

His anger slowed as his words ground to a halt. Waves of regret washed over him, Ink's own feelings mirroring his. She looked perfectly calm, her long hooded cloak wrapped around her. Almost tentatively she reached for and grasped his nearest hand.

"I understand your pain, Eric. I know it. My sisters and brother and I were created for singular purposes before we fly back to the place we were created in; Eltar. It is a planet far away from Earth where I grew up and where Zordon's memory is cherished," she gave his hand a squeeze. "I lost my parent also and I know how awful it is to let go of someone again. But this is my duty, my purpose. This is what I have to do."

Eric glared at her for a long moment, not ripping his hand from her grasp yet but trying to get all his seething emotions (which he knew she could feel as though they were her own) into some semblance of order.

"Are the others leaving too?"

His tone was clipped and Ink knew exactly what he was talking about. She smiled sympathetically.

"Yes. Jen, Katie, Lucas and Trip must return to their home in the year 3000. Their presence here has both changed and healed the time line Time Force wishes to be followed and they need to go back before anything else threatens their future," she replied. "Wes is losing his best friends today."

"So everyone's leaving me."

Eric's tone was now seething with anger and his dark eyes flashed with emotion that Ink could feel in waves. She almost flinched at their ferocity.

"We are going home," Ink replied softly. "How can you deny people that?"

"Because I was denied it!" Eric's anger seared across the room and Ink squeezed her eyes shut for a second to squash the anger that Eric threw her at. "Why am I the one left alone here? I'm always the one left behind."

"You chose to leave prep school."

"Because there was no one there like me, Ink. Because they were all rich shits with life handed to them on a plate. No one knew what it was like to crawl up through the gutter like I had to and no one bothered thinking about me because I wasn't up to their fucking standard. They ignored me so I left before I got kicked out for starting a fight."

"Except Wes."

That stopped Eric and he took a breath to calm himself.

"Except Wes," he agreed. "But that was just pity."

"Quantum Ranger, you will listen to me. Wes did not befriend you out of pity; you were not some charity case he decided to take on! He wanted to be friends with you because he liked you, because you were different to all the other boys at that school. You were genuine and he appreciated that, he knew you would always be honest and always tell him what you thought. He valued that tremendously," now it was Ink burning with anger as she towered over his bed and her eyes cut into him. "You have always survived on your own and suddenly finding you need people does not make you weak. Make no mistake, Eric, I know exactly what goes on in your mind."

Silence fell thick and taut. Eric glared up at her and Ink stared back, her anger slowly ebbing out of her to be replaced by her usual brand of mystical calm.

"Our bond will not ever break, Eric. I know you can last alone. You had been doing it for long enough before you met me. Wes respects this; he only wishes to be your friend. That is all. Besides, no matter where I go, you will always be the Quantum Ranger and I will always be the Quantum Keeper. No amount of distance can change that."

Eric sighed; shifting to try and get comfortable in the bed which now felt utterly uncomfortable. As always all she said was true.

_I don't want to lose someone who knows me so well_

_I know, Eric and I understand. But you have so much here. You have a good job in a position of authority and a generous boss who has changed so much for the better. You have made friends and Wes, no matter your differences, is your ally. He is someone you could call a friend._

Eric thought about how he'd entrusted his Quantum Morpher, something he'd fought over with Wes for so long to the point of them trying to kill each other, to Wes without any regrets. He'd known as he lay injured on the concrete that Wes would take care of it and use it as best he could. He trusted Wes.

"I'd better get my Morpher back in one piece," he growled.

Ink laughed and sat back down next the bed, clasping his hand in her's like any concerned relative would.

"I am sure you will," she replied. "Now you must rest. The Rangers will be leaving tomorrow I expect which means you will want to be recovered for that I am sure. Alice is telling them about our departure so that they are aware. We will not engage with long goodbyes but we may be there to wave them off."

"Will I see you again after today?" asked Eric, hearing the door open and a nurse slip in to check and adjust the monitors beside him.

"Maybe tomorrow but after that I am unsure," answered Ink, her voice beginning to sound thick and soft to Eric as he felt the prick of a needle in his arm. "I have a feeling that we may meet up once more."

Eric tried to form more words but drug induced sleep swept over him so powerfully he couldn't even open his eyes. The overwhelming need for rest consumed all his thoughts and the last thing he was properly aware of was that Ink was still holding his hand. She hadn't let go.

X

_**AUTHOR SHOUT-OUTS**_

_**White Time Ranger**: You're almost right, after this chapter we have about two more chapters to go I reckon. I'm glad you enjoyed the bit with Eric in hospital, it was fun and interesting to write and thought it would be good to show he and Ink conversing about her leaving. Hope this chapter lives up to your expectations! You've been my star throughout this story, helping me along with your encouragement!_

_**Mag Cat**: Thanks for your review! Yep Eric's recovery was never shown on-screen so I thought it would be interesting and essential to the story to explore that angle. I'm glad you enjoyed his interaction with Ink and I hope you like this chapter also, just a couple more to go now!_


	25. End of Our Time

_**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except Ink and Alice. They are my own creations._

_**Ranger References**: Contains scenes from 'The End of Time Part 3' which always provides the title for this chapter somewhat tweaked. This is the last chapter of this story tho there is an epilogue to come to tie things up with. Shout-outs at the end, enjoy!_

**END OF OUR TIME**

The sun was high in the sky the day the crowd gathered on the beach to say goodbye to most of the Time Force team. The huge yellow Time Ship loomed behind the Rangers, ready and prepped for take off and a large squadron of Silver Guardians faced it, standing taut to attention. Jen tried to keep a smile on her face as Wes walked towards them, Mr Collins and Eric waiting behind him. They both knew that Wes would need this somewhat private time to say quiet goodbyes to his team. Jen tried to swallow the lump in her throat but it remained lodged there stubbornly.

Wes's feet felt like lead as he walked towards his friends. How strange that this adventure would start and end at this same beach! This was where he'd pleaded with Jen to be given another chance to help them so that he too could have a purpose in life as they did, it was where Jen had given him his Morpher and where they'd said goodbye to Alex a month or so ago and had been reunited as a team after Wes's forced absence. It was also where he'd said goodbye to them not too long ago when he sent them to where they'd be safe. Now he was saying goodbye again and he didn't know where to start. He was going to leave Jen til last, hoping that the right words would have come to him by then.

First he stopped in front of Lucas who was attempting his usual confident smile though it appeared sadder than anything else now. Wes had practically commanded them to keep their civilian clothes; it was a gift he'd told them that they could keep in the future to remember the past they'd become part of. They were after all letting him keep the Morpher that had once belonged to Alex. Wes had been surprised when Jen had told him to keep it, she said that Alex wouldn't want it back now since it was with the person it was meant for.

"Take it easy on that race track, Lucas," Wes said quietly.

"Well, at least now I have a driver's license," the Blue Ranger replied, tears choking his words.

Wes pulled him in for a brief hug, feeling Lucas's body shake with silent sobs. Even Lucas, the one with the coolest composure, was upset about leaving. Wes watched as Lucas pulled away from him and turned to walk back to the Time Ship. As he neared the yellow vechicle, he lifted a hand to wave and a stream of bright blue teleportation light sucked him away.

A pair of yellow-sleeved arms wrapped themselves around Wes's waist and squeezed desperately. Wes grimaced and tried to pry them off but Katie, sadness pouring out of her, wasn't letting go.

"Wes, you're the best," she choked out.

"Katie, let go!" Wes gasped, feeling the air leave his lungs at an alarming rate.

"Oh I'm sorry!" exclaimed Katie, immediately distancing herself from him.

"No, don't be," reassured Wes, wrapping his arms around her for a gentle hug "I'm actually going to miss your hugs."

He held her for a minute more, trying to memorise the way her superhuman hugs had felt and how her huge love for her friends had made him smile more than once before. Katie let go and looked at him with enormous sad eyes.

"Goodbye, Wes," she said softly as she began walking away.

As a canary yellow light made her vanish, Wes moved to stand in front of Trip. The young Xybrian smiled at him with wisdom that Wes knew had to be beyond his years. As he'd gotten to know Trip, he'd often wondered just how old his friend was but figured it was probably best not knowing so he'd always thought of Trip as younger smarter brother.

"Trip, I….."

"I know, I'll miss you too," Trip cut in, gesturing to the gem which was embedded in his forehead, a reminder of his telepathic abilities. "Can I keep my hat?"

Wes grinned and hugged the Green Ranger, knowing the comment was Trip's way of trying to break the sadness he felt around him. Trip pulled away with a last smile and began walking towards the ship. Something moved inside his ever present backpack and Circuit's face appeared out of the top.

"Bye, Wes," the owl murmured, his eyes half-lidded with sadness.

"You take care of Trip, Circuit," Wes called.

"Always have, always will," Circuit replied cheerfully as a bright green light swallowed them both up.

Wes found himself frozen to the spot as Jen moved towards him, sorrow defining her facial features. She looked achingly beautiful to him, in the same outfit he'd seen her for almost year now but it felt like he was seeing her for the first time all over again, her body perfectly filling out the pink vest top, darker pink plaid skirt which hugged her legs tightly and olive leather jacket. Her hair curled about her shoulders and he even thought he saw tears glimmering in her dark brown eyes.

"I wish you could stay," he found himself saying as he gazed at her.

"Me too, but we both know that I can't," Jen replied, emotion cracking her voice. "Here, I want you to have this."

She placed something into his hand which sparkled silver in the sun and as Wes gazed down, he recognised it as a Time Force Officer badge, identical to the ones the others used to arrest the mutants. He wasn't sure what to say as he grasped it, he hadn't worked his way up to earning one like they had and it felt like a complete honour to have it. He wanted to stay focused on it rather than looking into Jen's face but the sound of her voice compelled him to look up.

"Don't forget me?"

Her voice was timid and unsure, as though Wes wouldn't want to remember her. But Wes knew, especially after spending time with her on the roof of the Clock Tower as they reminisced about their time spent together as Time Force Rangers, that he would treasure all his memories of her.

"Never could," he replied with a certainty that made Jen smile.

Jen smiled, squeezing his hand as she turned and began walking away. Wes felt his heart constrict tightly in his chest. He loved her so much and maybe now he'd never be able to tell her. She was everything he wanted but she didn't belong here. She belonged to the future.

Suddenly she turned, ran back and his arms were full of Jen. He buried his face in her shoulder, holding her tightly. She smelt so good, he tried to memorise her intoxicating scent frantically and felt tears begin to fill his eyes as the reality of losing her crashed down on him. As Jen pulled away to look at him, he saw she was crying too.

"I should have told you a long time ago," Jen began, gulping back sobs. "I love you."

"I love you too. I wish I could live another 1000 years just so we could be together again," Wes admitted, his heart feeling as though it was being ripped out of him.

Jen flung herself at him again and he held her tightly, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to commit to memory her texture and the feelings which grew inside of him as he held her. Then she pulled away for the final time and with one more tearful glance backwards, moved towards the Time Ship. Wes felt his heart slowly breaking into tiny pieces, it just wasn't fair that the girl he'd fallen so deeply in love with was now being torn away from him. As he watched her beautiful figure get swallowed up into vivid pink light, he couldn't tear his eyes from the spot where she'd stood. She was his love and now she was gone.

* * *

Inside the Time Ship, everything was quiet. Not even Circuit made a sound as he was placed in the centre of the table. Listlessly, the four Rangers keyed in the commands for Captain Logan to bring them home. Jen halted by the window, gazing down at Wes as he stared up at her, his green eyes holding his entire soul. She didn't want to leave him, it was the last thing in the world she wanted to do but if she stayed, the timeline could be altered forever. She felt an arm around her and Katie smiled at her behind her shoulder. Trip materalised at her side and Lucas stood tall beside Katie. As the countdown sounded, they looked out at the beach. 

High up on a cliff behind the Silver Guardians and unknown to the beach crowd, two figures stared back at the team behind the glass. Ink, tall and swathed in yards of floating purple fabric which appeared to form some kind of dress and didn't seem to end, raised a hand in farewell while Alice, in tight navy stretch pants and a matching tank top, saluted. Jen smiled, her tears spilling freely down her face.

"Goodbye, Ink," she said quietly. "Take care of Wes for me."

"And I hope Alice takes care of her," added Katie with a smile in her voice. "I'd hate for anything to happen to them."

"We'll never know what happens to them," voiced Lucas quietly. "They don't appear in the Time Force history banks."

"I think they'll be alright," said Trip cheerfully. "I just have a feeling."

The countdown reached zero and the ship began to shake and rise into the air. The wind made the long winding fabric of Ink's sleeves fly out behind her like banners and just before the shutters closed over the glass, Jen saw Ink and Alice do a familiar gesture. She hoped they saw her return it.

"Good journey," she whispered before everything became a recognisable black.

* * *

Eric watched the ship take off with something akin to regret in his heart. Maybe he should have gotten to know the other Time Force Rangers better. He knew Wes well now and had been surprised when the Red Ranger had visited him in hospital not long after he woke up the day before. The others were mysteries to him though. They were good competent Rangers who'd all tried to get to know him but he'd always pushed them away. Now he wished he knew them a little better. More people disappearing from his life. 

"Salute!" he yelled over the roaring engines.

The Silver Guardian squadron joined him in a sharp precise salute as a time portal ripped open in the sky and the Time Ship disappeared through it. There was a silence as everyone waited until someone else moved first. Mr Collins pulled off his jacket and walked towards his son who still gazed up at the now empty sky. If Eric was going to miss the people he barely knew then Wes was going to miss them a whole lot more. Eric felt something like sympathy fill him for his old friend. What would Wes do now? He didn't have a job; in truth he didn't need one. He could do what he'd done before the Red Morpher dropped into his lap; relax and enjoy a life of leisure. Somehow, Eric couldn't see that happening and found himself interested in what Wes would choose.

"I have a business proposition for you."

"Oh Dad, come on!"

Wes's frustrated voice caught Eric's attention as the father and son began walking back towards him. He found himself smiling slightly in greeting at Wes as they slowed to a stop.

"I'm going to make some changes to the Silver Guardians. They'll protect the whole city, for free," Mr Collins explained.

Eric nodded silently. If there were going to be changes then that was one he was pleased about. Being a Ranger had made him see the people who slipped under the radar; his neighbour Alice, the old woman he'd given serum to for Venomark's venomous bite. He wanted to help these people, not have to turn them away because they didn't have the money. God knows, he knew what that was like.

"They need a leader," Mr Collins continued. "How about it, son?"

A stone dropped into Eric's gut. Maybe things hadn't changed that much. Maybe once more Wes would take something that he hadn't worked for, something that belonged to Eric. Wes had worked for it in a way; he'd defended the city as a Ranger and held a position of command. But he hadn't commanded a group as large and complex as the Silver Guardians which would be especially complicated considering they were now protecting everyone in Silver Hills. But this was his job and now Wes was going to take it away just because he and Mr Collins had repaired their relationship? The unfairness of life tore through Eric at a painful rate.

"Ok I'll do it," decided Wes. "But……"

Mr Collins laughed as Eric tried to work out what Wes was doing.

"I want Eric to be my partner."

Of all the sentences, that was the last one Eric expected Wes to say. He looked at Wes in disbelief, the rich kid wanted to share? Gratitude flooded through Eric, he wouldn't have to find another job and he'd be able to work with people who knew him. Ink had been right, Wes had changed and maybe he was a friend. Eric grasped Wes' offered hand in a firm determined grip, hoping that through his expression Wes could see how thankful he was.

"That's the way I would have wanted it," added Mr Collins, a proud smile on his face.

"Well I think the future looks pretty bright," commented Wes, holding up his hand.

Eric squinted as a light bounced off what Wes held. It shone and sparkled silver and as he looked he realised it was a Time Force Officer badge. A gift from the future. Something akin to amusement stirred inside of him and Eric knew it didn't belong to him.

_Ink...?_

_And what gifts have you been given, Eric?_

_I get to keep my job_ Eric cracked a mental smile

_And protect the whole city; work with a man who is generous enough to give you half his job. Keep the Quantum Powers._

Eric glanced down at his wrist. His Morpher glimmered darkly in the light. He couldn't imagine life without it now and he didn't want to.

_Am I ever going to need it again?_

There was a silence and what Eric could swear was a girlish giggle. Then he felt Ink smile.

_Maybe. I am not sure. My time is done and another of my sisters has been chosen to guide the next ones chosen to hold the Power. I am going home._

A rush of excitement poured from Ink and Eric found himself smiling. She'd been away from her home for a long time and he found he was actually happy she was able to go back despite the shadow of sadness he felt at her not being around any more.

_Thank you, Ink._

_It was my pleasure, Eric. I am honoured to have been your Guardian. Look behind you._

Eric turned his head and spied, high up on a cliff overlooking the beach, two figures. Ink and Alice raised their hands to him in a unified wave and then in two flashes of light, one purple, one silver, they melted away. Eric turned back to Wes and saw the Red Ranger was staring at the cliff as well. Something they shared. Wes was ok, when he wasn't trying to take the lead too much. Eric glanced down at his Morpher again and grinned. Even with Ink and Alice gone, he still had a city to protect and now he found, he couldn't wait to get started again.

* * *

**AUTHOR SHOUT-OUTS**

_**Time Force101**: Wow, thanks for the string of reviews! It's muchly pleasing to know you enjoy my story so much. I hope you like this chapter just as much. Welcome aboard!_

_**Sreym**: I'm thrilled you enjoyed the last chapter! I wanted to make Alice's involvement in the fight scenes realistic and believableso I'm glad it worked. The hospital scene was tough as I had to get Eric just right. I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Mag Cat**: Thanks for your review! Ah, the WF/TF team-up will be featured in the epilogue as they are my fave eps of Power Rangers ever and helped inspire this story. So glad you're still reading this story, stick around for the epilogue which comes soon._


	26. Epilogue: Let Go

_**Disclaimer**: I don't anything except Ink and Alice._

_**Important Author Note**: Yeah I know, it's finally here! Don't shoot me, it's been a weird packed summer and I've rewritten the second half of this chapter more times than I can count. Incidentally the first half was one of the first things I wrote for the story so I always had the end in sight._

_The first part of this chapter takes place at the end of the Power Rangers Wild Force Episode 'Reinforcements from the Future Part 2', which along with Part 1 is my very favorite episode of PR ever as it combines my two very fave series. The second half takes place sometime after 'Forever Red'. Thanks for sticking around. Hope u like. Check the end for the story origins and the final more personal shout outs. I can't believe it's finally over!_

**EPILOGUE: LET GO**

Eric strode through the Animarium. He felt what he supposed must be a kind of peace. It was an almost alien feeling to him but he guessed he liked it. It was a feeling of most worries disappearing and just being left with the Power. Maybe it was being in the company of other Rangers. Friends, he corrected mentally, in the company of friends. Through the nearby foliage he spied Taylor. She was sat alone beneath a leafy tree reading a book and was totally concentrating on the pages before her. Nothing else seemed to matter around her. She seemed to need something to keep her going, keep her mind stimulated. She reminded him of himself. Eric smiled; enjoying the view he had of the pretty Ranger.

"She's beautiful, Eric."

His first thought was that the voice couldn't be real. It had to be the effect of the weird magic shit that seemed to be everywhere on the Animarium. She couldn't be here. She was light-years away, or something. But even as he tried to dismiss it, Eric was surprised to find his heart racing. Feelings both his own and someone else's flooded through him, combining into a kind of hesitant joy. It almost overwhelmed him. It had been so long since he'd had to deal with this again.

He turned to the source of the voice. In the shade of a nearby clump of trees, stood Ink and Alice. They looked expectantly at him as though it was nothing unusual for them to be stood there. As though they hadn't disappeared for almost a year.

"You're back," he managed, fighting to subdue his feelings.

"I felt you activate your Morpher when you fought the Mutorgs," replied Ink, a smile lighting up her face. "It has been a while since you have needed to use it and so a while since you needed me. Eltar was as wonderful as I remembered it and I got to see my family again."

"We could have done with your help trying to figure them out. We had to spring Ransik from prison," retorted Eric.

"Yes you did, and you also got to see the Time Force Rangers again, reunite Wes and Jen after a lengthy absence, destroy the Mutorgs and purify Ransik," listed Ink. "So on the whole I did not feel I was needed. You did fine by relying on each other."

Eric nodded and slid his gaze over to Alice. She was unarmed and wore a frown on her face. He raised an eyebrow at her and got a formal nod of acknowledgment in return.

"Wes and I are still leading the Guardians together," Eric continued suddenly, finding himself unable to say anything else.

Why couldn't he tell them how he really felt? Like something of him had been suddenly ripped away when he couldn't contact her? It had made him realise how intertwined they were. He wished he could tell her how pleased he was to see her but found himself hiding behind his childish resentment at once again being abandoned by the one person who was supposed to be there for him. He'd felt calm when she'd left, excited about the new chapter of his life was beginning but slowly he'd realized how much he missed her and how he'd come to depend on her. Half the time that made him disgusted with himself. Ink looked at him for a length of time long enough to make Eric partly uncomfortable before replying calmly.

"It is good to see you too, Eric."

Eric raised his gaze and managed a defeated smile. No mind talk. It seemed she was going to settle for speaking out loud. He was grateful; he was unaccustomed to mind speak after so long without it and Ink seemed to sense this. He moved closer to his Guardian.

"Yeah, it's good to see you two are safe," he said. "It's been a long time."

"It was……..painful, saying goodbye. I forgot how hard emotional bonds can be sometimes."

"Tell me about it," muttered Eric ruefully. "There's a reason I don't do team work."

"But it is worth it, correct? To know that Wes is there to help you and not to hinder you?" pressed Ink. "I know you find it hard to trust, Eric but Wes is a good man and stayed until the very end with you to ensure your safety."

Eric smiled and nodded, unwilling to even share out-loud with someone who was somehow connected to him how his friendship had evolved with Wes. At first it had been hard to share the Silver Guardian leadership position (and his office) with him but soon he'd found it was easier to share the load. And that working alone wasn't as beneficial as he once thought it was.

As he raised his eyes to take in Ink and Alice in the lush jungle surroundings, a confusing thought struck him.

"How did you get up here anyway? I though only people coming up with the Wild Force Rangers can be teleported up to ….well…..here," Eric gestured at the beautiful landscape.

"It is true that even my powers cannot surpass the powerful ancient magic which protects the Animariam," admitted Ink. "And I do not possess an Animal Crystal to allow myself access. But Alice and I were invited here by our sister and therefore granted entry."

Eric's forehead creased in confusion.

"Your sister?"

Then he properly took in what Ink was wearing. Her dress was identical to the one Princess Shayla wore though naturally it was completely midnight purple and was adorned by purple and white flowers around the waist and shoulders. A matching half crown of flowers circled her head with her long silver-streaked hair pulled back into one long braid down her back. Eric realised that he'd never see Ink's hair tied back before. Alice also looked slightly different. As usual, she wore dark navy blue this time in the form of a thick-strapped dress that was cut just above her knees. An explosion of silver glitter stars started from one of the bottom corners and spread over the dress. Her hair, usually long and free, was pulled back into a tight ponytail that fell to her waist and she wore all her clanking silver jewelry, her silver staff in her hand.

"Now you see the resemblance," laughed Ink. "Alice prefers to wear your century's style but I find wearing the traditional clothes of this surrounding helps keep my magic in focus. It tends to shift in such a powerful place which is so attuned to Shayla and her abilities."

"I guess you do act a bit alike," muttered Eric in half-wonder. "So Princess Shayla invited you up here to see us all again?"

"Yes, Eric. She knew that while you were all gathered together I would desire to see you all once more," smiled Ink. "As well as meet her own Rangers whom she cares for so much."

Eric caught the wistful tone in Ink's voice and looked surprised.

"Jealous, Ink?" he asked almost playfully.

"Oh no! Being a full time guardian to a full Ranger team as well as a flock of animal spirits is draining and taxing work. I find it hard enough to be your Guardian," laughed Ink.

That made Eric stop for a heartbeat and stare at her.

"You're…..you're still my Guardian?" he asked cautiously.

"Indeed, just because the Ranger Team has split apart and your era is over does not mean that I am no longer attached to you," said Ink in surprise. "For as long as you wear the Quantum Morpher, I will be with you, even when you cannot see me."

"I'm still Ryan's Protector even though he hasn't fought any demons for a few years now," added Alice. "He says hi by the way, he's in Africa at the moment."

Eric raised an eyebrow. It was true that even though he hadn't seen Ink for so many months, he could still sense her in someway. Somehow he knew she was still alive and still watching out for him. It had been extremely frustrating to feel this and not see her at all.

"So now you're here," he said with an almost carefree smile that made Ink smile back.

"Yes I am and pleased to see the weight of the world finally off your shoulders, my Quantum Ranger," she said fondly. "Here to see my sister after many many millennia and her own Silver Protector who I am sure you met."

"Merrick?" guessed Eric.

It made sense. Eric had only briefly spoken to the tall silent warrior. He had a serious air to him that gave the impression he was not to be crossed. He stayed pretty much at Princess Shayla's side for the whole celebration time and even when he wasn't with her, his steely gray eyes never left her petite form.

"Yes, I am glad to know he is still as loyal and noble as he once was all that time ago," smiled Ink. "Things aren't so dark for Merrick now."

"He still persists in living in the old ways though," snorted Alice. "He can't get rid of the past until he stops living in it."

"Merrick is an ancient warrior, Alice. He is bound by the codes and conduct of Animaria. That is why he was chosen to protect Shayla, we knew he would do it well." reprimanded Ink. "He cannot help the fact that he has much to atone for and not much time to do it in. You must let him continue to follow his own path."

She turned to Eric with a sudden mischievous smile. It seemed to Eric that all her age fell of her then and all that was left was a small sweet child. It more than slightly unnerved him.

"You and Merrick should get on well, Eric. I have never met two Rangers more deep in darkness," she declared. "You may think you have been alone, Quantum Ranger but you have never known loneliness as Merrick has."

"Being locked in a tomb for over three thousand years and unable to be with the woman he loves did that to him," added Alice.

"He's in love with the Princess. It doesn't take a genius to work that out," pointed out Eric flatly.

"He is rather obvious," agreed Ink, his lips twitching with a smile. "But Merrick will not allow them to pursue a life together, even though they are perfectly matched. When he first became her Protector, he swore to be that and nothing more, no matter his inner desires. With so much to atone for now Merrick refuses to overstep any lines."

Eric looked back towards the temple and thought about the longing he'd seen in Merrick's eyes as he'd watched the Princess from afar. It had to be killing him from the inside out. Would he be able to live like that, Eric wondered.

"But do not worry yourself about the Luna Wolf Ranger and his problems," said Ink gently. "He has fought his demons and won. Now he had to fight off his past and himself. I have a feeling that things will not be so dark in the future for Merrick and my sister."

Alice smiled as she caught the contented dreamy look on Ink's face.

"Been looking into the future, Ink?" she asked teasingly.

"It is just a hunch," Ink replied, her eyes dropping to the floor.

Eric grinned at this. Ink knew how Princess Shayla's future turned out with her love Merrick. How frustrating it must be not to tell your own sister how her future turned out. He turned his head slightly to check that Taylor was still sitting beneath the tree. She was, still buried in her book and seemingly unaware of his presence. He smiled at the sight of the Yellow Ranger.

"You've both been alone for so long," said Ink softly. "Don't be afraid to reach out for each other."

"I'm not afraid," snapped Eric over his shoulder, more out of habit than anything else.

"Of course you are not," smiled Ink knowingly, humor softening her words. "Tentative then, relationships between Rangers have worked before."

"It didn't exactly turn out roses for Wes and Jen did it?" retorted Eric defensively.

"But they found each other again, through the very Powers that brought them together," reasoned Ink. "I knew that someday, their hearts would bring them together again. A love that strong cannot be denied by the barriers of time."

"And what about after the party's over? When Jen has to go back to the year 3000?"

"That is for them to decide," said Ink.

But a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as though she knew more than she let on.

"She'll eat you for lunch," snorted Alice, nodding toward Taylor. "Tough as nails, highly ranked in the Air Force."

"It is natural for Rangers to come together, Eric," said Ink, with an admonishing look towards Alice. "In almost every Earth team, people have fallen in love. When you spend so many days saving the world together, you cannot help but lean on each other and look for companionship."

She nodded towards the temple where laughter could still be heard from.

"Cole Evans and Alyssa Enrile from these Wild Force Rangers have managed it," she supplied. "They have decided that when the Power does one day leave them that they do want to stay together."

Eric's eyebrows shot up at the names. Ink smiled at his expression.

"They have been very discreet," she said. "They do not want to anyone to feel uncomfortable around them."

Eric nodded and began to move away from Ink when he heard her voice again.

"I am not saying it will be perfect, Eric but you have to take that chance," her voice was soft and persuasive. "Jump off the cliff with the Soaring Eagle."

That made him turn back.

"Soaring Eagle?" his voice dripped with familiar distain.

"Taylor's animal spirit," laughed Ink. "Each of the Wild Force Rangers has an animal spirit which guides and protects them and a name which is coupled with the spirit. Taylor is the Soaring Eagle."

It made sense. He could see that in her; strong, graceful, commanding. God, he'd barely know her a day and the woman had him spouting poetry. Ink began stepping forward with Alice following.

"It is time for us to go and join the festivities," she decided. "The other Rangers are unaware of my presence and there is some catching up to do I believe before the night is over."

"You haven't seen the Princess in a very long time," guessed Eric as they passed him and stopped on the track that led to the Temple.

"In many many centuries," confirmed Ink. "Since she was sent to Earth all that time ago to Animaria. Then she slept high above the ground and I deep below it. I have had my time and now it is her's. This event allows us the chance to once more connect and share the power."

"Take care of her, Eric," said Alice suddenly. "I don't want to deal with an angry pack of Wild Force Rangers if you break her heart as well as my sister distraught that you've traumatised one of her Rangers."

Eric smirked.

"I'll be careful, Alice. I promise," he said mockingly.

Alice nodded and bowed respectfully from the waist down. Eric was surprised. He'd only seen her do that to Ink. Hesitantly he returned the gesture.

"You're a good true warrior, Eric," Alice said with a sudden brilliant smile. "Ink was right about you all along."

"We'll see you at the Temple, Quantum Ranger," called Ink softly.

The sisters turned and began their walk up the path towards the Temple where a great amount of noise was coming from. Eric could hear a lot of laughter. Although he was part of the group and he was even beginning to enjoy being part of one, he still felt like somewhat of an outsider gate-crashing their closeness. He'd seen Merrick slope off mid-way through the gathering. According to Cole, he'd gone to visit his Wolf Zord. He did it a lot at Ranger gatherings apparently, always considering himself an outsider too. It seemed Taylor did as well. He turned to watch Ink and Alice disappear up the path. Ink raised an arm and he saw a flash of purple energy emit from her hand before fading away. He felt her smile widely.

_Always there, even when you can't see me._

Maybe she really would always be there for him, even if he only saw her at once-in-a-lifetime events like this. This past year had taught him that he could handle it.

With a smirk, he began to walk a wide circle around Taylor out of her sight so that he could approach her from behind the tree. She was feisty, controlling and didn't take any crap from anybody. No one had challenged him the way she had. Eric's smile grew as he neared her. Ink was gonna leave again, that he was sure of, but Taylor, she'd stick around. She was too tempting to possibly pass up.

* * *

It was several months later that Eric received a postcard from Alice. He was sorting through his mail as breakfast cooked on the stove and Taylor used his shower. She always tried to get in first after their early morning run. Sometimes she seemed to take competing a bit too far. 

At first he'd assumed the postcard was from Maria but the message on the back wasn't in her impatient scrawl. It was in a much more unfamiliar precise flair that he didn't recognize. He soon did though.

_Eric, surprise! Am back on Earth traveling with Ryan, currently in Korea. You & Taylor should take collective leave one summer & join him. Ink's still on the Eltar counsel, diplomacy's her thing. She's helping keep several nearby galaxies safe. We're all where we need to be. I may visit you soon when Ryan's in town so I can see Shayla too. Keep safe Quantum._

"Any reason you're smiling like that?"

Eric started and looked up to see Taylor wandering in, her hair wet about her face. He handed her the postcard so he could pay full attention to the eggs on the stove.

"It's from Alice," he informed his girlfriend. "Sounds like situation normal."

"Working with Ryan sounds fun," commented Taylor.

"Could be good," he shot her a smile then nodded at the table. "I'm cooking, you lay the table."

Taylor rolled her eyes but opened the cupboard door to fetch the cutlery. There was a contented silence as they shared the kitchen space, broken only by the sizzle of the eggs in the pan. Ink preoccupied Eric's mind as he slotted bread into the toaster. He hadn't seen her since the idyllic celebration on the Animarium meadows when he and Taylor had finally stopped arguing long enough to arrange their first date. Ink hadn't seemed surprised at all when they'd arrived back at the temple breathless from their chase and some stolen kisses. Ink had been in his mind ever since, a gentle reassuring presence that sparkled with amusement. So she was helping keep the universe safe and Alice was aiding Ryan clean up the world's disasters. It all seemed very right.

"If breakfast is ready, do you think I could have some?" asked Taylor pointedly, throwing him the toast. "Since you do have work to do or so I'm supposed to believe."

"At least I'm earning money," Eric replied, handing her a plate of scrambled eggs and putting his own on the table. "And protecting my city."

"Yeah, you're a regular Batman giving out parking tickets. That's really dangerous work."

"It was a slow period, will you just let it go?"

A heated pause followed as the pair dug into their breakfasts. With deliberate casualness, Eric reached over and caught one of his Taylor's hands with his. She didn't even glance at it but continued to eat her breakfast one-handed. Sometimes he didn't know why he let her occupy so much of his time. She intoxicated and frustrated him with her tough personality, single mindedness and similar outlook on life to him.

He and Wes had already privately agreed that when Master Org was defeated and Taylor finished her time in the Air Force, they were going to offer her a place in the Silver Guardians. She could possibly head the training of the new recruits. She'd probably refuse it just to be difficult. The thought brought a smile to his face. Like that celebratory time on the Animarium, Eric felt that strange sense of peace again only this time it was truly welcome. This wasn't life as he'd expected it. Practically living with his irritating frustrating woman and working with the man he'd once despised but could grudgingly call a close friend. Somehow, like Ink and Alice, he was exactly where he was supposed to be.

_Thanks, Ink_

_You're welcome, my Quantum Ranger_

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES**

_**STORY ORIGINS**_

_I can't believe it's finally over! This story has taken up so much of my time and a huge amount of emotional investment! I started writing it late last year when the character of Eric Myers caught my attention – a controlling aggressive bastard who had grown up dirt poor and wanted to beat those who'd held him down to the top. But I loved the small sensitive side we saw of him; his pet birds, his treatment of his neighbor, Alice. There is so much to Eric and in him; I found the biggest amount of inspiration._

_So to my OCs Ink and Alice. They're inspired by me and my sister (whose incidentally called Alice too) and came out pretty much the way I wanted them. I realize now Alice should have been called something different since Eric's neighbour is also called Alice and it ended up being pretty confusing. Physically Ink is me (though without the silver in the hair) but personality-wise I'm probably more of an Alice. The golden rule of this story was that neither Ink nor Alice would have a romantic relationship with Eric – I do not like stories where OCs and cannon characters fall in love!_

_First off I have to thank my reviewers! You guys have been amazing! I couldn't ask for better reviewers. Some of the things you've said have been mind-blowing and have always inspired me. Here are your final shout-outs!_

_Mega thanks to all those who reviewed at one point or another! **Timeforce101, Kokuryu, Silver Rider, **_**_PRTF101_**_**, Myriah, Kokuryu, Jnr Cpl Scarlett **(the very first review for this story! Thank you!)_

_**MagCat, Sreym/Time Force Princess, Blooming Violets **and** Etcetera Kit** for their continual kind support, fab reviews, even better stories and just general loveliness! You guys were faithful to this story and to me and that means the world._

_**The Fink**: Without you, my story would have been a lot worse. You sent me 'Reinforcements from the Future' which helped kickstart the whole thing and inspire an ending I'm finally pleased with! Your punctuation pointers were invaluable to not only improving this story but my entire writing style. You own Time Force work is hugely inspiring so thank you a million times for everything. I truly couldn't have done this without you._

_**Cmar**: You always had something constructive to say which helped mould this story. Thank you for your many interesting reviews which always helped. Reading your own TF work also helped inspire me. You reviews were ones I always looked forward to as I knew I'd always get honesty, a fair view and plenty to think about. :- )_

_**Titanium Gold**: Well I'm flattered so thank you! I'm glad you think so much of this story. It's taken a long time to do and I'm thrilled you have such high words of praise for it. _

_Now to my last special shout-outs!_

_**White Time Ranger**: Without you, I doubt I would have kept writing! You truly kept the faith in this story and really helped kick start me into it every time I was flagging. Thank you for your constant support and love. You've made me smile so much with your reviews; I can't thank you enough really. Thanks also for your words of wisdom and support when I was devastated by my boyfriend breaking up with me, you really helped._

_Finally to **Daniel Southworth** who breathed life into Eric Myers and made him such an incredible character. Thank you for the believability you gave him and even a certain likeability eventually. I am in awe of your amazing martial arts skills and it always makes me proud to know you did all your own fight scenes and stunts! You are a cut above many. Without you this story really wouldn't exist. Thank you._

_Wes: There's other Rangers out there alright and we all fight for the same goal._

_Cole: It's good to know there's others out there like us._

_Wes: It's important to have friends you can count on._

_- Reinforcements from the Future Part 2_


End file.
